


The Curious Case of Tony Stark’s Adopted Children

by MultiFandomTears



Series: A Study of Tony Stark’s Loved Ones [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 percent, Also Tony needs a hug, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War compliant, Comforting Harley, Comforting Peter, Depression, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Harley is a chaotic gay, He can’t help it, Homophobia, Hurt Harley, Hurt Peter, I’m trying to make it really obvious, M/M, Natasha is Spider-Mom, No Bias Intended, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Team Cap, Not Team Iron Man, Peter is a panicked bisexual, Peter sees Skip, Please don’t read if it makes you uncomfortable, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skip is awful, Thanos is a trick ass bitch, The rape/non-con is in the past, They both need a Hug, Tony Stark adopts children, Until it isn’t, We hate Skip, it does not occur between the main pairing, just wanted to clarify because it may not be clear :), like in real life, mostly - Freeform, no beta we die like women, peter has flashbacks, read it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTears/pseuds/MultiFandomTears
Summary: Tony has a habit of adopting children in need. When those children meet, although they’re not really children anymore, life is never the same.Or:Of course Mr. Stark would do this. Introduce Peter to one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen. With an even more beautiful southern accent. Without any warning. Really, it was Peter’s own fault. Mr. Stark didn’t know Peter was into guys. How could he? Peter hadn’t told anyone. Except Ned and MJ, but they didn’t really count in the whole bisexual grand scheme of things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’m awful.

Peter sighed and glanced at Tony. A kid Tony met 11 years ago was coming to stay?

“I promise Pete, you’re gonna love him,” Tony insisted, as they walked to the lab. “He’s around your age, I think,”

“How old is he?” Peter queried, playing with the hem of his shirt and following Tony.

“God, now I have to do the math,” Tony groaned and thought for a moment. “22? I think,”

“Mr. Stark, I’m 17,” Peter pointed out. “I didn’t age when I turned to dust,”

Tony’s head snapped in Peter’s direction, his eyes wide.

“Sorry,” Peter murmured. “I know you don’t like to talk about that,”

Tony gave a shaky smile and brushed it off.

“Anyone younger than me is automatically a baby,” Tony joked, almost hiding his pain. “So your ages are grouped together,”

“I’m not a baby,” Peter complained, quietly.

“Sticking out your bottom lip only disproves your point, kid,” Tony teased, smirking.

Peter sighed.

“So, when will this guy get here?” Peter questioned, suddenly.

“My plane just landed, so soon,” Tony stated. “I really want you guys to get along,”

“Why?” Peter asked, curious.

“As everyone likes to point out, I have a habit of adopting young people,” Tony reluctantly admitted. “I guess he was the first in the long line of adopted kids,”

Peter laughed lightly.

“I just want you both to have someone to talk to,” Tony added. “Maybe he’ll be like an older brother figure, or something?”

Peter shrugged and gave a small smile.

———

Peter watched as the door began to open and someone stepped into the lab. Without raising his head, Peter followed the person’s feet as they walked to where Tony was situated.

“Pete?” Tony called.

Looking up, Peter tried not to internally groan as he laid eyes on the new person in the room. Peter was screwed. So screwed.

Peter hopped off his stool and made his way to Tony.

“Peter, this is Harley,” Tony stated. “Harley, meet Peter,”

“Hey Pete,” Harley greeted with a grin. “Tony’s told me a lot about you,”

Peter began to freak out. Of course Mr. Stark would do this. Introduce Peter to one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen. With an even more beautiful southern accent. Without any warning. Really, it was Peter’s own fault. Mr. Stark didn’t know Peter was into guys. How could he? Peter hadn’t told anyone. Except Ned and MJ, but they didn’t really count in the whole bisexual grand scheme of things.

“Peter?” Tony asked, sounding worried.

Of course Peter zoned out. Of course he did. Forever branding himself as a panicky spaced out weirdo.

“Uh- yeah,” Peter replied. “Sorry- uh- it’s nice to meet you,”

Harley laughed and Peter wanted the ground to swallow him. Now, Harley was laughing at him.

Swallowing, Peter smiled awkwardly.

“I-uh- have to go,” Peter murmured. “Sorry, Mr. Stark,”

“Tony, you make him call you Mr. Stark?” Harley cried, incredulously.

Peter almost cried at the way Mr. Stark’s name rolled off Harley’s tongue so confidently.

“I tried to make him call me Tony,” Tony insisted. “Didn’t work out,”

“I’d better go,” Peter repeated, before rushing to grab his things.

Peter kept his head down and sped out of the lab without even glancing back.

————

“Was it something I said?” Harley asked, only half joking.

“Nah, the kid’s just shy,” Tony assured. “He’s a bumbling mess around strangers,”

Harley nodded, taking a deep breath.

“So, Mr. Mechanic, what are you making?” Harley asked, attempting to change the subject and forget the adorable blush that had risen in Peter’s cheek. Or the way he had first looked at Harley.

“I wouldn’t worry,” Tony said, stopping the subject change.

But Harley couldn’t do anything else. He worried he’d offended Peter somehow, or said the wrong thing. He was also worried about his odd fascination with this guy he’d only just met.

“How old did you say he is?” Harley asked, quietly.

“17,” Tony, ever so oblivious, replied.

“Cool, cool,” Harley breathed, feeling anything but.

“I was hoping you two would get close,” Tony admitted. “I’m sure Peter could use an older brother,”

Harley almost winced at the immorality of what Tony said.

“Listen, Tony,” Harley started, attempting to explain. “I don’t think I’ll ever see Peter as a brother,”

Tony completely misunderstood Harley’s point. Obviously.

“He’s a great kid, you’ll warm up to him eventually,” Tony insisted.

Harley didn’t mention that he’d already warmed up to him far too much. In fact, he was probably playing with a candle flame right now.

—————

“I completely froze,” Peter whined. “It was so uncool,”

“I’m sure no one noticed,” Ned assured as MJ snorted with laughter.

“Ned, everyone noticed,” Peter argued, putting his head in his hands. “I might as well have worn a t-shirt that said ‘I want you to ruin me’,”

“Woah,” MJ said, sitting up.

“That bad?” Ned asked.

“That bad,” Peter confirmed.

“Just tell him that,” MJ advised. “Two great outcomes,”

“How are there two great outcomes?” Peter asked, his eyebrows raised.

“You could get laid,” MJ answered. “Or I could have another crisis drawing subject,”

“Thanks, you’re a great help,” Peter replied, sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” MJ sighed, happily.

“Just try to relax,” Ned suggested. “Pretend it’s us you’re with, not him,”

“Or, I can avoid him at all costs,” Peter countered.

“You might hurt his feelings,” Ned pointed out. “Or Mr. Stark’s,”

“Oh god,” Peter groaned. “This is the end of me,”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” MJ sighed. “Spend some time with him. He’ll seem less intimidating once you know him better,”

“Yeah,” Ned agreed.

“That’s the last thing I need,” Peter started. “I can guarantee I’ll be asking for his ring size,”

“Like you’d ask him,” MJ scoffed.

Peter just stared at MJ.

“Peter, everything about you screams twink,” MJ stated, nonchalantly.

Peter opened his mouth to protest but found no valid argument.

“Shut up,” Peter grumbled with no real malice.

———————

“Hey Pete?” Tony called, smiling as Peter lifted his head. “Would you mind giving Harley the grand tour of New York?”

Peter resisted screaming and chose to smile at Tony.

“He’s never been here before and, considering you’re a real fan of the city-“ Tony trailed off, looking hopeful.

“Just give me a time and a place,” Peter said, forcing himself to smile.

Tony beamed widely and Peter waited for him to leave before smacking his head down onto the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

“So,” Harley started. “Where to first?”

“Uh- I was thinking we could go to Central Park,” Peter replied, nervously. “Just cause it’s pretty well known, I guess,”

Harley nodded and smiled at Peter.

“But if you’d rather go somewhere else-“ Peter started.

“Hey, you’re the expert, darlin’,” Harley insisted, cutting Peter off. Which Peter was grateful for because it’d completely cut off the inane rambling that would have fallen out of Peter’s mouth. Peter, instead, tried not to melt at what had just left Harley’s mouth.

Peter led Harley to the subway and they managed to make it to Central Park.

“So, there’s a zoo,” Peter offered.

“Actually,” Harley started. “I was hoping we could walk around and talk, y’know, adopted Stark to adopted Stark,”

Peter tried to contain the small laugh that escaped him and smiled up at Harley.

Harley and Peter began to wander and talk.

“So, you’re 17, right?” Harley queried. “Where’d you go to school?”

“Oh- uh- Midtown,” Peter replied, struggling to stop his voice from breaking. “Do you go to school anywhere, like college?”

“Nah,” Harley responded, grinning. “Tony said I could help out with the company if I wanted to, but I’m needed back home,”

“You have a job there?” Peter guessed.

“Well, I got a small one at the local mechanic’s but I need to stay for my sister,” Harley explained. “It’s just me an’ her,”

Peter nodded in understanding and put his hands in his pocket.

“How’d you meet Tony?” Harley asked, suddenly.

“I- uh- I applied for a grant for this funding thing he did,” Peter lied, his breath catching in his throat. “And then, I guess he liked my work, and I started interning at Stark Industries,”

“Sounds easier than the way I met him,” Harley stated, smiling. “He broke into my garage,”

Peter’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

“It was during the whole Mandarin situation,” Harley explained. “I nearly shot him with my potato gun,”

“A potato gun?” Peter cried.

“Hey, don’t judge,” Harley defended. “I was eleven,”

“No,” Peter replied, immediately. “I was just thinking that was kinda cool,”

“Really?” Harley questioned. “We could make another one,”

“We could?” Peter asked, grinning.

“Sure,” Harley started. “I’m sure we could find something in the lab that would work,”

“That’s so cool,” Peter breathed.

“We could do that now,” Harley suggested.

“What about your tour of New York?” Peter questioned.

“I’ve got time,” Harley responded. “And it’s nice spending time with you,”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, physically hearing his own heart start beating rapidly.

Making their way back to the tower, Harley and Peter stopped by Mr. Delmar’s sandwich shop.

“This is great,” Harley said, after taking a bite.

“Best sandwiches in New York,” Peter insisted, proudly.

“I’d happily believe that,” Harley admitted, grinning.

———

“Would you pass me that, darlin’?” Harley asked, glancing at Peter and motioning towards the tiny wrench.

“Sure,” Peter replied as he rolled his stool over to the bench and came back with the wrench.

Harley moved closer and fiddled, twisting part of the gun. Leaning in closer, Peter watched Harley’s movements and smiled softly.

Turning sharply, Harley made to call for Peter again and, instead, brushed noses with him.

“Oh,” Harley breathed. “Hi,”

Peter almost jumped back but heard a faint noise. Harley’s heartbeat. And his own. Both beating out of sync but equally as fast.

Harley slowly turned so that he was facing Peter and smiled as their noses touched again. Swallowing, Peter looked Harley in the eyes. Harley’s gaze briefly flickered to Peter’s lips before dragging back up again.

“You ok there, gorgeous?” Harley drawled, his voice still soft.

Just then, Peter jumped back as he heard a voice.

“FRIDAY?” Tony called, from the corridor outside the lab.

Peter’s head shot in Tony’s direction and Peter jumped up, rushing out of the lab.

Staring after Peter, Harley took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The door opened again and Tony entered with a long sigh.

“What did you do?” Tony asked, coming over to Harley.

“Nothin’,” Harley insisted, staring up at Tony.

“Then why did Peter look like he was training for the 100 meter race?” Tony queried, raising an eyebrow.

“Beats me,” Harley replied, shrugging. “I thought we were gettin’ on like a house on fire,”

——

Peter sat on his bed and groaned. That was awful, embarrassing, horrific, the whole list.

Suddenly, his phone screen lit up with a call:

‘Unknown User ID’

Slowly dragging the screen to accept the call, Peter brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” Peter asked.

“Hi darlin’,” Harley’s voice came through the phone. “Don’t ask how I got your number,”

“How’d you get my number?” Peter questioned anyway, a smile forming on his lips.

“From Tony’s phone,” Harley answered, his grin evident in his voice.

“You got into Mr. Stark’s phone?” Peter cried.

“Well, gorgeous, I realised I didn’t know how to get ahold of you,” Harley explained. “An’ I had to fix that,”

Peter bit his lip.

“So, when’s the next time I’ll see you?” Harley asked.

“I’m coming on Friday,” Peter answered.

“Damn,” Harley breathed. “I gotta wait two whole days?”

Peter let out a light laugh.

“You coming straight from school?” Harley queried.

“No, I actually- uh- have to do something,” Peter replied. “But I’ll see you after,”

“I’ll be waitin’,” Harley stated. “See you Friday, darlin’,”

“See you on Friday,” Peter responded, ending the call.

——

“He said he’ll be waiting,” Peter started, frowning in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“Peter, you almost kissed the guy,” Ned sighed. “And he wants to see you,”

“And?” Peter asked.

“He’s into you, dumbass,” MJ stated, bluntly.

“What?” Peter cried. “No, Harley’s just joking around,”

MJ rolled her eyes.

“‘Sup losers?” Flash called, running over.

“We were just talking about Peter’s internship,” Ned blurted out.

“Oh, the totally real internship?” Flash retorted. “Yeah, how’s that going Penis?”

“I’m just sick of trying to explain myself,” Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever,” Flash said, walking off. “Quit lying Parker,”


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing, Peter zipped up his backpack and set it onto his bed.

“Hey, Aunt May?” Peter called out.

There was a metal clang and a shout, before footsteps padded across the apartment.

“Yeah, Peter?” Aunt May replied, coming into Peter’s room.

“Can we get takeout tonight?,” Peter asked, smiling hopefully at his aunt.

“Thai?” May guessed, raising an eyebrow.

Peter beamed at his aunt and hugged her before grabbing his bag and heading out to school.

——

“Hey, Peter, do you wanna go watch a movie on Friday?” Ned asked, turning away from his work.

“Actually, I’m with Mr. Stark on Friday,” Peter replied. “How about Saturday?”

“Sure,” Ned said, smiling widely. “So, who’s going to be there?”

“Where?” Peter queried, confused.

“Dude, the tower,” Ned answered, shaking his head.

“Oh- uh- Mr. Stark, obviously,” Peter started. “Morgan and Ms. Potts are coming over too,”

“Anyone else?” Ned asked, raising an eyebrow. “Perhaps from Tennessee?”

Peter stopped and mock glared at Ned.

“Yeah, Harley’s gonna be there too,” Peter replied, rolling his eyes. “And I’ll embarrass myself again,”

“I really don’t think he notices that,” Ned insisted. “He seems really into you,”

“He’s just kidding,” Peter stated. “I’m sure he does it on purpose cause he knows what it does to me,”

“What does it do to you?” Ned joked.

Peter pulled a face of disgust and shoved Ned’s shoulder lightly.

“You really like him, don’t you,” Ned asked, smiling softly.

“I’ve known him for just over a week,” Peter pointed out.

“Is that supposed to mean anything?” Ned retorted, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s not staying in New York,” Peter added. “So it wouldn’t matter,”

“You can do long distance,” Ned countered.

Peter sighed and looked Ned in the eyes.

“I don’t know if I can,” Peter admitted.

“You won’t know if you just shut him out of your life,” Ned stated.

Smiling sadly, Peter grabbed his pen again and attempted to focus on the work. However, his mind kept flitting back to the curly haired guy from Tennessee.

———

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Peter headed out of the school and down the stairs, before noticing a strangely high-tech car. Suddenly, the driver door opened and a mess of fair, curly hair peeked out.

Harley closed the door before leaning back against the car.

“Hey Pete!” Harley called, waving him over.

Suddenly, Ned bumped into the back of Peter.

“What are you looking at- oh my god,” Ned started, trailing off. “Is that-“

“That’s Harley,” Peter answered.

“Dude,” Ned breathed. “Peter, please tell me you’re gonna go for it,”

“Ned-“ Peter began.

“No, Peter,” Ned interrupted. “He’s a god, a literal god,”

“I’ve seen a literal god,” Peter pointed out.

“Who do you prefer?” Ned questioned, staring Peter down.

“Harley,” Peter admitted.

“Over Thor?” Ned breathed. “God, you’re in deep,”

Peter rolled his eyes before glancing back at Harley. Smiling softly, Peter said goodbye to Ned and headed over to Harley.

“Hey darlin’, I couldn’t wait two days,” Harley started, quietly. “I was hoping we could continue that tour of New York?”

“Sure,” Peter replied, feeling his breath catch in his throat. “That would be great,”

“Awesome,” Harley said, grinning.

——

“It’s pretty high up here,” Harley breathed, gazing across all the buildings. “Did you know, the Statue of Liberty used to be-“

“Copper,” Peter said, in sync with Harley.

Glancing at each other, Harley and Peter smiled softly.

“Do you want to use the binoculars?” Harley offered, bringing them out and holding them out to Peter.

“It’s ok,” Peter replied. “I can see this view any time. You enjoy it,”

Harley grinned and moved over to the ledge to look.

Peter watched as Harley’s face lit up and he grinned.

——

“It’s my moral obligation to take you there,” Peter stated, smiling at Harley.

“Look, darlin’, you know best,” Harley insisted. “So, what is this mystery place?”

“Coney Island,” Peter replied, looking hopefully at Harley.

Beaming at Peter, Harley grabbed him by the hand and tugged him to the car. Peter glanced down and blushed at the feeling of Harley’s hand in his own.

The car ride was probably the longest Peter had ever experienced because New York traffic was horrific. But Peter didn’t care. The radio was playing and, occasionally, Harley would murmur along to the lyrics. Which Peter realised he’d do anything to keep hearing.

Upon arriving at Coney Island, both Peter and Harley seemed to become young children again, laughing and getting easily excited.

Harley’s attention was immediately caught by the Cyclone and he turned to Peter, smiling hopefully. Grinning, Peter nodded and was immediately dragged over to the ride. 

At the first drop, Peter was extremely worried one of them would throw up, but he did not expect Harley to grip his hand, maintaining contact the entire time. By the time they got off the ride, they had almost screamed themselves hoarse but their hands stayed connected, their fingers intertwined. Peter didn’t notice at first, the feelingbeing too casual and easy, but when Harley ran to the High Striker, Peter became very aware of the prolonged contact.

“You wanna have a go, gorgeous?” Harley queried, smiling and raising an eyebrow at Peter.

Peter bit his lip and nodded hesitantly, realising he’d have to pretend to suck at it. Secret identities and all.

Slowly, Peter reached for the mallet before glancing back at Harley. Stepping around, Harley moved to Peter’s front. Readying himself, Peter smiled at Harley.

“You’ve got this, darlin’,” Harley assured, grinning.

Peter lifted the mallet slightly and glanced back at Harley. Harley met Peter’s eye and winked, causing Peter to almost choke and bring the mallet down with more force than he should have.

Peter heard the bell ring clearly and sighed, glancing up at Harley smiled, slightly shocked.

“You’re pretty strong, Pete,” Harley started. “I’ve never seen anyone hit the bell,”

“You just have to know how to hit it,” Peter insisted, hiding his nervousness. “It’s just physics,”

Harley flashed a grin at Peter before they moved on and wandered about the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching for the door of the car, Peter stopped and turned to Harley.

“We were gonna order takeout,” Peter started. “Do you want to come in?”

“I’d better get back,” Harley sighed. “Tony will be wonderin' where I am,”

Peter nodded, smiling lightly.

“And Happy will be wantin’ his car back,” Harley added, a smug grin on his face.

Laughing softly, Peter opened the car door and grabbed his backpack from the footwell.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, darlin,” Harley said, meeting Peter’s eye.

“See you tomorrow, Harley,” Peter replied, closing the door, before heading up to his apartment, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest the entire time.

——

Peter entered the apartment and turned, noticing Aunt May on the couch.

“Hey Aunt May,” Peter greeted, bounding over to the couch and dropping down onto it. “I’m sorry I’m back late, I was out with-“

“I know,” Aunt May cut in, smiling. “Harley called me to ask if he could take you out today,”

Peter’s heart stopped.

“What did he say?” Peter asked, attempting to be indifferent.

“He just asked if it was okay for you to come back later,” Aunt May explained. “He seems nice,”

“Yeah, he is,” Peter agreed, unable to stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

Raising an eyebrow, May laughed softly and sat up straighter.

“So, you still up for takeout?” Aunt May queried.

“Do you even have to ask?” Peter replied, grinning.

——

As Peter slipped through the trap door, he made his way through the tower hurrying to change before heading to Tony’s living room. Immediately upon entering the room, Peter was greeted by a squeal and a blur of colour that ran towards him.

“How’s my favourite girl doing?” Peter asked, bending down to hug the girl currently attached to his legs.

“Daddy said he would make lasagna!” Morgan cried, beaming up at Peter.

“Wow, your daddy never cooks!” Peter replied, laughing lightly.

“I heard that, Peter,” Tony shouted. “I cook all the time,”

Morgan shook her head and giggled before grabbing Peter’s hand, dragging him over to the couch.

“Look, Peter,” Morgan said, sitting back down. “Harley’s here,”

Peter smiled at Harley who shuffled closer on the couch.

“Morguna was just about to kick my a-“ Harley started, cutting off when Tony cleared his throat loudly. “- my butt at MarioKart. You wanna play, darlin’?”

“Sure,” Peter replied. “But I have to warn you, I’m pretty good,”

“Oh yeah?” Harley asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow. “I like a challenge,”

Peter could feel his cheeks warm up and he coughed, reaching for another remote.

“Silly boys,” Morgan sighed. “I’m gonna win, obviously,”

———

“Tony!” Harley complained. “How has your daughter won every race?”

“She’s my daughter,” Tony stated, smirking. “She’s genetically set up to excel,”

“What about me?” Harley asked.

“You’re not my biological kid,” Tony replied. “You’re a peasant,”

“Are you saying I’m adopted?” Harley cried, fake horrified.

“Shut up and eat your lasagna,” Tony grumbled, still smiling.

Harley leaned closer to Peter and grinned.

“I think we should have a competition,” Harley suggested. “Just us,”

“So we won’t lose to Morgan?” Peter guessed, laughing.

“Yeah, there is that,” Harley responded. “But also cause I want to see your concentration face,”

Peter frowned in confusion and cocked his head to the side.

“You stick your tongue out,” Harley stated. “It’s kinda adorable,”

Peter bit his lip and looked down at his lasagna to avoid his blush being discovered.

“I’m not adorable,” Peter insisted, stopping when his voice came out as a squeak.

Harley smiled before turning to his food.

———

“Now its time to kick your ass,” Harley whispered, grabbing his controller.

“Not if I kick yours first,” Peter retorted, grinning.

Harley flashed a smile at Peter and winked before going about choosing his character and kart. Peter stared, in shock, a blush creeping onto his face once more. Pushing the fluttering feeling in his stomach down, Peter concentrated on the game.

After multiple rounds, several losses, many victories, and some very explicit cursing, Peter proudly smiled at his win.

“So, you really are great,” Harley drawled, shuffling closer.

“I’m the winner,” Peter breathed, in disbelief.

“I still think you cheated,” Harley teased.

“How can you cheat at MarioKart?” Peter replied, holding in a laugh.

“You definitely can,” Harley insisted, glancing at Peter.

Peter smiled softly before standing.

“Do you want to get something to drink?” Peter queried, indicating towards the kitchen.

“Is that you askin’ me out, gorgeous?” Harley joked, moving until he was close enough for Peter to hear his heartbeat.

“No-I-uh-“ Peter stuttered, hurriedly. “Sorry, I was just-“

“Hey, I’m just kiddin’,” Harley started, grinning. “Another time?”

Peter swallowed and frowned in confusion.

Harley stopped for a moment and watched Peter’s face.

“Oh my god,” Harley muttered, suddenly. “You’re straight, aren’t you?”

Peter’s eyes widened.

“An’ I’ve just been-“ Harley breathed, cutting off. “Look, Pete, I’m so sorry,”

“What?” Peter cried, his eyes never moving from Harley.

“I’ve probably made you so uncomfortable,” Harley sighed. “I really am sorry,”

“Don’t be,” Peter blurted. “I’m not,”

Harley raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Straight, I mean,” Peter explained, his heart pounding. “I’m not straight,”

Harley’s face lit up in relief and Peter grinned.

“I just thought you were joking around,” Peter admitted.

“Darlin’, I’m deadly serious,” Harley assured. “For once in my life,”

“Oh,” Peter breathed.

Harley slowly lifted his hand and took hold of Peter’s wrist, tugging him closer.

“So, I could have been doing this earlier?” Harley questioned, an eyebrow raised. “I could have had you in my arms, darlin’?”

“You still can,” Peter murmured. “Any time,”

“How ‘bout now?” Harley wondered. “Can I kiss you now, gorgeous?”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to ask that,” Peter confessed.

“Not as long as I’ve been waitin’ to ask,” Harley retorted with a grin, before trailing his hand up to gently brush Peter’s cheek.

Leaning down, Harley pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s lips and pressed their bodies close. Reaching a hand up into Harley’s messy curls, Peter smiled into the kiss.

The both broke away breathless with grins on their face.

“I gotta say, darlin’,” Harley started, his breathing ragged. “That was worth the wait,”

Peter nodded and glanced down, his cheeks warming.

“Don’t hide from me, Pete,” Harley murmured, his voice soft. “I’m here for all of you,”

Peter slowly tilted his head up and looked into Harley’s eyes.

Harley’s smile grew wider and he laughed lightly.

“And Tony wants us to be brothers,” Harley joked, grinning at the disgusted look Peter pulled.

“Oh my god,” Peter breathed. “Mr Stark,”

Harley glanced at Peter with worry.

“I haven’t told him I’m into guys,” Peter admitted. “Well, I haven’t really told anyone except MJ and Ned. I think May knows but I’m not sure and- oh god,”

“Peter,” Harley started. “Breathe,”

Peter took and deep breath and held onto Harley’s arms.

“We can do whatever you want,” Harley said. “If you’re not ready to tell anyone, we won’t tell anyone,”

Peter swallowed nervously and smiled at Harley.

——

Tony returned from putting Morgan to bed and peered into the living room, stopping on the couch. Slowly stepping further into the room, Tony smiled as he saw Harley and Peter curled up close on the couch, asleep.

As silently as he could, Tony grabbed a blanket and draped it over the pair, grinning proudly.

“I knew they’d get along eventually,” Tony murmured, smugly, before leaving the room.

——

Peter rushed into the apartment and saw his Aunt May pacing across the room. Aunt May suddenly noticed Peter and almost sprinted over.

“Peter, where have you been?” Aunt May asked, frantically.

“I’m so sorry, May,” Peter started. “I was at the tower, and we fell asleep,”

“We?” Aunt May queried, stopping.

“Yeah, I was with Harley,” Peter explained.

Sighing, Aunt May ushered Peter over to the couch.

“Look, I get you didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Aunt May began. “But could you be more careful next time?”

Peter nodded and May hugged him.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Aunt May breathed.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Peter admitted.

“Any reason?” Aunt May questioned, a small smile forming on her face.

“May,” Peter started, hesitantly. “I have something to tell you,”

“Okay,” Aunt May replied, softly.

“Well-uh,” Peter stuttered. “Harley isn’t just my friend,”

May nodded.

Peter mumbled something unintelligible and Aunt May frowned in confusion.

“What was that?” Aunt May asked.

“I’m- I’m bisexual,” Peter admitted, nervously. “And Harley-“

Peter cut off and breathed in deeply.

“Well, I’m not sure what we are,” Peter added. “But I like him a lot,”

Aunt May pulled Peter into a hug and Peter let himself breathe a sigh of relief.

“Peter, I love you,” Aunt May started, smiling. “This changes nothing and I’m so happy you decided to tell me,”

Peter could have cried right there. He’d been so worried and Aunt May ended all his worries.

“So,” Aunt May said, her tone changing. “Have you guys kissed yet?”


	5. Chapter 5

Reaching for the remote, Harley squeezed Peter’s hand.

“I’ll put the movie on if you get the popcorn?” Harley offered.

“Done,” Peter replied, reluctantly peeling himself away from Harley and hopping off the couch, padding over to the kitchen area.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing, causing Peter to turn around, watching as Harley picked up his phone.

Returning to the popcorn, Peter grabbed the packets and prepared them, putting them into the microwave.

Peter turned around once more when he noticed Harley’s voice raising.

“Woah, Abbie, calm down,” Harley said, worried. “I didn’t get a word of that,”

Peter frowned in confusion before running over when Harley’s face dropped.

“What do you mean?” Harley asked, clearly upset about something. “A flood?”

Peter returned to his seat next to Harley and held his hand, reassuringly.

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Harley stated, nibbling at his lip worriedly. “Love you, bye,”

Harley put the phone down and cursed under his breath.

“What’s going on?” Peter queried, softly. “Are you okay?”

“That was my sister,” Harley explained, turning to look at Peter. “My house has flooded,”

“Oh my god,” Peter breathed. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s been staying at her friend’s house while I’ve been here,” Harley replied, sighing. “I should have been there with her,”

“Hey, don’t do that yourself,” Peter started. “You couldn’t have known,”

Harley put his head in his hands.

“Listen, Mr. Stark can help you fly back quickly,” Peter suggested. “It’ll only take a couple of hours,”

“Everything’s in that house,” Harley rasped. “Our entire lives,”

Peter swept Harley into his arms and held him tightly.

“Everything’s going to be ok,” Peter murmured, bringing a hand up to brush through Harley’s hair.

——

“I could go with you?” Peter offered, grasping Harley’s hand tightly.

“I can’t ask you to do that, darlin’,” Harley replied. “You’ve got school,”

“And?” Peter sighed. “You shouldn’t be alone,”

“I’ll have little Abigail,” Harley stated, attempting a laugh.

“You’ll get caught up in looking after her,” Peter pointed out. “You’ll forget to look after yourself,”

“I don’t need to be looked after,” Harley countered, snaking a hand around Peter’s waist and tugging him closer.

“That’s unfortunate for you,” Peter sighed. “That’s my job now,”

“You don’t have to look after me, gorgeous,” Harley insisted, with fond exasperation.

“I want to,” Peter stated, firmly.

“I’ll be okay,” Harley said, looking Peter in the eyes. “I’ll let you know when I land,”

“You’d better,” Peter warned.

Grinning, Harley pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

“Goodbye, darlin’,” Harley breathed.

“Bye Harley,” Peter replied, a sad smile forming on his face.

——

“Dude, what is up with you?” Ned asked, shutting his locker.

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Peter insisted, smiling softly at his friend. “I’m just worried about Harley,”

“So there is something up with you?” MJ queried, an eyebrow raised.

“Harley’s house flooded,” Peter explained, quietly. “He left for Tennessee,”

“Shit,” MJ breathed, eyebrows almost shooting upwards.

“Is he coming back?” Ned questioned, standing against the lockers.

“I don’t know,” Peter answered, smiling sadly. “This is exactly what I was worried about,”

“You guys really like each other, you’ll figure it out,” MJ assured.

Peter turned to look at her and smiled.

“I just want to help him,” Peter explained. “I feel so helpless,”

“You’ve just got to be there for him,” Ned advised. “He’ll need that,”

Peter breathed in deeply.

“Thanks guys,” Peter said, smiling softly at his friends.

“It’s ok,” Ned replied.

“Don’t get used to it,” MJ joked, nudging Peter’s arm.

Peter let out a small laugh and adjusted his bag as the bell rang.

——

Peter started writing, attempting to do the work, when Flash turned around in his seat.

“Hey, Penis,” Flash started. “You look more depressing than usual,”

“I’m not in the mood, Flash,” Peter sighed, annoyed.

“Why?” Flash asked. “Things not going well at your fake internship?”

Peter rolled his eyes and focused on his work.

“Parker, I’m talking to you,” Flash spat.

“I’m done talking to you,” Peter responded, not even looking up.

“Aw, Penis Parker’s got his panties in a twist,” Flash cooed, smirking.

Peter ground his teeth down and gripped his pen tight, attempting to ignore Flash.

“No matches on Grindr?” Flash guessed.

Peter’s head shot up.

“Just shut up, Flash,” Peter said, glaring.

“Why should I?” Flash asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

“Hey, Flash?” MJ interrupted. “Is the dick on your face bigger than the one in your pants? Cause that would explain a lot,”

Flash shot a glare in MJ’s direction before returning to his work. Peter looked at MJ, giving her a grateful look and a smile. Brushing it off, MJ focused on the work in front of her, once more.

——

Peter stepped into the living room and spotted Tony, bounding over to him.

“Have you heard from Harley?” Peter asked, grimacing when Tony jumped. “Sorry,”

“It’s alright kid, I just wasn’t expecting it,” Tony replied, nonchalantly. “And no, I haven’t heard from Harley,”

“I’m really worried about him, Mr. Stark,” Peter admitted. “I know what he’s like,”

“You two getting to know each other?” Tony questioned.

“Yeah, we’re pretty close,” Peter responded, skirting around the truth.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Tony confessed. “Look, you need to take your mind off it,”

Peter frowned in confusion and Tony smiled.

“You mind helping me with something in the lab?” Tony asked.

“Of course I’ll help you,” Peter replied.

“I have a feeling you’ll like it,” Tony added, standing up.

Peter followed Tony to the lab and watched, curiously, as Tony typed something into a keypad. Suddenly, a section of the wall opened up and another suit came forward.

“Is this another Iron Man suit?” Peter queried. “I thought you retired?”

“Oh, it’s not for me,” Tony replied, chuckling softly.

“Then-who- who’s it for?” Peter asked, extremely confused.

“It’s more for protection or emergency situations,” Tony explained. “I made it for Harley,”

Peter stopped and stared at the suit.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Tony questioned, almost betraying a hint of worry.

“Mr. Stark, he’ll love it,” Peter breathed.

“It’s just, you have your suit and your powers to protect you,” Tony started. “And I know Harley can look out for himself, but I need to do this,”

Peter smiled softly.

“I need to keep you guys safe,” Tony admitted.

“Tony,” Peter breathed out, before realising what he said, his eyes wide.

Tony’s head snapped in Peter’s direction and they both stared at each other.

“You just-“ Tony began, cutting off.

“I did,” Peter said, nodding slowly.

“You can call me that, you know,” Tony offered. “I’ve been trying to get you to use my actual name for nearly a year,”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter replied. “I don’t think I’m physically capable of that,”

“You are,” Tony countered. “You’ve just done it,”

“That was an accident,” Peter pointed out.

“And I’ll never stop telling everyone,” Tony admitted, almost gleefully.

“No, Mr. Stark,” Peter groaned. “They’ll all laugh at me,”

Tony came over and messed up Peter’s hair.

“Fine, kid,” Tony relented. “But only cause I love you,”

It was Tony’s turn to look mortified this time and Peter immediately froze.

“You- you love me?” Peter asked, stammering.

“Yeah, Peter,” Tony replied, softly. “You’re my kid,”

“Oh,” Peter breathed, his eyes watering. “But what about Harley and Morgan?”

“Yeah, Morgan is my only biological child,” Tony started. “That I know of, and yeah, I’ve known Harley a long time,”

Peter swallowed.

“But you’re all my kids,” Tony continued. “I’ve accepted that now,”

“Even Nebula?” Peter asked, smiling softly.

“Even the space assassin herself,” Tony replied, nodding.

Peter moved forward quickly and hugged Tony tightly. Tony was surprised at first but eventually hugged back once he’d recovered from the shock.

“I love you too, Mr. Stark,” Peter admitted, somewhat muffled by Tony’s blazer.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Peter saw Harley exit the plane, his heart felt like it could finally beat again and the breath he’d been holding could be let out.

Rushing forward, Peter met Harley at the bottom of the steps and flung himself at him. Harley hugged him tightly and nestled his face in Peter’s shoulder. It was obvious he needed the comfort and Peter felt his heart break a little.

When Peter and Harley broke apart, a young girl came into view, with the same mess of curls on her head as Harley.

“Abbie, this is Peter,” Harley started, bringing Abbie to his side. “Peter, this is my sister, Abbie,”

“Hey Abbie,” Peter greeted, smiling softly.

“So you’re who Harley won’t stop talking about?” Abbie queried.

“Don’t listen to her, darlin’,” Harley said, digging an elbow into Abbie’s side.

Peter held in a laugh and they made their way over to the car.

——

“You okay?” Peter asked, finally getting Harley alone.

“Yeah,” Harley replied, standing from the bed and moving over to Peter. “I’m okay, gorgeous,”

“Harley, it’s okay to not be okay,” Peter murmured, pulling the older boy to him.

Harley sighed, looking down.

“Talk to me,” Peter pleaded.

“I can’t, darlin’,” Harley admitted. “I can’t talk about boxing up what’s left of my childhood,”

Slumping back down onto the bed, Harley put his head in his hands.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m so grateful Tony’s lettin’ us stay here,” Harley started.

“Harley, he’s not letting you stay,” Peter murmured. “He wants you to live here,”

Harley huffed out an attempt at a laugh.

“You’re his kid,” Peter stated. “He told me,”

Harley looked up and met Peter’s eye.

“He’s not just putting up with you,” Peter continued. “He loves you, Harley, so much,”

Harley nibbled at his lip and tugged Peter over. Peter tumbled and let out a squeak as he fell into Harley’s lap.

“I know I’m not the easiest person to look after,” Harley began, struggling to keep his voice from breaking. “Do you still wanna?”

“Without a doubt,” Peter replied, moving a hand up to play with Harley’s hair.

Smiling softly, Harley pulled Peter closer and was silent for a moment.

“When- Thanos, was it?” Harley rasped, watching as Peter nodded. “When he wiped everyone out, I watched Abbie turn to dust,”

Peter stopped and moved back, looking Harley in the eyes.

“She should be sixteen,” Harley added. “And I had to live five years without her,”

Peter slowly moved his hand and wiped a small tear from Harley’s face with his thumb.

“And she was so confused,” Harley continued. “She’s missed out on so much,”

“It must be hard for her,” Peter empathised. “I know it was hard for me,”

Harley’s eyes widened and he pulled Peter flush against him, almost afraid he would disappear.

“You got dusted?” Harley asked, his voice shaky.

“Yeah, I should be turning 23 this year,” Peter stated, laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

“You were born in-“ Harley started, trailing off.

“2001,” Peter finished. “Technically, I’m older than you,”

“That’s messed up,” Harley breathed. “You missed five whole years of your life?”

“And Mr. Stark watched me turn to dust,” Peter added, brushing his fingers through Harley’s hair.

“Didn’t he- I thought he,” Harley struggled. “Never mind,”

Harley laughed it off and held Peter tightly.

Peter glanced down at Harley.

“Harley, you can talk to me about anything you need to,” Peter murmured. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, darlin’,” Harley replied, smiling softly. “I do,”

——

Harley closed the refrigerator and turned, watching as Tony walked into the room.

“Hey Tony,” Harley greeted. “Can I ask you something?”

“Just did, Keener,” Tony pointed out, smirking.

“Shut up, old man,” Harley grumbled.

Tony gasped and sat down at the kitchen counter.

“Sure, kid, go for it,” Tony responded, grinning.

“I know you don’t like to talk about-uh- about Thanos,” Harley started.

Tony stiffened gave a strained smile.

“You were in space when he snapped, right?” Harley queried.

Tony nodded, frowning in confusion.

“See, that’s what I thought,” Harley muttered.

“What’s going on, kid?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s nothin’, Tony,” Harley replied, putting on a smile. “It’s all good,”

“If you say so,” Tony said, standing and moving over to the coffee machine. “So, how are you adjusting to living here?”

“It’s great here, Tony,” Harley responded, grinning. “An’ Abbie seems happy,”

Tony flashed a smile at Harley and thought for a moment.

“So, you thought about dating?” Tony asked, smirking. “Any girls catching your eye?”

“No, not really,” Harley responded. “Actually, I’m not really-“

Just then, Pepper’s heels started to click down the corridor.

“Oh, Pepper’s here?” Harley asked, peering over at the corridor and watching as Pepper entered the room.

“Hey Harley,” Pepper greeted, rushing right over. “I heard about your house, I’m so sorry,”

Pepper pulled Harley into a hug and smiled softly.

“God, Keener, unhand my wife,” Tony joked.

“You’ve got no competition, Tony,” Harley assured.

“Why?” Tony questioned, still joking. “Do you not like Pepper?”

Pepper rolled her eyes and sighed.

“She’s not my type,” Harley explained, attempting to find an answer.

“What is your type?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I-uh- I like brunettes,” Harley stated, his mind subconsciously slipping to Peter.

Tony shrugged and laughed while Pepper sighed, moving over to her husband. Softly kissing Tony’s temple, Pepper also flicked his arm and sat on one of the stools.

——

Grinning at Peter, Harley grabbed a controller.

“Y’know, darlin’,” Harley drawled. “I remember the last time we played MarioKart,”

“Oh yeah?” Peter queried. “I also remember me winning,”

“Did I ever give you a reward for that?” Harley asked, smirking.

“I think you did,” Peter teased.

“So, what’s my reward, if I win?” Harley questioned, grinning.

“I’ll have to think of one,” Peter responded, glancing at Harley before focusing on the screen.

“You do that, gorgeous,” Harley replied, winking at Peter.

Blushing a soft red, Peter nibbled at his lip and shyly glanced back at Harley.

“God, are you two done?” Abbie asked, gagging.

Harley glared at his sister before picking his character.

“You could at least be subtle,” Abbie suggested. “You could cut the tension in here with a knife,”

Peter’s eyes widened and he spluttered, coughing loudly.

“What would you know about tension, Abigail?” Harley questioned, frowning at his sister.

“Again, I’m not stupid,” Abbie retorted.

Shuffling along the couch, Peter moved closer to Harley. Abbie turned to look at the pair, rolling her eyes.

“God, you’re gross,” Abbie sighed. “Has Tony not figured it out yet?”

“No, he hasn’t,”’Peter replied. “And I’m not really ready to tell him,”

“I tried to tell him I’m only into guys,” Harley admitted. “But I chickened out,”

“You didn’t chicken out,” Peter insisted. “That’s a really important thing to tell someone,”

Harley flashed a grin at Peter while Abbie made a face.

——

“I have to go, Harley,” Peter sighed. “I’ve gotta go to school tomorrow,”

“You could skip?” Harley suggested, grinning.

“You’re such a bad influence,” Abbie muttered, tiredly.

“Thanks, Abbie,” Harley replied, teasingly.

Peter stood and grabbed his bag, motioning to Harley. Slowly moving from the couch, Harley padded over until he was stood over Peter.

“Bye, Harley,” Peter murmured, smiling softly.

Harley leaned down, pulling Peter up into a kiss and biting down on his lip. Peter let out a squeak and held onto Harley tighter. Abbie made a retching noise and sighed loudly. Breaking apart, Harley and Peter grinned at each other.

“Goodbye, gorgeous,” Harley whispered.

Peter moved his hand to intertwine his fingers with Harley’s, giving a gentle squeeze, before reluctantly letting go and walking out of the room.

Harley turned and saw Abbie’s smirk, rolling his eyes.

“Goodbye, gorgeous,” Abbie mocked, before laughing at Harley.

Harley lunged for the nearest couch cushion and grabbed it, flinging it at Abbie. Abbie let out a shriek and jumped up, running at Harley. Harley laughed loudly and dashed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter pulled on his mask and climbed out of his window, onto the fire escape. Swinging away, Peter glanced around.

“Karen, can you scan the area for me please?” Peter asked, as he swung from building to building.

“Sure Peter, scanning now,” Karen replied instantly. “There’s an armed robbery happening in a store two blocks away,”

“Can you get me a route?” Peter queried.

“Mapping now, turn left here,” Karen stated.

Flinging himself left, Peter webbed on to the nearest building and made his way to the store.

——

“Karen, scan the area again for me please?” Peter requested, feeling the strange tingle up his back.

“There are two people in the alley behind you,” Karen stated. “Physical frames suggest one male and one female,”

Whipping around, Peter stared into the alley and heard a whimper. Running straight into the alley, Peter came across a big burly man who was stood over a young woman.

“Excuse me, sir?” Peter called out. “I don’t think she’s interested,”

The man turned around and glared, before lunging at Peter. Dodging quickly, Peter jumped and kicked the man in the side, sending him to the wall with a thud.

The man grabbed for Peter but he jumped up and webbed the man’s face, adding a punch.

Stumbling, the man fell to the ground. Peter moved towards the woman and helped her up, ushering her out of the alley. Suddenly, Peter felt a tingle in his back and then a stab of pain. Looking down, Peter noticed a metal pipe sticking out of his stomach.

“Well that’s not nice,” Peter breathed, whipping around and staring at the man.

Peter kicked the man in the stomach and webbed him up before dragging him out into the street.

Thankfully, a police car actually started driving down the street and Peter flagged the car down.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Peter asked, casually. “This guy mugged a lady and harassed her in an alley,”

“Thanks,” one of the cops said. “What’s that sticking out of- out of you?”

“Oh, it’s just a metal pipe,” Peter explained.

“You may want to get that checked out,” the other cop suggested.

“I’ll be fine,” Peter insisted, brushing it off before wincing and swinging away.

Peter clutched his side and noticed there was more blood.

“Karen, scan the area please?” Peter asked, through his teeth.

“All clear, Peter,” Karen replied.

Peter nodded and made his way to the Stark Tower. Landing on the helipad, Peter slipped through a trap door and into the building.

“Hello Peter,” FRIDAY greeted. “You seem distressed,”

“Where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“In his lab with Mr. Keener,” FRIDAY replied.

Peter clutched at his side and shuffled to the lab. Moving his hand, Peter pushed the door open and left a bloody, smeared handprint on the glass. Peter grimaced and moved into the room.

“Oh my god,” Peter heard Harley say as his vision blurred. “Is that Spider-Man?”

“Yeah,” Tony replied, rushing forward.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter breathed. “I can’t breathe,”

Tony made to pull off Peter’s mask but Peter stopped him and stumbled forward, collapsing onto the floor.

Tony glanced down and noticed the pipe before turning to Harley.

“Harley, get the emergency stretcher,” Tony requested, his voice full of panic. “Why the hell is there a pipe in you?”

“There was this guy,” Peter rasped. “Cornered a woman in an alley,”

Harley came running over with the stretcher and Tony started to move Peter up. Harley moved forward to help and they lifted Peter onto the stretcher.

“He was angry and stabbed me with the pipe,” Peter slurred, his vision spotting. “I was supposed to leave it in right?”

“Yeah, you did good, kid,” Tony assured. “You did good,”

Harley and Tony rushed Peter out of the lab as Peter stared up at the ceiling, his vision going completely.

——

“Kid, we need you to wake up,” Tony murmured. “They’re going to take the pipe out,”

“Oh, ok,” Peter breathed, noticing the other people around him.

Sitting up slowly, Peter gave the medical team more access to the pipe. Some people took hold of the pole and started to slowly remove it from Peter’s stomach.

Peter felt pain rip through him and he screamed out, his voice breaking.

“He can feel it!” Tony yelled. “God damn it guys, I told you to increase the level of anaesthetics,”

“Tony, wouldn’t that kill him?” Harley asked, worried.

“No, he burns it off quicker due to his increased metabolism,” Tony explained.

Peter felt the pinch of the needle and groaned leaning on Tony. Except it wasn’t Tony. Who the hell was- Harley. Peter buried his face in Harley’s shoulder, gritting his teeth.

The medical team returned to removing the pipe and Peter winced. The pain was more bearable but not completely gone.

“Kid,” Tony started. “I have to get Dr. Cho,”

Peter nodded.

“Harley will be here the whole time,” Tony assured. “You can trust him,”

Peter closed his eyes again.

“We need you to take your suit off,” Tony added. “They can’t operate with it on,”

Peter opened his eyes again and noticed some of the medical staff placing the pipe down.

“Oh, my blood is on that pipe,” Peter murmured, almost laughing.

Tony grimaced and Harley stared in shock.

Tony rushed off, looking back multiple times to glance worriedly at Peter.

“You can lie down,” Harley started. “They can’t do anything until Dr. Cho is here,”

Nodding, Peter winced and leaned back.

“Excuse me, sir,” A nurse interrupted. “Could you take off your suit please,”

Peter glanced back and forth between the nurse and Harley.

“I can’t move,” Peter breathed.

Harley stood slowly and retrieved a pair of scissors.

“I can cut it off you?” Harley offered.

“Thanks,” Peter managed.

“You wanna leave the mask on?” Harley queried.

Peter looked Harley in the eyes for a moment, before slowly lifting his arm and tugging the mask off. Once the mask was removed from his face, Harley stared at Peter, completely still.

“Hi,” Peter whimpered, smiling weakly at Harley.

“What the hell?” Harley asked slowly, never moving his gaze from Peter’s face. “You’re a superhero, darlin’?”

“I think so,” Peter replied, his voice rough.

“You had a pipe in you,” Harley stated, shocked. “Someone attacked you, oh god,”

“Harley,” Peter managed. “Can you help me with the suit please?”

Harley stared for a moment before taking hold of the suit’s neckline and cutting it with scissors. Harley cut down the suit and Peter struggled to slip his arms out. When Harley came to Peter’s wound, he slowed down and gently peeled the suit from Peter’s body, both soaked with blood.

After getting Peter out of his suit, Harley just stared.

“Are you ok, gorgeous?” Harley breathed, doing pretty well, all things considered.

“There’s a hole in me,” Peter murmured.

“God, there is a hole in you,” Harley said, leaning forward and looking Peter in the eyes.

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you,” Peter slurred. “I wanted it to be all romantic,”

Harley grinned at Peter and moved his hand, brushing Peter’s hair back, out of his face.

“This is not what I pictured when I imagined seeing my boyfriend shirtless,” Harley admitted.

“Am I your boyfriend?” Peter asked, smiling softly.

“I was hoping you would be,” Harley replied, looking hopefully down at Peter.

“Only if you’re my boyfriend too,” Peter joked.

Harley gave a soft smile and watched as Peter turned his head. A moment later, Tony came rushing in with Dr. Cho.

“You knew they were coming, didn’t you?” Harley asked, quietly.

“I’ll explain later,” Peter promised. “Cause its a really long story,”

“I’ll hold you to that, darlin’,” Harley teased.

Tony came over and noticed Peter’s mask was off.

“So, you told him?” Tony guessed.

Peter nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“We’re ready to go,” Dr. Cho called out.

Harley jumped up, helping to move the stretcher and smiling at Peter, reassuringly.

——

Peter shuffled into the living room and smiled as he watched Harley sitting on the couch, bouncing his leg, impatiently.

“Hey, Harls,” Peter greeted, his voice sounding rough.

Harley shot up and rushed over to Peter.

“Darlin’, why are you up?” Harley asked, slinging Peter’s arm over his shoulder and helping him over to the couch.

“I have advanced healing,” Peter explained. “Tomorrow, it’ll be like it never happened,”

Harley frowned in confusion.

“How did you-“ Harley started, trailing off.

“Get like this?” Peter guessed. “I got bitten by a radioactive spider,”

“Woah,” Harley breathed, intertwining his fingers with Peter’s.

“So, I stick to things now,” Peter stated. “And I heal really quickly,”

“Stick to things?” Harley queried.

“Like I can climb buildings cause I can stick to them,” Peter elaborated. “I’d stick to the ceiling right now, but I don’t think that’s a good idea,”

Harley nodded and smiled softly at Peter.

“Oh, I’m also kinda strong,” Peter added, shrugging.

“Coney Island,” Harley breathed. “It was not physics!”

“No,” Peter sighed. “It was not physics,”

“So, how strong are you?” Harley questioned, excitedly. “What’s the heaviest thing you’ve lifted?”

“Well, I lifted part of a building when it fell on me,” Peter answered, nonchalantly.

“A building fell on you?” Harley cried, his eyes wide. “Oh my god,”

Nodding, Peter gave Harley’s hand a small squeeze.

“Wait, so you could lift me, if you wanted to?” Harley asked.

“Why?” Peter queried. “You want me to?”

Harley bit his lip and glanced at Peter, who laughed lightly.

“You’re taking this pretty well,” Peter started. “I thought you’d freak out,”

“It’s just- It’s just really cool, darlin’,” Harley admitted.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Peter agreed, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve had this planned as a chapter for a while. But I kept pushing it back. Well, it’s here now :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s kind of a time skip here, between the last chapter and this one, but the whole story is full of them so I’m sorry if you hate that.

“Dude, you’ve been with Harley nearly two months,” MJ started. “And we’ve never met him,”

“There’s never been a good time,” Peter insisted, flinging himself down onto his bed.

“Don’t bullshit me, Parker,” MJ replied, laughing.

“I just- I really want it to go well,” Peter admitted, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“He’s not going to stop dating you if he doesn’t like us,” Ned pointed out.

“I want you guys to get along,” Peter responded.

“Chill out Peter,” MJ sighed. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I could die,” Peter stated, deadpanning.

Ned and MJ laughed, which got even louder when Peter frowned, pouting.

——

Peter nibbled at his lip, worriedly, as he opened the door to the coffeehouse, Harley by his side.

Stepping through the door, Peter spotted MJ and Ned, sat in a booth, before guiding Harley over to them.

“Hey,” Harley greeted, gliding his tongue over his bottom lip. “I’m Harley,”

Harley shifted, allowing Peter to slide into the booth before following.

“Hi, I’m Michelle,” MJ said, turning to Harley. “My friends call me MJ, and you can call me Michelle,”

Harley frowned in confusion for a moment before smiling lightly.

Peter sighed and glanced at MJ, who seemed indifferent.

“Hey, man,” Ned greeted, awkwardly. “I’m Ned,”

“So, what’s Tennessee like?” MJ asked.

“Southern?” Harley replied, confused.

“You into Star Wars?” Ned questioned.

“Yeah,” Harley responded, grinning. “We tried to make lightsabers, didn’t we darlin’?”

Peter nodded, smiling.

“I would have told you,” Peter started. “But they didn’t work so I thought you’d be disappointed,”

“You’d think you could get them to work with all the stuff Tony’s got,” Harley commented, shrugging. “Apparently, we haven’t got that kind of tech,”

“Who does?” Ned asked, curious.

“Wakanda,” MJ and Harley said at the same time.

MJ smiled at Harley before glancing over at the counter.

“Hey, Harls,” Peter started. “Can you order for me while I go to the bathroom?”

“Sure, gorgeous,” Harley responded, grinning and sliding out of the booth. “Your usual?”

Peter nodded and moved out of the booth, making his way to the bathroom. Hearing MJ laugh lightly at something Harley said, Peter smiled softly.

——

Hearing a shout, Peter headed down the corridor, back towards the main coffeehouse. Peter’s eyes widened when he noticed a man with a gun, aiming at the staff behind the counter. Peter groaned when he saw Harley caught up in the chaos.

Peter dashed back towards the toilets and tapped his watch, waiting as his suit materialised.

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the coffeehouse and Peter winced, running back towards the men with the guns.

Staying behind a corner, Peter slowly reached out, firing a web at one of the men’s legs. The man stayed stuck to the floor and stared down at his foot in surprise, before readying his gun.

Breathing deeply, Peter threw away caution and sprinted into the main room, shooting webs at the armed men. Grabbing one man by the arm, Peter flipped him backwards and took his gun, webbing it to the ceiling.

The other men turned and began to fire at Peter, causing him to duck down and kick a leg out, knocking one of them off his feet. The man hit the floor with a thud and dropped his gun.

“Really, guys?” Peter asked, punching a third man in the face. “A coffeehouse?”

Peter aimed a kick at the man’s stomach and he fell back, smacking into the counter and smashing the glass display.

“Sorry about that!” Peter called. “I’ll- that’ll be paid for,”

Harley smirked at Peter and made to walk over to him when, suddenly, one of the men aimed his gun at Harley’s head.

“Hold it, Spider-Man,” the man spat. “One more move and I’ll blow his brains out,”

Peter’s eyes widened and he froze.

“Harley,” Peter murmured. “You ok?”

“Apart from the gun to my head,” Harley breathed, fidgeting with his coat zip.

“We’re going to walk out of here,” The man with the gun ground out. “And if you let us, I won’t kill your buddy,”

Peter glanced at the other men who all started to get up.

Breathing deeply, Harley stared at Peter, before grimacing as the barrel of the gun was shoved into his head.

_Help me! Help me!_

As the other men grabbed their guns, the man near Harley laughed.

“I mean it, one move,” The man taunted, his eyes flitting between Harley and Peter.

_Hey kid, what would you like for Christmas?_

Trying to calm himself down, Harley bit his lip and balled his hands into fists. Peter watched helplessly as the other man grabbed the cash from the counter.

_Mr. Stark, I am so sorry._

“What are you gonna do, Spider-Man?” The man asked. “You gonna let us take all this money?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harley caught Peter’s eye and smiled, reassuringly.

_Remember what I told you about bullies?_

Harley slowly reached up into the pocket of his coat and fumbled for his pen. Pulling it out, Harley clicked it and looked at Peter. Giving a quick nod to Peter, Harley took a deep breath before ramming the sharp nib into the man’s thigh and ducking down. The man cried out and grabbed for Harley but Peter shot a web at his hand, sticking both it and the gun to the counter.

Peter aimed a punch at the man before running to grab the others.

——

Peter watched as Harley entered the room and ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. Harley squeezed Peter tightly, before pulling back and kissing Peter urgently.

Holding onto Harley desperately, Peter clutched onto him.

They both pulled away and looked at each other.

“I’m so sorry,” Peter rasped. “I thought you were going to die,”

“I didn’t, darlin,” Harley murmured. “I’m here, I’m safe,”

“I should have been more careful,” Peter insisted. “I should have made sure you were safe,”

“Pete, don’t do this,” Harley pleaded. “You were amazin,”

Peter shook his head, still holding Harley tightly.

“I can’t believe I said your name,” Peter breathed. “I basically told him to use you as leverage,”

Harley sighed and looked Peter in the eye.

“Peter, I was in the middle of it anyway,” Harley pointed out. “An’ it’s my fault for freaking out,”

Peter cocked his head, looking confused.

“I’ve been in that situation before,” Harley explained. “When I first met Tony, I-“

“That’s not your fault,” Peter murmured. “That’s PTSD, Harls,”

“That’s not PTSD,” Harley scoffed. “I was just stupid, darlin’,”

“You could never be stupid,” Peter insisted, reaching down to grab Harley’s hand. “And don’t blame yourself for experiencing post traumatic stress,”

“What if we both stop blamin’ ourselves?” Harley suggested, stroking Peter’s hand with his thumb.

Nodding, Peter smiled and glanced up at Harley, before leaning up to kiss him softly.

——

“Mr. Stark, can I get your opinion on a recent revelation?” The reporter asked.

Tony stopped walking and turned to the reporter, sighing.

“What is this revelation, then?” Tony queried, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, the public knows that a young man moved into your tower,” the reporter started. “This man has just been spotted as a hostage in a robbery and, apparently, Spider-Man knows him,”

Tony blanked and stared at the reporter, in shock.

“Did you not know about the robbery?” The reporter questioned.

“Would you excuse me, I need to speak to someone?” Tony asked, walking off anyway.

Tony made towards the elevator, heading up the tower.

“FRIDAY?” Tony called out, sighing. “Where’s Harley?”

“Mr. Keener is in the lab with Mr. Parker,” FRIDAY responded.

“Can you take me there?” Tony asked. “Thanks,”

The elevator arrived at the right floor and Tony stepped out, almost hurrying to the lab.

Opening the door, Tony watched as Peter laughed at something Harley said.

“What the hell happened at this robbery?” Tony cried. “And why didn’t anyone tell me about it?”

Harley and Peter’s heads shot over to Tony and they smiled awkwardly.

“Hey Tony,” Harley greeted.

“Were you held hostage?” Tony asked.

Harley nibbled at his bottom lip and nodded slowly.

“Please explain,” Tony breathed out, exasperated.

“Well, we went out for coffee,” Harley started. “An’ some guys with guns came in,”

Tony raised his eyebrows and sighed.

“And Peter secretly put his suit on,” Harley added. “But then this man got ahold of me and had a gun to my head,”

“And Harley stabbed him with a pen,” Peter stated, proudly. “But I accidentally said his name, so everyone knew we knew each other,”

Tony groaned and put his head in his hands.

“You’re literally the worst at secret identities, kid,” Tony complained.

“Says Mr. ‘I am Iron Man’,” Harley retorted.

Tony looked up at Harley and made a face, before massaging his temples.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle it,” Tony stated, smiling softly.

“Oh, Tony,” Harley said, suddenly. “How do you feel about paying for a glass display?”

“Oh my god,” Tony breathed, before sighing loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter closed his locker and jumped back when he saw Flash behind it.

“What’s up, Penis?” Flash asked, smirking.

“You know Flash,” Peter started. “You could just leave me alone,”

“Where’s the fun in that, Parker?” Flash asked, laughing. “Anyway, you heard about that kid living with Tony Stark?”

Peter nodded and sighed.

“Don’t you know him?” Flash teased. “Because of your internship?”

“His name’s Harley,” Peter replied. “And yeah, I do know him,”

“Sure,” Flash scoffed.

“Why bother asking if you don’t believe me, anyway?” Peter questioned.

“I’m trying to catch you in your lie, Parker,” Flash stated. “‘Cause I know you’re full of crap,”

“How would you know that?” Peter asked, rolling his eyes. “You can’t read my mind,”

“It’s not hard,” Flash started. “As if Tony Stark would want someone like you to intern for him,”

Peter ground his teeth down and stayed silent.

“What makes you so special?” Flash taunted.

“I don’t need to prove myself to you,” Peter seethed, before turning around and moving to walk away.

Suddenly, Flash grabbed ahold of Peter’s backpack and pulled him backwards, pushing him against the lockers.

“I’m talking to you, Penis,” Flash stated, annoyed.

“You want my lunch money?” Peter asked, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, shut up, Parker,” Flash spat.

Peter moved out of Flash’s reach and hurried away.

——

“Hey May!” Peter called out, stepping into his apartment.

“Hi, Peter,” Aunt May replied, coming out of her room and over to Peter. “How was school?”

“It was alright,” Peter answered, smiling weakly. “Just another day, I guess,”

“Uh oh,” Aunt May said, sighing. “I know that look,”

“It’s just Flash,” Peter explained. “He’s being especially annoying,”

“Flash is an idiot,” May stated, bluntly. “I know, technically, he’s kinda smart, but he’s an idiot,”

Peter smiled and headed towards his room. Pushing the door open, Peter placed his bag down on the bed, getting his books and equipment out to do his homework.

Just then, Peter’s phone started ringing. Answering the call, Peter heard Harley’s voice and smiled.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Harley greeted. “How was your day?”

“Not the greatest,” Peter admitted. “But it’s really not that important,”

“It’s important to me,” Harley replied. “I-uh- I care about you,”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Peter murmured.

“That’s okay, darlin’,” Harley started. “We don’t have to talk about anything,”

“We could talk about that date you’re taking me on,” Peter suggested.

“Yeah, the one on Friday,” Harley agreed, chuckling.

“Will you tell me where we’re going?” Peter queried.

“Nope,” Harley answered. “That’s a secret, darlin’,”

Smiling, Peter bit his lip.

“I’d better let you go,” Harley sighed. “I’m sure you’ve got homework,”

“Yeah,” Peter replied, smiling sadly.

“I just wanted to see how school went an’ everything,” Harley stated.

“Because you care about me?” Peter guessed.

“Yeah, I do,” Harley breathed. “Goodbye, gorgeous,”

“Bye, Harley,” Peter replied.

Ending the call, Peter focused on his homework but struggled to concentrate. Instead of chemistry, something else was floating through his brain.

——

Moving to help with the dishes, Peter thought for a moment.

“Peter?” Aunt May called. “You still with me?”

Peter blinked and turned to his aunt.

“Sorry,” Peter replied, sheepishly.

“It’s alright,” May responded, before smiling softly. “What’s up? Is something wrong?”

Peter nibbled at his bottom lip and moved over to his aunt.

“When you first started dating Uncle Ben-uh-“ Peter started, cutting off. “How did you know you loved him?”

Aunt May stared at Peter for a moment before tugging Peter over to the couch.

“I knew I loved Ben when I knew I couldn’t live without him,” Aunt May answered. “I just wanted him to be happy and to be okay, but also to be those things with me,”

Peter nodded and sat, quietly.

“Are you in love with Harley?” Aunt May questioned, her voice soft.

“I was willing to let those men go,” Peter admitted. “I didn’t care, as long as Harley was safe,”

Aunt May smiled and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“I know that makes me the worst superhero ever, but-“ Peter began.

“No, Peter,” Aunt May interrupted. “It makes you human,”

“I was so scared that he would die,” Peter continued. “Because I didn’t want to live without him. I couldn’t imagine a world where I was the reason he died,”

“Do you think you loved him then?” Aunt May asked, pulling away and looking Peter in the eye.

“I don’t know,” Peter breathed.

“That’s okay,” Aunt May assured. “You don’t have to rush anything,”

Nodding slowly, Peter smiled at his aunt.

“Thank you, May,” Peter murmured.

“It’s what I’m here for, Peter,” Aunt May replied, grinning.

——

Peter walked down the corridor and grinned when he noticed Bucky at the other end.

“Hi Mr. Bucky,” Peter greeted, happily.

“Hey kid,” Bucky replied. “How many times do I have to tell you? It’s just Bucky,”

“Sorry, Mr. Bucky,” Peter responded, grimacing.

Bucky sighed in fond exasperation before thinking for a moment.

“I left some cookies out,” Bucky stated. “If you can get to them before Steve, you can have some,”

“Thanks, Mr. Bucky!” Peter exclaimed, bounding in the direction of the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Bucky chuckled and continued down the corridor.

——

“You brought cookies, darlin’?” Harley asked, a grin lighting up his face.

“Bucky made them,” Peter explained. “We’re lucky to get any,”

Holding out a cookie for Harley, Peter smiled softly and moved over to his boyfriend.

“Hi,” Peter murmured, taking Harley’s hand and placing the cookie into it.

Harley took a small bite and smiled down at Peter before placing the cookie down on the table.

“It’s really nice, darlin’,” Harley stated, grinning.

“Mr. Bucky puts extra sugar in to make it really sweet,” Peter explained.

“I think you’re sweeter,” Harley murmured.

Peter blushed bright red and lightly nudged Harley’s arm.

“That was pretty sappy,” Peter joked, grinning. “It’s a good thing I think you’re sweet too,”

“I’m not sweet,” Harley insisted.

“Yeah, you are,” Peter countered, smirking and leaning up to kiss Harley on the jaw.

Peter began to press gentle kisses along Harley’s jaw and up, before pressing a kiss on Harley’s cheek.

“Okay, I am,” Harley relented, smiling softly. “But only if you keep kissing me,”

“Okay,” Peter breathed, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Harley’s lips.

“C’mon, gorgeous,” Harley murmured. “That all you got?”

Smiling against Harley’s lips, Peter paused for a moment before pulling Harley to him. Harley swept Peter into his arms and held Peter around his waist. Peter moved his hands up and buried his fingers in Harley’s mess of curls.

Letting out a small squeak, Peter briefly broke the kiss when Harley lifted him and placed him onto the table, narrowly missing the cookies.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t notice the loud noises in the vent. Crossing his ankles over each other, Peter kept his legs around Harley’s waist and tugged gently at Harley’s hair.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and the pair broke apart, turning to face whoever was now present.

“Clint,” Peter murmured, smiling awkwardly.

“Hey Peter,” Clint greeted. “How’s it going, Keener?”

“It was going pretty great,” Harley replied, grimacing.

“Oh, hey,” Clint cried. “Are those Bucky’s cookies?”

Peter breathed in deeply and nodded.

“Cool!” Clint shouted. “I’ll have to get some,”

“Are we going to talk about-“ Peter started, trailing off. “What you just witnessed?”

Clint glanced at the pair, noticing they were still wrapped around each other.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Clint replied, shrugging.

“I kinda feel like we should,” Peter stated, looking Harley in the eyes.

“Sure,” Harley agreed, stepping backwards.

Peter unlinked his legs and hopped down to the floor, turning and looking over the table at Clint.

“Look, I’m not stupid,” Clint commented. “Despite what Tasha says sometimes,”

“I know,” Peter breathed, smiling awkwardly.

“I know you two were probably about to do unspeakable things,” Clint joked, before seeing Harley and Peter’s faces. “Bad time for jokes? Okay,”

“Do you have a problem with what we were doing?” Harley asked, standing up straighter and holding onto Peter’s wrist.

“I couldn’t care less,” Clint answered. “People should be able to screw who they want,”

Peter sighed in relief and moved closer to Harley.

“I’d better be going,” Clint said, nonchalantly. “Cookies to eat, ex-assassins to see,”

Peter rushed over to Clint and looked him in the eye.

“Clint, you cannot tell anyone,” Peter pleaded. “No one knows,”

“Sure kid,” Clint replied, smiling. “You two can continue now,”

Clint moves towards the door, laughing at Harley and Peter’s shocked faces.

“What?” Clint cried. “I was young and in love, once!”

Peter blushed bright red and turned to Harley, who seemed equally as embarrassed.

Clint chuckled and pushed the door open, carrying on with his day.

“That was-“ Harley started, unable to find the words.

“Awkward?” Peter guessed.

“That’s one word for it, darlin’,” Harley breathed.

——

“So, are you ready for this date?” Harley asked, taking Peter’s hand in his own.

“Will you tell me where we’re going, now?” Peter asked, still grinning.

“Not yet,” Harley replied, grinning. “Can you close your eyes for me?”

“This better not be an elaborate plan to kill me,” Peter warned, laughing. “I’d be really mad if it was,”

“You’d be really dead if it was,” Harley corrected. “Don’t worry, darlin’, you’re in safe hands,”

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, letting Harley guide him.

“Take a big step here,” Harley said, holding onto Peter’s shoulders.

“Oh my god,” Peter breathed. “Is this an elevator,”

“Maybe,” Harley replied, happily.

Peter grabbed onto Harley’s arm in shock, jumping when the elevator started moving.

——

“Okay, darlin’,” Harley started, letting go of Peter. “You can open your eyes now,”

Peter’s eyes shot open and he glanced around him, beaming widely. They were stood on part of the roof of the tower, with blankets and lanterns littered about.

“Harley,” Peter breathed.

“I know it’s not much,” Harley started. “But taking you to some fancy restaurant didn’t feel right,”

Turning around, Peter held onto Harley’s hands and looked him in the eyes.

“This is perfect, Harley,” Peter stated, firmly. “I love it,”

“I’m glad you like it, gorgeous,” Harley replied, squeezing Peter’s hands.

Peter and Harley moved over to the blankets, sitting down while still holding each other’s hand tightly.

“An’ I know you like Thai food,” Harley began. “So, I got some,”

Grinning, Peter watched as Harley retrieved two takeout bags. The pair quickly ripped open the bags and grabbed their food.

——

“You know, darlin’, New York’s got a really pretty view,” Harley commented.

Peter glanced around at the skyscrapers and the sun setting behind them.

“Yeah, it really does,” Peter agreed, turning back to Harley, only to notice that the only place Harley was looking, was at Peter. “Oh,”

Harley grinned as Peter blushed bright red and stared down at the floor

“Darlin’, I know I’m not good with emotions,” Harley started. “But I-“

Harley cut off when a loud explosion sounded and screams echoed into the night. Eyes wide, Harley and Peter shot up and ran over to the ledge, peering down.

Unable to see anything due to the height, Harley and Peter grabbed onto each other and moved towards the door inside.

Suddenly, Harley’s phone rang and he tugged it out of his pocket, answering the call.

“Tony?” Harley asked. “What’s goin’ on?”

Peter stared at Harley, squeezing his hand with worry.

“Right,” Harley sighed. “We’re on the roof,”

Peter could faintly hear Tony shouting down the phone.

“We’ll get inside,” Harley stated. “Bye Tony,”

Harley ended the call and stared at Peter.

“Some Norse guys are looking for Thor,” Harley explained. “An’ they’re making a statement,”

Peter gripped Harley’s hand tightly before letting go and moving back over to the ledge.

“Peter?” Harley called. “We need to get inside. Tony’s locking the tower down,”

“I have to help,” Peter stated, turning back to Harley.

Smiling sadly, Harley ran to Peter and pulled him into an embrace.

“Just please be careful,” Harley murmured, clutching Peter tightly. “I need you to be careful,”

“Because you care about me?” Peter guessed, smiling softly.

“Because I love you,” Harley corrected, glancing at Peter nervously.

Peter’s breath caught in his throat and he stared in shock.

“I love you too,” Peter murmured, before crashing his lips onto Harley’s, kissing him urgently. “God, I love you so much,”

“I don’t wanna live without you, darlin’,” Harley admitted. “So, come back in one piece, would you?”

Nodding, Peter tapped his watch and held Harley tightly, before moving back, feeling his suit materialise.

“Get inside, Harley,” Peter pleaded, reaching out to his boyfriend.

Nodding, Harley moved towards the door.

“Go kick their asses, gorgeous,” Harley stated, grinning wickedly.

Peter mock saluted before jumping up onto the ledge and dropping off the tower, firing a web and swinging towards the fight.

——


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some discussions about Rape/Non-Con, as well as some non-explicit, flashbacks. These are no detailed descriptions, only words, similar to Harley’s coffeehouse flashbacks in an earlier chapter. However, if you do not feel comfortable with these topics and feel that reading this may cause distress, please avoid reading this chapter. It will not affect the general plot (if you can really call it a plot) but may cause slight confusion in other chapters. Your health and happiness is more important which is why I made this chapter easy to throw away if necessary.  
> None of the Rape/Non-Con occurs between Peter and Harley. This may be obvious to some but I wanted to make it clear.

“Peter!” Harley cried, shooting over from the couch and pulling Peter into a hug.

“Do I get hug too?” Tony asked, coming into the room.

“No,” Harley responded, contradicting himself by pulling away and moving to hug Tony. “Never,”

“You going soft, Keener?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Absolutely not,” Harley insisted.

Peter shrugged, clearly disagreeing with Harley, before sitting down.

“Are you okay?” Harley asked, looking Peter in the eye.

“Just a few scrapes and bruises,” Peter responded, smiling softly.

“Don’t lie, Pete,” Tony warned. “He’ll get the truthout of you,”

Harley’s eyes widened as he looked at Peter with concern.

“I’m alright now,” Peter assured. “But, at one point I- I kinda got into a situation,”

“What kind of situation?” Harley questioned, narrowing his eyes.

“The Norse guy used Peter as a human shot put,” Tony explained. “He grabbed onto a web that Peter fired,”

Harley moved to Peter and held onto his arm.

“Seriously,” Harley murmured. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, Peter smiled softly at Harley.

“Well, as fun as this is,” Tony started, sighing. “I have to explain to Pepper why I briefly left retirement,”

Peter held in a laugh and turned to Harley, who had a smirk on his face.

Looking scared, Tony made his way to the elevator, glancing back at Peter and Harley.

The elevator doors closed and Harley grabbed Peter’s hand, moving closer.

“Darlin’,” Harley started. “You’re gonna give me so many heart attacks,”

“Sorry,” Peter breathed, wincing.

“Just promise me something,” Harley requested. “Always come back, alive,”

“I’ll try,” Peter joked.

“I’m not willing to live without you,” Harley murmured, pulling Peter closer. “I can’t,”

“You won’t,” Peter promised. “Harley Keener, I will always come back to you,”

Smiling softly, Harley pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

“How bruised are you?” Harley asked, suddenly, a small smile forming on his face.

“Not very,” Peter breathed, looking Harley in the eyes.

Harley leaned down and kissed Peter, tugging him into his arms. Moving his arms up, Peter wrapped them around Harley’s neck. They both pulled away to catch their breath, grinning at each other.

Grabbing Harley’s hand, Peter tugged him away, moving towards the corridor. They just made it to the doorway when Harley backed Peter against the wall and kissed him again, more urgently this time.

Peter smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

——

Fumbling awkwardly, they pushed Harley’s door open and moved into the room, slamming it shut behind them.

“I love you,” Peter breathed.

“I love you,” Harley responded, grinning.

Peter backed up, Harley following him, until his legs hit Harley’s bed. Peter fell pretty inelegantly and laughed. Smiling down at Peter, Harley gently nudged Peter’s legs open, standing between them.

“Your ass looks great in that suit, gorgeous,” Harley murmured. “Just in case you didn’t know,”

Peter blushed bright red before reaching up and tugging Harley down. Peter’s head hit the bed and he let out a small squeak, while Harley hovered above him, laughing lightly.

Leaning down to kiss Peter, Harley gently toyed with the hem of Peter’s shirt, before pulling back slightly.

“This okay, darlin’?” Harley asked, his voice soft.

Nodding, Peter sat up to kiss Harley again and brought his hands up, into Harley’s hair. Peter trailed his hands back down to hold onto Harley’s waist, before breaking away to catch his breath.

“You wanted to know if I could lift you?” Peter queried, smiling.

Harley grinned at Peter and gave a slow nod. Peter held onto Harley’s waist tightly and stood, lifting Harley up with him. Harley’s eyes widened as Peter turned and put Harley back down on the bed. Harley shuffled backwards and Peter climbed into Harley’s lap, fumbling to take off his shirt.

“Hey,” Harley breathed. “You can slow down, darlin’, I’m not gonna disappear,”

“Wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen,” Peter mumbled, looking down.

Harley reached up and tilted Peter’s chin.

“It’s okay,” Harley murmured. “We’re here, we’re together,”

“I love you,” Peter replied, holding onto Harley’s arm.

“I love you too, gorgeous,” Harley said, grinning. “Now, can you take your shirt off? Can you do that for me, Petey?”

_Can you do that for me, Petey?_

Peter slowly reached back and pulled his shirt over his head, everything suddenly getting really loud. Peter clutched onto Harley as he felt Harley press a soft kiss near his collarbone.

_Skip, what are you doing?_

Peter’s vision blurred and he tried to focus on Harley’s face. Peter felt the vague brush of lips near his neck and listened as his heartbeat sped up.

_You trust me, right Petey?_

Peter felt Harley move back and heard what sounded like Harley’s voice.Peter held his breath and reached for Harley’s hand, staring at the wall ahead.

_You’re hurting me._

Peter felt Harley move beneath him and jumped back, falling to the floor. His head hit the carpet and he closed his eyes.

_Why are you hurting me?_

Peter felt Harley grab his hand and flinched back, curling in on himself. Harley was shouting his name. Peter couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. Harley’s voice got louder before a high-pitched whine echoed throughout Peter’s head.

Taking a deep, ragged breath, Peter opened his eyes and glanced at Harley’s face. It’s Harley. Harley. Harley. Peter felt tears roll down his face as his vision cleared.

“Peter?” Harley whispered. “Peter, are you okay?”

Peter looked into Harley’s eyes and grabbed his hands, squeezing tightly.

“Harley,” Peter rasped out.

“What happened, darlin’?” Harley murmured, confused.

“Harley,” Peter repeated.

“It’s ok, gorgeous,” Harley started, softly. “Just breathe,”

Peter nodded and breathed deep breaths, glancing around the room.

“It’s too bright,” Peter struggled. “It’s too loud,”

Harley frowned in confusion.

“Your senses?” Harley guessed. “Dialled to eleven?”

“23,” Peter corrected, staring down at the floor.

Pulling back, Harley grabbed a blanket from the bed and brought it to Peter, who took it and covered himself with it, blocking out the light.

Harley sat down next to Peter and leaned his head against the wall.

——

Gently removing the blanket, Peter turned to Harley who looked him in the eyes.

“Are you okay?” Harley murmured.

Peter nodded and shuffled closer to Harley.

“I’m sorry for freaking out,” Peter mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“No, Peter,” Harley replied, firmly. “You’re not blamin’ yourself for this,”

Peter opened his mouth to protest but Harley gently took his hand.

“I don’t know what happened, an’ you don’t have to tell me,” Harley started, hesitantly. “But if you want to talk about it, I’m here, darlin’,”

“I don’t really like to talk about it,” Peter admitted. “But I want to tell you,”

Harley nodded slowly and looked Peter in the eyes.

“I’ve been in this situation before,” Peter began, nervously. “But, really, it was nothing like this,”

Peter held onto Harley’s hand tightly.

“I’ve had-uh-technically, I’ve done the whole ‘sex thing’,” Peter explained, attempting to slow his breathing. “But it wasn’t really sex because I-uh-I didn’t want it,”

Harley’s breath caught in his throat and he stared at Peter.

“And I told him,” Peter rasped. “But he-“

Peter cut off with a small sob, as Harley pulled him into his arms.

“He didn’t care,” Peter continued. “But you do, and you stopped,”

“You shouldn’t praise me for that, gorgeous,” Harley insisted, softly. “That should be expected, and I’m so sorry it’s not your experience,”

“Don’t be sorry, Harls,” Peter replied, his voice breaking. “You didn’t do anything,”

“I’m sorry you ever had live through what you did,” Harley murmured. “I wish I could have protected you, darlin’,”

“You didn’t know me,” Peter sighed, smiling weakly. “It was a long time ago,”

Harley frowned and hugged Peter to him. Leaning his head on Harley’s shoulder, Peter closed his eyes.

After sitting for a while, Peter’s eyes flickered open and he turned his head, glancing at Harley.

“Harley?” Peter breathed out.

Harley held Peter tightly.

“I’m here, darlin’,” Harley replied, softly. “I’m here,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is a little shorter but it felt right to end it here, instead of just brushing it off to move on with a different section or event.  
> ———  
> Harley accidentally says something triggering to Peter during a somewhat sexual situation causing a panic attack and a look into Peter’s past.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while. This chapter just blocked my mind I guess. Hope you enjoy it though :)

Tony sipped at his coffee before turning to Harley.

“So, Keener,” Tony started, tapping the kitchen counter. “What are your plans for today?”

“Nothin’,” Harley replied, thinking for a moment. “Peter was gonna come over, but he’s helpin’ his aunt,”

“Would you consider helping me with a car part?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Harley responded. “I’d love to,”

“Look at you, being all sweet,” Tony joked. “I think Peter’s rubbing off on you,”

Harley choked on his drink and spluttered at Tony.

“Peter’s not rubbing off on anyone,” Harley insisted, placing his mug down.

Grinning, Tony laughed at Harley and stood up from his stool.

“Tony?” Harley started. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, kid,” Tony replied. “What’s up?”

“I-I have to tell you something,” Harley admitted, going unusually quiet.

“Don’t tell me you got someone pregnant,” Tony joked.

Harley’s eyes widened and he stared at Tony, who paled.

“Please don’t tell me you got someone pregnant,” Tony repeated, panicked. “I’m not ready to be a grandfather. Pepper is going to freak out-“

“Tony!” Harley interrupted, cutting off Tony’s nervous rant. “It’s pretty much impossible,”

“What is?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not very likely that I’ll ever get someone pregnant,” Harley confessed, staring down at the counter. “A lot of biology gets in the way,”

Tony stayed silent and Harley looked up, meeting his eye.

“I’m gay,” Harley elaborated. “As gay as they get,”

Tony opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Harley fiddled with the hem of his shirt, awkwardly, before sighing.

“I know it’s probably weird for you,” Harley started, quietly.

Tony moved closer to Harley and smiled softly.

“There’s a lot of weird things about you, kid,” Tony began, sitting down next to Harley. “Being gay isn’t one of them,”

Harley let out a small laugh and the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“So,” Tony said, nonchalantly. “Any guys you’re interested in?”

Harley blanked and stared at Tony.

“We really gonna talk about this, old man?” Harley queried, avoiding answering Tony’s question.

“I guess not,” Tony responded, before shooting a small glare at Harley. “And I am not old, Keener, I’m in my prime,”

——

Peter grabbed the bag of chips off his bed and sat down.

“Peter, don’t worry about it,” MJ started. “Flash is pathetic,”

“I just wish he’d leave me alone, y’know,” Peter replied, sighing.

“He’s jealous, Peter,” Ned pointed out. “He wishes he had a Stark Internship,”

“Maybe he’s into you,” MJ suggested.

Peter cringed and looked at MJ in disgust.

“Absolutely not,” Peter said, grimacing.

“He’s obsessed with you,” MJ commented. “It would make sense,”

“I really don’t think so, MJ,” Peter responded. “I think he just likes to insult me,”

“But he loves Spider-Man,” Ned commented. “How ironic,”

“How annoying,” Peter corrected.

“Have you talked to Harley about Flash?” Ned asked, cocking his head to the side.

“No, why?” Peter questioned, obliviously.

“‘Cause he’s your boyfriend and people talk about that kinda stuff,” MJ answered, rolling her eyes. “Are you that emotionally constipated?”

“Hey!” Peter cried, offended.

“Am I wrong?” MJ queried, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

Peter shook his head and grumbled under his breath, before sighing.

“If I tell Harley, he’ll go nuts,” Peter stated.

“And?” MJ replied, frowning in confusion. “Maybe he’ll hunt Flash down or something,”

“That’s the problem,” Peter responded. “I don’t really want Harley to go to prison for assaulting a minor,”

“So wait until Flash is 18,” Ned suggested, shrugging. “But, do you really think that Tony Stark would let his adopted son go to jail or something?”

“No, he definitely wouldn’t,” Peter answered, laughing lightly.

“Problem solved,” MJ stated, nonchalantly.

“I guess I’ll talk to him about it,” Peter relented. “But I’m not letting him go after Flash,”

“Why, Peter?” Ned complained. “It would be kinda fun to watch,”

“Yeah, I guess,” Peter agreed, smiling sheepishly.

——

“So, what have you been up to today?” Peter asked, wrapping his arms around Harley from behind.

“I’ve been workin’ on these car parts for the past few days,” Harley replied, smiling and glancing over his shoulder. “How was your day?”

“It was alright,” Peter replied, reaching up to play with Harley’s hair. “The usual,”

Harley stopped and put everything down, spinning around on the stool.

“What’s ‘the usual’?” Harley queried, raising an eyebrow.

“There’s just this guy who won’t leave me alone,” Peter admitted. “But he’s been doing it for years so it doesn’t really matter,”

“It does matter, darlin’,” Harley insisted, holding onto Peter’s waist.

“It’s just stupid name-calling,” Peter explained, calmly. “And stuff about the Stark Internship,”

“What about the Stark Internship?” Harley questions, slowly.

“He doesn’t think it’s real,” Peter answered, nonchalantly.

“And you said name-calling?” Harley queried, looking Peter in the eyes. “What does he call you?”

“Penis Parker,” Peter muttered, embarrassed.

Harley’s eyes widened and his grip on Peter tightened.

“What’s his name, darlin’?” Harley asked, his voice low.

“Flash,” Peter answered. “But don’t do anything stupid,”

Harley frowned in confusion and pulled Peter closer. Peter stood between Harley’s legs.

“I don’t think what I’ve got planned is stupid, gorgeous,” Harley stated, feigning innocence.

“What’ve you got planned?” Peter asked, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Beatin’ the hell out of him,” Harley responded.

“That would be very stupid,” Peter insisted, oddly cheery. “Because then, you’d go to jail for assaulting a minor,”

“Not if I didn’t get caught,” Harley countered, a grin forming. “But I guess I’ve got a pretty good reason not to,”

Peter raised an eyebrow, curiously.

“If I went to jail, I wouldn’t see you,” Harley stated, smiling at Peter.

Peter leaned down to press a soft kiss toHarley’s lips, before smiling.

“I’m flattered that you want to go to jail for me,” Peter started, jokingly. “But it’s really not necessary,”

Harley grinned before standing up and taking hold of Peter’s hands, leading him over to another bench.

“Since you’re the god of formulas, darlin’,” Harley began, glancing at Peter. “You mind helpin’ me with this?”

“I’d love to,” Peter responded, a small blush creeping onto his face.

——

Harley grinned and laughed at something Peter said, before hearing the tapping on the glass. Turning, the pair came to face Abby, who had a smirk on her face.

“You two ever leaving the lab?” Abby asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Harley replied, leaning back against the counter. “We live here now,”

“So you’re movin’ in together now?” Abby teased, holding in a laugh when both Harley and Peter flushed slightly. “I guess you’ll have to miss dinner,”

“What’s for dinner?” Peter piped up, cocking his head to the side.

“Did you forget?” Abby questioned, smirking. “It’s the big family dinner,”

“Oh god,” Peter groaned. “Everyone’s here,”

“What?” Harley murmured, leaning over to Peter.

“Natasha’s coming,” Peter whispered. “She can always read me,”

“Like a book?” Harley guessed, smiling softly.

Nodding, Peter looked Harley in the eyes.

“She’s gonna know about us immediately,” Peter stated, quietly.

“If Clint didn’t tell her already,” Harley pointed out. “He has no backbone when it comes to her,”

“I do want to see her,” Peter almost whined. “It’s been a while,”

“Don’t worry about it, gorgeous,” Harley started. “If she figures it out, she’ll probably stay quiet about it,”

Nodding, Peter stood up and turned back to Abby.

“Now that whatever that was is done,” Abby remarked. “Are you two coming down?”

Harley sighed loudly and let Peter lead him out of the lab.

——

“How’s everyone been?” Tony asked, suddenly, placing his cutlery down.

“We’re doing this now?” Natasha queried, raising an eyebrow while still cutting into her food.

“Aren’t heartfelt chats reserved for after dessert?” Clint questioned, glancing around the table.

Tony shook his head laughed lightly.

“We’re gonna go clockwise,” Tony stated, loudly. “And tell the table something about our week,”

A loud chorus of groans echoed throughout the room.

“C’mon Tony,” Harley complained.

“Just for that, Keener,” Tony said, smugly. “You’re going first,”

Sighing loudly, Harley thought for a moment before clearing his throat.

“I broke my sleep deprivation record,” Harley announced, holding in a laugh. “I accidentally made it to 57 hours,”

Peter’s eyes widened and his head shot sideways.

“Oh my god, Harley,” Peter breathed. “Please tell me you’ve slept today,”

“I slept last night,” Harley assured, smiling softly at Peter.

“Christ kid,” Sam said, looking worried. “Why are you proud of that?”

“Peter’s still got me beat,” Harley replied, pretending to pout. “But I think only Tony could beat Peter,”

“Wait, Peter, what’s your record?” Natasha asked, her protective side flaring up.

Peter mumbled something quietly and looked down, embarrassed.

“Peter?” Tony started, sounding worried.

“A lot of it was because of sensory overloads,” Peter started, defensively. “So it’s not my fault,”

“I literally had to force you to sleep,” Harley reminded Peter. “You nearly drowned in a mug of coffee,”

“We still don’t know the actual number,” Sam pointed out.

“Peter, I’ll put peppermint in my next batch of cookies,” Bucky threatened.

Peter stared in horror.

“Betrayal,” Peter breathed.

“Is it 100?” Steve guessed.

“It’s not that bad,” Peter stated, frowning.

“What is it?” Natasha questioned.

“99,” Peter sighed.

“Hours?” Clint cried.

“It’s only four days,” Peter defended.

“Peter, that’s unhealthy,” Natasha stated, letting worry slip through.

“I know,” Peter replied. “Harley tells me all the time,”

“Someone has to, Peter,” Harley pointed out.

“This got awkward so quickly,” Peter complained.

“I blame Tony,” Harley stated, immediately.

“So do I,” Natasha agreed, hiding her grin by beginning to eat again.

“That’s it, Keener, you’re out of the will,” Tony said, glaring at Harley.

“You love me, old man,” Harley pointed out.

“It’s a good job I do,” Tony sighed, massaging his temples. “You kids give me the biggest headaches,”

“You sound as old as Steve, Tony,” Natasha teased.

“You know what, Romanoff-” Steve started, cutting off as everyone laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda has a discussion about certain Skip-related issues, but it’s hella vague. But, again, if it makes you uncomfortable, I’d skip the first section.   
> Also, some sexual content is implied here but no smut.

Peter was nervous. Or maybe that was an understatement. Probably but Peter was too caught up in his current problem to even think about that. And, while he didn’t want to gross his friends out or anything, desperate times call for desperate measures. Which is why Ned and MJ were currently staring in worry at Peter’s nervous stress.

Sighing, Peter met his friends’ eyes.

“Peter?” Ned started. “Are you okay?”

“It’s kinda complicated,” Peter admitted. “I have a problem,”

“Yeah, Peter, we know,” MJ teased, smirking slightly.

Peter stared at MJ before carrying on.

“I know it’s weird to talk about,” Peter said, smiling awkwardly. “But I need help,”

“We can’t help you if you don’t tell us,” Ned pointed out. “We’re your best friends, don’t worry about it,”

“I want to-uh- y’know- with Harley,” Peter mumbled.

“Do we?” MJ replied. “Do we know?”

“You know what I mean,” Peter insisted, before sighing.

“Does he not want to?” Ned questioned.

“I’m sure he does,” Peter answered, blushing a bright red. “I can feel it,”

“You might have to ask him,” Ned suggested.

“No, Ned, I can feel it,” Peter repeated.

Ned’s eyes widened and he nodded, silently.

“So, what’s the issue?” MJ asked.

“I freaked out last time,” Peter confessed, worriedly.

“There’s a ‘last time’?” Ned cried. “Dude, why didn’t you tell us?”

“‘Cause it’s weird, Ned,” Peter started. “It’s a weird thing to start a conversation with,”

Ned sighed before looking at Peter.

“You freaked out,” Ned stated. “Like, because of-“

“Yeah, because of him,” Peter explained, reluctantly, before curling in on himself. “I kinda told Harley about it, but not everything,”

“Peter,” MJ started, her voice strangely soft. “What are you worried about?”

“I don’t want him to-“ Peter struggled, his voice breaking. “I don’t want him to think that I’m broken,”

“You are not broken,” MJ replied, firmly. “You are not broken at all,”

Peter looked down and fiddled with his shirt’s fraying hem.

“Peter, you’re not broken,” MJ repeated. “Yes, something happened to you, but you are whole,”

“Peter, you’re living your life,” Ned agreed. “He tried to break you but he failed,”

“He didn’t win, Peter,” MJ added. “You didn’t let him,”

Peter lifted his head to look at his friends.

“Trust us,” Ned began. “You are far from broken. You’re strong, Peter, stronger than most people,”

Peter smiled weakly, before swallowing, eyes watering.

“Don’t cry,” MJ said, almost softly. “Ned will start too,”

“Are you sure you don’t mean yourself?” Ned asked, teasing slightly.

MJ shook her head slowly, staying silent.

“I don’t cry,” MJ stated, proudly, her voice wobbling strangely.

Peter let out a small laugh, before wiping his eyes. Standing slowly, Peter pulled his friends into a hug. MJ feigned reluctance before wrapping her arms around the two boys.

——

“So you’re going over to the tower tonight?” Ned asked, quietly.

“Yeah, Happy’s picking me up,” Peter replied as he filled a test tube.

“So, Peter, what’s your plan?” Ned questioned, turning in his seat.

“My plan?” Peter responded.

“Yeah, like a plan of seduction,” Ned stated, casually.

“I don’t have one,” Peter replied, frowning in confusion.

“Dude, you totally need a plan of seduction,” Ned started, sighing. “Like sexy clothes and stuff,”

“I don’t own sexy clothes,” Peter pointed out. “And what would be sexy clothes?”

Ned thought for a moment before his eyes widened.

“His clothes,” Ned breathed. “Do you have any of his clothes at home,”

“I have a hoodie he gave me when it was cold,” Peter answered, smiling softly.

“Okay,” Ned began, his voice firm. “You’re going to put on your skinniest jeans and his hoodie, with no other shirt,”

“What?” Peter breathed.

“Because he’s got to be six feet tall and you, Peter, are significantly shorter,” Ned responded. “So, it’ll be huge on you and show some skin,”

Peter frowned and opened his mouth to speak, before sighing.

“Ned, I’m just helping Mr. Stark out tonight,” Peter explained. “There probably won’t be much alone time,”

“This is only the first step of the plan,” Ned sighed. “Peter, I have so much to teach you,”

“How do you know all this stuff?” Peter questioned.

“Summer romances change a man,” Ned murmured.

“Ned, that was nearly a year ago,” Peter pointed out.

“And I’ve been waiting to share my knowledge since then,” Ned replied, grinning.

——

As much as Peter complained about Ned’s ‘plan’, he did exactly as Ned said.

Fiddling with the sleeve of Harley’s hoodie, Peter bit his lip and forced his nervousness down. Peter’s worry grew the closer he got to the tower.

Even as he stepped into the elevator, Peter contemplated going home to change and attempting to rush back. But Peter’s feet were more determined and he ended up in Mr. Stark’s lab.

As Peter opened the door, Harley’s head shot up.

“Hey darlin’,” Harley drawled, smiling softly.

“Hi, Harls,” Peter replied, moving over to his boyfriend. “Is Mr. Stark here?”

“He left to sign something ‘bout ten minutes ago,” Harley answered, standing up from the bench and pulling Peter to him.

Peter grinned and leaned up to kiss Harley.

Harley moved his hands up to hold Peter’s waist before he stopped, pulling back slightly.

“Is this mine, gorgeous?” Harley queried, raising an eyebrow.

Nodding slowly, Peter looked Harley in the eye.

“I just prefer wearing your clothes,” Peter admitted, a teasing tone to his voice.

Harley’s eyes darkened and Peter swallowed nervously.

“Is that alright?” Peter asked, innocently.

Harley didn’t respond for a minute, seemingly zone out, before he blinked and smiled at Peter.

“It’s completely fine, darlin’,” Harley murmured. “In fact, you should wear my clothes more often,”

“Really?” Peter questioned. “Cause I can change? I just don’t have another shirt,”

“So you- there’s nothing underneath the hoodie?” Harley managed out.

Nodding, Peter smiled innocently and stepped back.

“Does it look alright?” Peter queried, giving a quick twirl. “You’re a little taller than me so it’s kinda big,”

Harley’s gaze fell to the skin it left free on Peter’s shoulder and he smiled weakly.

“Pete, you look great,” Harley assured, his voice straining.

“Boss has warned that there’d better not be anything on fire,” FRIDAY stated, suddenly. “He’s on his way,”

Peter grinned at Harley, who laughed.

“It’s almost like he doesn’t trust us,” Harley joked.

“He’s been on edge for six months,” Peter stated, smiling. “He’s been waiting for an explosion since we met,”

“We should make one,” Harley suggested.

“Maybe we shouldn’t destroy Mr. Stark’s lab,” Peter countered, laughing lightly. “He might cry,”

“Who might cry?” Tony asked, stepping into the lab.

“No one,” both Harley and Peter replied, immediately.

Tony sighed before shrugging.

“Tony, I’m gonna get something to eat,” Harley informed, heading to the door. “You want something brought back, Peter?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Peter responded, smiling softly.

“What about me?” Tony cried, feigning offence.

“Goodbye Tony,” Harley called, hurrying out of the lab.

“So, I was thinking we could-“ Tony started, cutting off. “Peter, what are you wearing?”

“A hoodie,” Peter replied, glancing down at his outfit.

“It’s huge,” Tony stated. “Please tell me I don’t have to buy you a whole wardrobe of clothes that actually fit you,”

“No, really,” Peter began. “I just prefer it this way,”

Tony sighed before turning to point at something he wanted Peter’s help with.

——

“How long has Harley been gone?” Tony asked, suddenly looking up from what he was working on.

“One hour, eighteen minutes, and 32 seconds,” Peter answered, not even lifting his head.

“How do you know that?” Tony queried, frowning in confusion.

“I’m good with time,” Peter responded, shrugging.

“Peter, you’re awful with time,” Tony corrected. “You once asked me the date,”

“That’s not that weird,” Peter defended.

“Peter, when I told you the date, you said that you meant the year,” Tony pointed out.

Peter looked up at Tony and sighed.

“I’m not good with dates,” Peter started. “But time is fine,”

Grinning, Tony rolled his eyes.

“Getting food doesn’t take that long,” Tony complained.

“Maybe he decided to take a shower and change,” Peter offered.

“Maybe,” Tony murmured, turning back to his work.

——

“Where the hell have you been, Keener?” Tony queried, watching as Harley walked back into the lab.

“I went to get coffee,” Harley responded. “From that coffeehouse I like,”

“That’s like a ten minute drive,” Tony pointed out.

“I walked,” Harley explained.

“Where’s your coffee?” Tony asked.

“I drank it on the way back,” Harley replied, before sighing. “What’s with the interrogation?”

“You were gone a long time,” Tony said, shrugging.

“I’m going to work on this broken part,” Harley stated. “It keeps causin’ problems,”

Tony nodded and looked back at his work.

Peter turned to catch Harley’s eye and smiled softly. Harley winked at Peter before getting to work. Blushing bright red, Peter stared down at the bench.

——

“So, Tony’s away next weekend,” Harley murmured, gently nudging Peter’s arm. “I was thinkin’ you could come over an’ I’ll make you dinner,”

“You cook?” Peter breathed out, turning to look at Harley.

“I can make a few things,” Harley replied, grinning.

“God, how do you just get more perfect?” Peter complained, almost whining.

“I’m far from perfect, darlin’,” Harley insisted. “Believe me,”

“That’s not true,” Peter stated, smiling softly.

Leaning closer, Peter pressed a soft kiss to Harley’s cheek. Harley shifted slightly to face Peter, before moving down to kiss Peter. The elevator made a noise and Peter jumped back, scrambling to sit in the corner of the couch.

Out of the elevator came a large group of people.

“Hey guys,” Steve called, entering the room. “What’ve you been up to?”

“Nothing much,” Harley replied, casually. “Just talkin’,”

Steve smiled, turning back around to talk to Bucky.

“Hey Peter,” Natasha greeted, walking over to the couch. “Hi, Harley,”

Glancing up at Natasha, Peter grinned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Natasha quickly moved her hand up to ruffle Peter’s hair before moving over to the kitchen area.

Peter attempted to tidy his hair, sending a weak glare at Harley, who was trying to hide his laughing.

Flinging herself onto one of the couches, Wanda smiled at the pair.

“What’s everyone doing here?” Peter asked. “Not that we don’t appreciate your company,”

“It’s movie night,” Wanda replied, grinning.

Peter closed his eyes and sighed.

“Whose turn is it?” Harley questioned. “‘Cause Tony’s choice was awful last time,”

“It’s Nat’s,” Tony started, finally emerging from his lab. “And, Keener, I resent that,”

“Tony, it was bad,” Harley insisted. “So bad,”

“That’s it, you’re out of the will,” Tony threatened.

“You say that all the time,” Harley pointed out.

“Well, I mean it this time,” Tony insisted.

“Like you mean it when you threaten to donate DUM-E to a community college?” Harley queried, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Tony pulled a face before sitting down.

“Is everyone here yet?” Tony called out.

“Thor and Bruce aren’t coming,” Steve stated, grabbing bowls from the cupboards.

“So, who is coming?” Tony questioned.

“Clint should be here soon,” Natasha replied, coming over with her own bowl of popcorn.

Not even five seconds later, a vent cover rattled, falling to the floor as Clint dropped into the room.

“You need to fix that, Barton,” Tony started. “I don’t appreciate vent covers on the floor,”

“I can’t reach,” Clint complained.

Peter stood reluctantly and walked over to Clint, grabbing the vent cover. Jumping up, Peter latched onto the ceiling and pulled his bare feet up, so that he was crouched on the ceiling, upside down.

Taking the cover and fitting it back into place, Peter stood up.

“Pete, you’re on the ceilin’,” Harley called out. “You comin’ down?”

Peter stared around the room, noticing that everything was flipped around, before locking eyes with Harley and grinning.

“Nah,” Peter responded, jokingly, as he walked across the ceiling and over to the kitchen. “Hey guys,”

Sam pulled away from the refrigerator and turned around, jumping back in shock.

“What the-“ Sam started. “Kid, get off the damn ceiling,”

Peter reached for the island in the middle of the kitchen and slowly dropped down, holding his weight before bringing his feet down. Shifting to sit on the edge of the island, Peter grinned at Bucky, who just sighed.

“Kid, you’ve got the weirdest powers around,” Bucky stated, with fond exasperation.

Hopping down, Peter moved back to the couch and sat down next to Harley.

“That was pretty cool,” Harley murmured.

“I forgot that you’d never seen that,” Peter responded, smiling.

“You do it a lot?” Harley queried.

“No, not really,” Peter said, shifting slightly. “But sometimes I dangle from the ceiling in my room, when I sleep,”

Harley’s eyes widened.

“I can’t do that a lot though,” Peter started. “Mr. Stark says it’s bad for my health,”

“That’s ‘cause it is,” Tony insisted, before closing his eyes and sighing. “Christ kid,”

“Hey, ‘Tasha,” Clint began. “What did you pick?”

“E.T,” Natasha replied, smirking. “Everyone’s favourite grandparents haven’t seen it yet,”

Peter looked Natasha in the eye.

“Why?” Peter breathed. “You know-“

“Plus, E.T scares the hell out of Peter,” Sam added, moving over to the empty couch and sitting down.

“Thanks guys,” Peter grumbled.

“E.T?” Harley queried.

“He’s scary to look at,” Peter defended. “You’d hate to see him in your room at night,”

“I think he’s cute,” Wanda countered, smirking slightly.

Peter huffed and crossed his arms.

Laughing, everyone took their seats and talked while the movie got started up.

“FRIDAY, lights off please,” Tony called out.

The room darkened and Peter felt Harley nudge him slightly. Shifting closer, Peter watched as Harley tugged a blanket out of a box and over the pair. Harley gently took Peter’s hand, under the blanket and gave it a small squeeze.

“It’s okay, darlin’,” Harley murmured, under his breath, a slight smirk on his face. “I’ll protect you from E.T,”

“My hero,” Peter breathed, a grin adorning his face.

The screen lit up and Peter turned his gaze away from Harley. Natasha caught Peter’s eye and glanced at Harley.

Frowning in confusion, Peter stayed silent when Natasha smiled softly.

“Alright, everybody,” Tony called out, catching Peter’s attention. “Silence please,”

Peter held in a laugh and squeezed Harley’s hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is definitely a little longer. I was going to split it into two parts but I’ve got something else planned so, oh well.  
> There’s some derogatory language and general asshole behaviour but nothing specific, like homophobia or racism. Also, a little bit of violence. It’ll make sense soon.

As the lights came back on, Peter shut his eyes and glanced down, immediately attracting the attention of Harley.

“Pete, you okay?” Harley murmured.

“The light,” Peter managed. “My senses are heightened so when it came back on suddenly-“

The lights dimmed slowly and Tony came over to Peter.

“Kid, what’s going on?” Tony asked, quietly.

“He’s having a sensory overload,” Harley muttered, softly.

Moving over to the large box of blankets, Tony pulled out a thick black one from the bottom and draped it over Peter.

Peter shut his eyes and leaned against Harley, taking deep breaths.

Tony glanced between Peter and Harley, watching the strange scene in front of him. Sighing, Tony slumped down onto the couch.

——

Gently nudging Peter’s arm, Harley glanced over at Tony. Following Harley’s gaze, Peter frowned in confusion.

“Hey Tony?” Harley called out, sitting up. “What’s got you smiling?”

Tony’s head shot in Harley and Peter’s direction.

“Just some of the plans for the party,” Tony replied, nonchalantly.

“The party?” Harley queried.

“It’s really more of a get together,” Tony responded.

“Do we have to make an appearance?” Harley asked, dreading the answer.

“Oh, definitely,” Tony answered, grinning smugly.

Harley closed his eyes and groaned. Letting out a small laugh, Peter patted Harley in a consoling manner.

“Is it a fancy party, Mr. Stark?” Peter questioned, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Well, it’s not a black tie event,” Tony started. “But, dressing up a little would be appreciated,”

Harley sighed and looked at Peter, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, Keener,” Tony said, grinning. “You could try to tame that bedhead of yours,”

Harley scowled at Tony before ruffling his hair, messing it up even more.

Laughing, Tony turned back to his work.

Glancing at Peter, Harley smiled softly.

“You think I should do something about my hair, Pete?” Harley questioned.

“You’d better not,” Peter warned, grinning up at his boyfriend.

Harley gave a small laugh before reaching up and messing with Peter’s hair. Groaning, Peter attempted to glare at Harley.

“C’mon, man,” Peter complained, almost whining.

——

“How do I look?” Harley asked, grinning. “D’ya think this is what Tony wanted?”

“And more,” Peter answered, smiling up at Harley.

“Well, I had to dress up if I’m gonna be near you, darlin’,” Harley stated. “You look amazin’,”

“Only ‘cause Tony realised I didn’t own expensive formalwear,” Peter insisted, laughingly. “I don’t even wanna know the cost of this outfit,”

“I’m sure it’s worth more than my entire wardrobe,” Harley joked, grinning.

“I’d much rather wear what’s in your wardrobe,” Peter said, smiling.

“You’re welcome to, gorgeous,” Harley replied, pulling Peter closer.

“You’re gonna regret that when you’ve got no sweaters or hoodies left,” Peter teased.

“I look forward to it,” Harley murmured, before leaning down to press a kiss to Peter’s forehead.

“You do look like a businessman,” Peter mused, holding in a laugh. “Very official,”

“I put a little effort into the hair,” Harley admitted.

“I’m gonna mess it all up, later,” Peter warned, grinning.

“Is that promise, darlin’?” Harley asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nodding, Peter smirked before moving back.

“We’re already late,” Peter stated. “We should go,”

Harley let out a loud sigh as Peter toon his hand, leading him out of the room.

Moving to the elevator, the pair laughed and prepared themselves for the mess of the party.

——

“Why do you think Mr. Stark’s throwing a party?” Peter asked, staying close to Harley as they weaved through the crowd.

“It’s got to be a work thing,” Harley replied, glancing around the room. “What else does he need a party for?”

Nodding slowly, Harley found the group of Avengers, and Ex-Avengers, leading Peter to them.

“Everyone’s too tall,” Peter grumbled. “I can’t see past anyone,”

As the large group came into view, Peter smiled. Tony was stood next to Rhodey, laughing about something, Bruce and Thor were huddled together murmuring intently.

When Peter’s eyes landed on Steve and Bucky, he grabbed onto Harley’s arm, beaming widely. Catching Harley’s eye, Peter glanced over at Steve, whose limbs were practically tangled with Bucky’s, the pair smiling softly as they whispered in their own conversation. Their fingers intertwined, Steve and Bucky rarely moved, only occasionally shifting in the couch.

“D’ya think we’ll be that sickeningly cute in public, one day?” Harley murmured, leaning down.

“I hope so,” Peter breathed out.

Harley gave a soft smile.

“Harley, I know it must be hard to be with me,” Peter started, looking down. “With me not being out and stuff,”

Harley gently rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“It’s all worth it, darlin’,” Harley replied. “It doesn’t matter as long as I’m with you,”

“I want to tell people, I really do,” Peter sighed. “But I don’t want it to change anything,”

“If it helps, gorgeous,” Harley began. “Tony’s never acted any different around me,”

Peter nodded and looked Harley in the eyes.

“You know I’m not ashamed of you, right?” Peter queried. “‘Cause I keep worrying that’s what you think,”

“I know, Pete,” Harley responded. “And when you’re ready to tell everyone, I’ll be right there beside you,”

Peter smiled softly, gently stroking Harley’s arm.

Shifting slightly apart, the pair headed over to the group and sat on an empty couch, just as Natasha came over, almost carrying a slightly tipsy Clint.

“What the hell happened to Clint?” Harley asked, holding in a laugh.

“Is not every day you can get drunk,” Clint slurred, flinging himself down onto the couch, next to Peter.

Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes.

“It’s not any day I can get drunk,” Peter complained.

“Oh my god, Peter, you can’t drink!” Clint cried, sounding surprised.

“I can,” Peter started. “I’m just not allowed,”

“Damn right you’re not,” Tony interrupted, looking over at Peter.

“Tony, you were so much worse at Peter’s age,” Rhodey pointed out.

“Do as I say, not as I do,” Tony replied, shrugging. “Peter, I don’t want you getting drunk tonight,”

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to get drunk,” Peter admitted. “I’ve tried,”

“I’m gonna ignore that,” Tony started. “What do you mean?”

“I have an increased metabolism,” Peter responded. “It’s why I eat more,”

“So you’re like the two super-soldiers?” Rhodey questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Damn,”

Steve and Bucky looked up, curious about being mentioned.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, sitting up slightly.

“Peter can’t get drunk like you guys,” Natasha explained. “‘Cause of his metabolism,”

“Young Peter can’t get drunk?” Thor queried, coming into the conversation. “Don’t worry, I’ve brought some of the finest Asgardian drinks,”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Tony stated. “Peter’s only seventeen,”

Peter grumbled under his breath.

“But Harley’s not!” Clint shouted, suddenly. “Harley, you should come drink with me,”

“Ignore him,” Natasha muttered, smiling lightly. “Once he’s drunk, not much he says makes sense,”

Clint scowled at Natasha, pouting, before attempting to stand up.

“I-uh- I don’t really drink,” Harley admitted. “I used to, but not anymore,”

Clint frowned in confusion.

“How can someone not drink?” Clint murmured to himself, causing Harley to chuckle softly.

Glancing at Harley, Peter smiled softly.

“I didn’t realise you didn’t drink,” Peter stated, quietly. “But, I guess we’ve never been in that kinda situation,”

Harley nodded and shifted in his seat, placing a reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder.

——

“Hey, Pete,” Harley started, quietly, holding in a laugh at the fact that Clint was dangling precariously from the back of the couch. “You wanna get a drink?”

“Is that your way of asking me out?” Peter whispered, laughing lightly.

Harley stopped himself from snorting with laughter before pushing himself up. Standing slowly, Peter moved closer to Harley, attempting not to lose him in the crowd.

Reaching the bar, Harley and Peter sat down next to each other, smiling softly.

“I say we get whatever’s most expensive,” Harley suggested, smirking. “‘Cause Tony’s payin’,”

Peter laughed and shook his head.

“I’m not gonna use Mr. Stark as a walking credit card,” Peter insisted, grinning.

Shrugging, Harley turned and smiled at the bartender, ordering his drink.

“I’ll just have some soda or something, thanks,” Peter said, smiling awkwardly.

The bartender moved to make the drinks and Peter looked Harley in the eyes.

“Where’d the ‘no drinking’ thing come from?” Peter asked, his voice soft. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,”

“I-uh- I made some bad decisions growing up,” Harley explained. “There’s a lot of times I was blackout drunk and I can’t remember anythin’ that happened,”

Peter nodded, understandingly.

“I can only imagine,” Harley added, forcing out a laugh. “In high school, I put myself in a lot of situations an’ I can only hope the worst didn’t happen,”

Gently taking Harley’s hand, under the bar, Peter squeezed it and looked Harley in the eyes.

“I’m no clean slate, darlin’,” Harley muttered, glancing down.

“That’s okay, Harley,” Peter assured. “You can’t get rid of me that easily,”

“I’d never want to get rid of you, gorgeous,” Harley stated. “You’re one of the best things to happen to me, y’know that right?”

“Ditto,” Peter replied, laughing lightly. “Don’t think any different,”

Harley smiled at Peter, still holding his hand tightly under the bar.

——

“How long is this party gonna last?” Peter complained, shifting in his seat.

Harley and Peter had found a little seating area away in a corner, somewhere to hide from the large crowd of partygoers.

“God knows, gorgeous,” Harley replied.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, shuffling closer to Harley.

“You know my weird sense thing?” Peter started.

Harley nodded and frowned in confusion.

“It’s been flaring up,” Peter admitted. “Just the last hour or so,”

“Is there somethin’ wrong?” Harley queried, sounding concerned.

“I’m sure it just the anxiety of the party,” Peter assured. “But it’s just weird,”

“Darlin’, I was gonna head to the bathroom,” Harley started. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Harls,” Peter replied, smiling softly. “It’s fine,”

“If you say so,” Harley responded, standing up. “I’ll be real quick, gorgeous,”

Winking, Harley headed away, over to the bathroom. Peter sighed and pulled out his phone, glancing around. His head whipping in the direction of a loud cheer, Peter laughed lightly as he watched Natasha beat someone in an arm wrestle.

Smiling, watched the group before his vision was blocked by a tall figure. Tilting his head back, Peter frowned in confusion as he locked eyes with a man.

“Uh- Mister?” Peter started. “What are you doing?”

The man moved to sit opposite Peter.

“How you doing sweetie?” The man asked, flashing an unnaturally white grin at Peter.

“I’m alright,” Peter responded, nervously. “Sorry, do I know you?”

“Nah,” The man answered. “I noticed you earlier,”

Peter immediately felt on edge, staring at the man with worry in his eyes.

“You’re a pretty little thing,” The man began, confidently. “I wanted to come and say hi,”

“Hi,” Peter said, calmly.

“I didn’t want to say anything with your friend around,” The man explained.

“Oh, he’s just in the bathroom,” Peter informed. “He’ll be back soon,”

“So, what’s a thing like you doing here?” The man questioned.

“I’m an intern for Mr. Stark,” Peter stated, before biting his lip with worry.

“You’re a youthful one, aren’t you?” The man joked.

Swallowing, Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“So, your friend,” the man started. “He’s pretty lucky to have you here with him,”

Peter stayed silent.

“He left you by yourself, though,” The man said. “Maybe you should come-“

“Hey Peter,” Harley interrupted, coming over. “Who’s this?”

“I don’t know,” Peter managed out. “He came to say ‘hi’,”

Harley placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“You got a name?” Harley asked, raising an eyebrow calmly.

“What’s it to you?” The man shot, glaring up at Harley.

“I’m just very interested in why the hell you’re over here,” Harley stated, his voice low and steady.

“It’s a free country,” The man defended, flashing a fake smile.

“Well, as you can see, you’re makin’ my friend pretty uncomfortable,” Harley ground out. “So, maybe you should leave,”

The man stood up and Peter held back a smile at the slight height difference. The man tilted his head back slightly to look Harley in the eyes.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” the man spat.

“You’d better start thinkin’ different,” Harley warned, glaring down at the man.

“Sweetie, is he paying you?” The man asked, rolling his shoulders back and smiling down at Peter, almost like a predator.

Peter stared up at the man unblinkingly, before shooting up, out of his seat.

“What?” Peter managed out.

“What’s he paying you?” The man questioned. “Cause I’ll bet I can offer double,”

“I’m not paying him a damn thing, jackass,” Harley raged.

“Oh,” The man breathed out. “Is he just easy?”

Peter’s eyes widened and Harley blinked, before immediately moving forward, punching the man in the nose. Peter froze, watching as Harley brought his knee up to the man’s groin.

Rushing forward, Peter grabbed Harley’s arm and gently pulled him back.

The man’s knees hit the floor and, as he fell, he reached out to steady himself, instead hitting the glasses on the table. The glasses were swept off the table and they dropped down, smashing on the floor.

Peter tugged Harley away, gently stroking his arms and attempting to calm him down. Harley was literally shaking with anger and Peter pulled him closer.

The smashed glasses had started to draw some attention and Peter sighed.

“What?” The man called out. “Your little piece of jailbait isn’t worth a fight?”

Harley whipped around and grabbed the man by his shirt, dragging him up.

“Harley!” Peter shouted. “For god’s sake, he’s not worth it,”

The situation literally escalated before Peter could even comprehend what was happening.

Harley had pushed the man against the wall, before aiming another fist at his face. Rushing forward, Peter attempted to pull Harley back. However, without outing his super-strength, there wasn’t much he could do.

The man aimed a punch at Harley’s stomach, which just hit Harley’s side as he moved. Bringing his elbow back, Harley elbowed the man in the nose.

“Harley, stop it!” Peter shouted, moving towards his boyfriend.

“What the hell is going on?” Peter heard someone cry.

Spinning around, Peter came face to face with Tony.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted. “This- this- I can explain,”

Peter turned around to see that Harley had shoved the man down to the ground.

Peter moved over and led Harley away, over to Tony.

“You wanna tell me what just happened?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Mr. Stark, could we get some ice for Harley’s hands please?” Peter questioned, quietly. “He’s gonna need it,”

“Okay, we’ll get ice and then you can explain,” Tony agreed, moving over to the bar.

Peter and Harley followed, turning to see as Steve moved to help the man.

Peter pulled away from Harley, dashing over to Steve.

“Mr. Rogers, sir,” Peter started. “I know this is kinda confusing, but he’s a bad guy,”

Steve pulled away from the man and looked at Peter.

“I’ll explain later, but he’s not the victim,” Peter added.

Steve gave a small nod before turning to the man and pulling him up, moving him over to the elevator.

Once Peter got back to Tony and Harley, he sighed, looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Peter started.

“Of course I did, Pete,” Harley countered. “I couldn’t let him say those things about you,”

“You need to explain this to me, kids,” Tony stated. “‘Cause it looks like you just started a fight,”

“Peter had nothin’ to do with it, Tony,” Harley insisted. “He tried to break it up,”

The bartender placed bags of ice on the bar and Tony reached for them. Peter’s hand shot out and he grabbed them, before gently taking Harley’s hands and holding the ice to them.

“Mr. Stark, you know my weird sense thing?” Peter queried. “The spidey sense,”

“You mean your Peter tingle?” Tony said, nodding.

“Well, I’ve been on edge for a while,” Peter continued. “This guy came over and said he was watching me,”

Tony frowned in confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

“Harley had gone to the bathroom and when he came back, this creepy guy was there,” Peter added.

“He wasn’t creepy, Pete, he was a predator,” Harley insisted. “You could see it in his eyes,”

Peter smiled awkwardly before clearing his throat.

“He asked if I was for hire,” Peter stated, hoping Tony would get the idea.

Evidently, Tony did get the message because his eyes darkened and he looked murderous.

“He said I was probably easy,” Peter began. “So, Harley punched him,”

Shrugging, Tony patted Harley on the shoulder.

“It gets worse, Tony,” Harley warned, sighing.

“I managed to pull Harley away but he shouted at us,” Peter explained. “Plus, he used some pretty bad vocabulary,”

“He called you a ‘little piece of jailbait’, Peter,” Harley stated, lowly. “Let’s not pretend here,”

“He did what?” Natasha cried, coming up behind.

Peter turned to smile reassuringly at Natasha.

“It’s fine, really,” Peter insisted.

“Peter, that’s not fine,” Tony sighed.

Peter readjusted the ice, placing it down on the bar, before moving Harley’s hands to rest on top of it.

“Well, he left with a broken nose and two black eyes,” Peter stated. “So, who’s better off?”

“What he said to you was awful, Pete,” Harley said, shaking his head. “I’d break more than his nose if it was legal,”

“We’d all pay your bail,” Natasha commented, softly patting Harley on the shoulder.

Harley gave a slight grin and turned to Peter, who was nibbling at his bottom lip.

“C’mon, Pete,” Harley started, standing up. “You wanna get out of here?”

Nodding, Peter grabbed the ice and walked, with Harley, to the elevator.

——

Grabbing another pack of ice from the refrigerator, Peter sighed and moved over to the couch, dropping down next to Harley.

“That was so irresponsible, you know,” Peter stated, sighing. “What if you had gotten into trouble,”

“I couldn’t let him say those things about you,” Harley replied, wincing as the ice touched his knuckles.

Peter shook his head and gave a weak smile.

“I love you and I want to protect you from that kinda stuff,” Harley added.

“I can protect myself,” Peter pointed out. “Radioactive spider bite, remember?”

“Unless you want the world to know who you are, you can’t defend yourself properly,” Harley countered.

“So you’re just gonna jump into a fight?” Peter asked, his voice raised slightly.

“Yeah, if it means you’ll be safe,” Harley answered, shifting slightly.

“Harley, you can’t just do that,” Peter responded, well on his way to shouting, now. “What if you had gotten hurt tonight?”

Harley shrugged and sighed.

“Can you stop the self-sacrificing crap for one second?” Peter questioned, definitely shouting now. “Harley, I can heal. I can walk away,”

Peter stood up leaned against the side of the couch.

“You won’t be able to walk away, one day,” Peter added. “And I can’t live with that,”

“What about when you run off as Spider-Man?” Harley questioned, standing up as well. “Do you think I like living with the fact that you could die?”

Peter sighed.

“I worry all the time, darlin’, that you won’t come back!” Harley shouted. “Or, you’ll come back with another pipe straight through you,”

“Harley, that’s my job!” Peter yelled. “You can’t expect me to stop being Spider-Man!”

“I don’t!” Harley replied. “But, you can’t expect me to not want you safe!”

Blinking, Peter stepped closer to Harley.

“I can’t protect you, when you’re Spider-Man!” Harley started. “But I can protect you, when you’re Peter, so I’m gonna, because I love you!”

“Yeah, well, I love you too!” Peter yelled back.

Both Harley and Peter stopped, breathing heavily. Peter looked Harley in the eyes.

Running immediately over, Peter practically flung himself at Harley, who instinctively pulled him closer. Their lips collided and Peter wrapped his arms around Harley’s neck. Grabbing onto Peter’s waist, Harley moved until they were flush against each other.

When they pulled back, both Harley and Peter were breathless. Leaning his head on Harley’s chest, Peter breathed in deeply, listening to Harley’s heartbeat. Harley gently rested his chin on the top of Peter’s head, wrapping his boyfriend up in his arms.

“I don’t like fighting with you,” Peter murmured, slightly muffled.

“Yeah, I hate it, darlin’,” Harley agreed, his voice soft. “Let’s just agree to talk about stuff,”

Nodding slightly, Peter wrapped his arms around Harley’s waist.

“Well, this is awkward,” came a voice from the kitchen.

Harley and Peter both froze, slowly breaking apart and turning to see who spoke.

In the kitchen, stood Natasha and Clint.

“Hey guys,” Peter greeted, attempting to be casual. “How long have you been here?”

“Since you guys screamed how much you love each other,” Clint slurred, laughing lightly.

“Oh,” Peter and Harley breathed out.

“Surprise,” Peter managed, his voice squeaky.

“Not really,” Natasha started. “I’m a spy, remember? I know when people are hiding something,”

“Are we that obvious?” Peter asked, worried.

“No,” Natasha replied, shrugging. “Only to me,”

“So-“ Harley started, trailing off.

“You two are cute,” Natasha commented. “As long as you’re happy, it’s all good,”

Peter let out a sigh of relief and grabbed Harley’s hand.

“And I didn’t even tell her,” Clint said, proudly.

“You’re not gonna tell anyone, right?” Peter asked, softly.

Shaking her head, Natasha smiled.

“Not until you guys do,” Natasha replied.

Peter sat down on the couch and grabbed the ice, tugging Harley down too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this planned for later but I wanted to do it now. Sorry it’s been so long I just wasn’t really happy with it yet. The chapter got so long that I split it so it will be continued in the next chapter.
> 
> Slight homophobia, just a warning.
> 
> Also, slightly suggestive sexual themes.

Peter jolted when he felt Ned tap him on the shoulder.

“Dude, listen,” Ned murmured.

Sighing, Peter looked up at Mr. Harrington.

“Guys, I have an announcement,” Mr. Harrington stated. “Put down your work,”

Shifting slightly, Peter leaned forward.

“As a reward for your recent grades,” Mr. Harrington started. “We’ve been given the funding for a school trip,”

Ned turned to Peter and grinned, before turning back to Mr. Harrington.

“We’re taking you to Stark Tower,” Mr. Harrington revealed.

Peter blanked and stared at Mr. Harrington. What the hell?

The cheers from Peter’s classmates snapped Peter out of his little trance and he groaned.

“Dude, this is gonna be so cool,” Ned commented, beaming widely.

“I’m literally at the tower like every other day,” Peter complained.

“But we’re not,” Ned pointed out.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “But you have been in the tower multiple times,”

“I haven’t had a tour,” Ned stated, glancing at Peter.

“You’ll love it,” Peter assured.

Grinning, Ned looked over at MJ, who immediately came over to them.

“This should be fun,” MJ started, a small smile creeping onto her face. “I should bring my sketchbook so I can draw Flash’s face,”

“Oh god,” Peter sighed. “I’d forgotten about him,”

“How?” MJ asked, raising an eyebrow. “His annoying presence fills every room he walks into,”

Peter and Ned struggled to hold in their laughter as they glanced quickly at Flash.

——

“Hey, Penis!” Flash shouted. “I bet you’re looking forward to this trip,”

Stopping and turning around, Peter sighed.

“Look, I’m really not in the mood-“ Peter started.

“Why?” Flash interrupted. “‘Cause all your lies are about to be revealed?”

“‘Cause I’ve got an algebra test, next,” Peter corrected, rolling his eyes.

“I can’t wait to see the look on your face, Parker,” Flash replied, smirking. “Everyone will know how much of an attention seeking liar you are,”

Peter just turned and walked away, sighing heavily.

——

“Oh, this is gonna be great,” Tony began, smirking.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter started, whining slightly. “Can you please not embarrass me?”

“Why would I do that, kid?” Tony asked, feigning innocence.

Peter let out a small groan and flopped down onto the couch.

“Why would I, hypothetically, invite every super powered person I know to, hypothetically visit the tower on the day of your trip?” Tony questioned, smiling innocently and shrugging. “I don’t know what you mean?”

Peter’s eyes widened and he shot up.

“You wouldn’t,” Peter muttered, in shock.

“Have I already sent the message?” Tony queried, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe,”

Peter simply stared.

“You know, Mr. Stark,” Peter started. “I’m not really surprised,”

“You shouldn’t be, kid,” Tony responded, grinning. “You’ve known me too long,”

“So, Mr. Stark,” Peter began. “Who’s coming? Just so I can prepare myself?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tony questioned, grinning. “Element of surprise and all that,”

Grumbling, Peter stood and padded over to the kitchen, making a cup of coffee.

Tony moved over as well, grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee. Peter frowned in confusion.

“I thought you weren’t drinking coffee anymore, Mr. Stark?” Peter queried.

“Well, kid, I’ve got a meeting in ten minutes,” Tony started. “And I haven’t had much sleep,”

Peter nodded slowly, still frowning.

“Well,” Tony said, grinning. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, kid,”

Peter deadpanned, looking Tony in the eyes. Laughing, Tony left the room, leaving Peter with his coffee.

Drinking his coffee in one go, Peter pushed himself onto the kitchen counter, before reaching up, touching the ceiling. Pulling himself up slowly, Peter moved until he was sat on the ceiling.

Webbing his phone from the counter, Peter smiled, starting to scroll down his feeds.

“Hey Pete,” Harley called, from the other side of the room. “Where’s Tony?”

“I think he’s headed to a meeting,” Peter replied, standing up.

Harley came round into the kitchen and stood in front of Peter.

“Sorry I’m late, darlin’,” Harley started. “I was helpin’ Abbie with her homework,”

“It’s okay,” Peter responded, smiling softly. “I’ve entertained myself,”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Harley replied, teasingly.

Moving closer, Harley stood close to Peter, their noses almost touching.

“I’m literally on the ceiling,” Peter complained. “And you’re still tall enough to reach me,”

“I’m just lanky, gorgeous,” Harley insisted, grinning.

“‘Lanky’ isn’t the word I’d use,” Peter stated.

“What would you use, then, darlin’?” Harley queried, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s more of a phrase,” Peter began. “But, I’d say ‘hot as hell’ is pretty accurate,”

Harley let out a small laugh, grinning.

“Well, gorgeous, you’re hot too,” Harley replied.

“Nope,” Peter countered. “People always use the word ‘adorable’,”

“What’s wrong with adorable?” Harley asked, confused.

“Puppies are adorable,” Peter started. “Adorable isn’t someone you sleep with,”

Harley’s eyes widened and he choked on his own breath.

“What?” Harley managed out.

“You haven’t noticed?” Peter questioned, extremely surprised, before setting himself down on the counter. “I haven’t been subtle,”

“So, my clothes?” Harley queried. “You’ve been wearing them on purpose to-“

Peter nodded.

“And all the jokes,” Harley continued. “About messing my hair up and stuff-“

“Weren’t jokes,” Peter finished.

“Those shorts,” Harley gasped. “You wore those shorts,”

“What shorts?” Peter asked, innocently.

Harley gently knocked Peter’s legs open, standing between them.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to-“ Harley admitted, cutting off. “I didn’t want to upset you like last time, darlin’,”

“You didn’t upset me, Harls,” Peter insisted. “You did frustrate me when you didn’t touch me for like a month,”

Raising an eyebrow, Harley gently rested his hand on Peter’s leg.

The elevator made a noise and Harley moved back, groaning.

“Oh my god,” Peter breathed, slightly annoyed.

“Hey guys,” Wanda called, cheerily, as she stepped into the room. “What have you been up to?”

“Nothin’ much,” Harley replied. “Just the usual,”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, wincing as he heard his voice break.

Wanda eyed Peter suspiciously.

“Why do I feel like you’re hiding something?” Wanda questioned, half joking.

“What?” Peter managed.

Wanda frowned in confusion before shrugging and opening one of the cupboards. Grabbing packet of chips, Wanda turned to glance at Harley and Peter. Silently glancing between them, Wanda furrowed her brows.

Peter glanced at Wanda as she flinched, dropping the packet on the floor. Rushing to pick up the packet, Wanda stole a glance at the pair before hurrying back out of the room.

Staring after her, Peter turned to Harley, extremely confused.

——

“Clint?” Wanda called, peering into the room. “Are you in here?”

Poking his head around the corner, Clint grinned.

“Hey, Wanda,” Clint said, moving closer. “What’s up?”

“You know Peter pretty well, right?” Wanda queried.

Giving a small nod, Clint sat down.

“And Harley?” Wanda added.

“I guess, yeah,” Clint responded, shrugging. “Why, what’s going on?”

“I- I looked into their heads,” Wanda admitted.

Clint groaned and frowned.

“We talked about this, kid,” Clint sighed. “You can’t just look in people’s heads,”

“It was an accident,” Wanda explained. “There was something wrong and I was trying to read their moods,”

“Why would you read their moods?” Clint questioned.

“I thought there was something wrong,” Wanda replied. “But, I saw something,”

Clint winced.

“What did you see?” Clint asked, knowing exactly what the answer would be.

“I think I saw something,” Wanda started. “But I’m not sure,”

“Tell me what you saw,” Clint muttered, attempting to be assuring.

“There was a lot of-“ Wanda began, cutting off. “Well, graphic images,”

“Graphic images?” Clint queried, already regretting asking the question.

“There was a lot of kissing,” Wanda rambled. “They thought about kissing each other a lot, which is odd,”

Clint closed his eyes.

“Because, they’re not together,” Wanda continued. “And it seemed like they were,”

Clint blanked and closed his eyes.

“They are?” Wanda cried. “Are they together?”

Jumping up, Clint looked at Wanda.

“Shh,” Clint rushed.

“They’re together,” Wanda breathed.

“Look, Wanda,” Cling started. “You can’t tell anyone,”

“It’s a secret,” Wanda guessed, softly. “Harley is gay, he told us. Peter hasn’t-“

“Look, they told us not to tell anyone,” Clint admitted, cutting Wanda off slightly.

“So, you knew?” Wanda asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Yes, I knew,” Clint responded. “And Nat knew. But no one else does, so you have to be quiet about it,”

“Yeah,” Wanda agreed, nodding. “I can do that,”

“And you don’t-“ Clint started.

“Have a problem with it?” Wanda finished. “Of course not,”

“Good,” Clint breathed out. “That could’ve gotten real awkward,”

Wanda gave a small laugh.

“Did I ever tell you about Nina?” Wanda asked, quietly.

Clint’s eyebrows lifted, his lips quirking into a smile.

——

“Peter?” MJ queried. “Who’s gonna be at the tower?”

“I have no idea, MJ,” Peter replied, sighing. “Mr. Stark won’t tell me anything,”

“This is gonna be so awesome,” Ned stated, grinning. “Iron Man asked the Avengers to embarrass you,”

“Your definition of awesome is messed up, dude,” Peter responded, a slight smile creeping onto his face. “Oh, did you guys remember your badges?”

Both MJ and Ned pulled out their badges, nodding.

“Thank god,” Peter breathed. “Happy would kill me if I needed more made,”

“How many badges have you had made?” MJ asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Six,” Peter answered. “But it’s not my fault I’m clumsy,”

“Idiot,” MJ snorted, smirking.

“Thanks, MJ,” Peter began, feigning hurt. “I can’t believe you’d bully me like this,”

“It’s not bullying if I say it’s not,” MJ retorted, grinning.

Peter gave a small laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, class,” Mr. Harrington shouted, suddenly. “We’re nearly there, so I just want to go over what we discussed,”

Peter lifted his head and looked up at Mr. Harrington.

“What are we going to do?” Mr. Harrington asked.

“Be respectful,” the entire bus replied.

“What will we not do?” Mr. Harrington continued.

“Break anything the school can’t pay for,” the students answered.

Peter glanced at MJ and Ned, smiling.

The bus stopped and everyone clambered to get out, except Peter, who trudged down the aisle, dreading the rest of the day.

Mr. Harrington signed in at the front desk and Peter grabbed his friends, dragging them towards the back.

“What are you doing?” Ned asked.

“Hiding,” Peter answered. “I know the people at the desk and they’ll tell Mr. Stark,”

“Dude, when your badge gets scanned, he’ll find out anyway,” MJ pointed out.

Sighing, Peter resigned himself to his fate and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Hey guys,” a voice called out. “I’m Erin and I’ll be your guide, today,”

“Do you know her?” Ned whispered.

“Actually, no,” Peter replied, frowning in confusion. “She must be new,”

“If you take these badges and clip them to your shirt,” Erin started. “We can get you through this scanner,”

Peter pulled out his badge and clipped it on, watching as MJ and Ned did the same.

The rest of the students were handed badges by Erin, until she reached the back.

“Okay, so here’s three badges for you guys,” Erin said, happily.

“We’re alright,” Peter muttered, smiling awkwardly at Erin.

“You need these badges or you-“ Erin stated, cutting off when she spotted the badges they already had on. “Okay, moving on,”

The students began to move through the scanner.

“Eugene Thompson. One Day Visitor,” FRIDAY called out, suddenly. “Welcome to Stark Tower, I hope you enjoy your day,”

Flash frowned in confusion.

“Who’s that?” Flash questioned.

“I’m FRIDAY,” FRIDAY explained. “I’m an AI that Mr. Stark designed. I help to run the tower,”

Flash stared in shock before moving along.

One by one, the other students moved through, until it came to Ned.

“Edward Leeds. Frequent Guest,” FRIDAY started. “I have been told to call you Ned, welcome back to the tower,”

Ned smiled and moved along, ignoring the stares he was receiving.

MJ casually stepped into the scanner and waited.

“Michelle Jones. Frequent Guest,” FRIDAY began. “It’s nice to have you back again,”

“FRIDAY, I’ve told you,” MJ responded. “Call me MJ,”

“Welcome back MJ,” FRIDAY corrected.

MJ joined Ned and smirked at Peter, who groaned.

“Come on, Parker,” Flash called out. “Let’s see your special intern status, now,”

Peter stepped into the scanner.

“Peter Parker. Unrestricted Access,” FRIDAY said. “Hi Peter, you left your jacket in the lab,”

“Thanks, Fri,” Peter replied.

“Would you like me to alert boss of your arrival?” FRIDAY questioned.

“No!” Peter rushed.

“Sorry, Peter,” FRIDAY responded. “Your request has been overridden,”

“By who?” Peter called, knowing the answer.

“Boss,” FRIDAY answered.

“Who’s ‘boss’?” Flash shouted.

“Tony Stark,” FRIDAY informed. “Boss has been made aware of your presence, Peter,”

“Great,” Peter muttered, closing his eyes.

Stepping out of the scanner, Peter glanced at his classmates, who were still staring at him.

“What the hell, Parker?” Flash cried.

“I told you I worked here,” Peter responded, shrugging.

“With unrestricted access?” Mr. Harrington queried.

“I’m Mr. Stark’s personal intern,” Peter explained. “I need to be wherever he is,”

“Cool,” Betty breathed out.

“Alright guys,” Erin called out. “If you follow me, we can begin the tour,”

Moving forward, Peter walked towards Ned and MJ. Flash shoved through.

“I’m calling bullshit, Penis,” Flash muttered. “Why the hell would they want you to work here?”

Flash shoved Peter back slightly before stalking off.

Sighing, Peter joined MJ and Ned, following the rest of the group.

——

“This floor is where the interns are based,” Erin informed, indicating to the workspaces and labs. “The interns are all college level, so in a year, you could all apply,”

“You hear that, Parker?” Flash called out, smugly. “All of the interns are college level,”

“Wait,” Erin said, stopping in her tracks. “You’re Peter Parker?”

Peter nodded, smiling awkwardly.

“Sorry, it’s just Mr. Stark likes to talk about you,” Erin explained. “And news spreads around the tower quickly,”

“Are you a new guide?” Peter asked, quietly.

“Yeah, I just started this month,” Erin answered, grinning.

Smiling, Peter fidgeted slightly.

“Sorry about that, everyone,” Erin stated, moving to show off the interns’ space.

Ned hurried over to Peter.

“Dude,” Ned breathed. “That was so cool,”

Sighing in fond exasperation, Peter smiled softly and made to walk with the group.

——

As soon as the elevator reached the floor, Peter knew. He knew something was going to happen. It wasn’t his ‘Peter Tingle’ or ‘Spidey Sense’. It wasn’t danger. Peter could almost feel the embarrassment and awkwardness as everyone stepped out.

“This is where the training rooms are,” Erin announced. “The Avengers all come here to train,”

“Do you think we’ll see Captain America?” Peter heard someone ask.

“Does Spider-Man train here?” Flash questioned, loudly.

Yes, Peter thought, closing his eyes. Yes he does.

“Spider-Man does train here occasionally,” Erin answered, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. “I was told that Ms. Romanoff is his favourite sparring partner,”

“Spider-Man trains with Black Widow?” Flash queried. “Woah,”

“There’s actually a training session on, right now,” Erin informed. “So, you’ll get to see some of the Avengers in action,”

The group followed a corridor until they came to the training rooms, staring in awe as they came upon the pair currently sparring.

Peter smiled lightly as Steve threw a punch, only to be dodged by Bucky.

“You’re pulling your punches, Steve!” Bucky shouted.

“So are you,” Steve quipped back.

“I doubt you want to be hit with a metal hand,” Bucky stated, rolling his eyes.

“That depends-” Steve started, pausing to duck down.

Erin coughed, interrupting Steve, whose head shot in the direction of the group. Steve’s eyes widened and he smiled awkwardly at everyone.

Bucky slowly turned, grimacing.

“Hey guys,” Steve greeted. “Which school are you from?”

“This is Midtown Tech, Captain Rogers,” Erin answered.

Bucky smirked at Steve and Peter watched, immediately knowing what they were going to do.

“Midtown?” Bucky queried. “Did Peter come with you guys?”

Peter closed his eyes and sighed, moving out from behind the group.

“Hey,” Peter said, giving a small wave.

“Hey, Queens,” Steve started. “How are you doing?”

“I was doing great,” Peter responded.

“That’s good, that’s good,” Steve muttered. “Queens, Buck keeps pulling his punches. You wanna spar with me?”

Peter glanced back at his classmates, who were all silent.

“Maybe later, Mr. Rogers,” Peter replied.

“Kid, I’ve told you, it’s just Steve,” Steve stated.

“I don’t think I’d survive sparring with you,” Peter commented, pointedly.

Steve nodded, grinning.

“Sorry about him,” Bucky began, addressing the group. “He loves to be a pain,”

“But you love me, Buck,” Steve teased.

“It’s a good job, you punk,” Bucky retorted, laughing lightly.

“Anyway, it’s nice to meet you guys,” Steve stated, smiling politely. “I’m Steve and that’s Bucky,”

“We’d better get going,” Erin said, smiling lightly. “But, thanks for stopping to talk to everyone,”

“It’s no problem,” Steve insisted.

“Hey, Peter,” Bucky called out as the group started to leave. “I think Harley’s looking for you,”

Peter smiled tightly, staying close to Ned and MJ.

——

The group explored a few other floors before stopped by for lunch. Peter sat down in the cafeteria, waiting for something. He didn’t know what, exactly, he was waiting for, but he knew there was something.

Peter had just taken a bite of his pizza when he heard a shout.

“Peter!” Came a voice.

Peter’s head shot up, his gaze falling on Abbie, and he slowly stood up. Abbie started to run at full speed, across the cafeteria, and Peter braced himself.

“This should be fun,” Flash stated, smirking at MJ and Ned.

As Abbie reached Peter, she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Managing to grab onto Abbie, Peter supported his weight.

“I’ve missed you!” Abbie exclaimed, almost giggling.

“Harley put you up to this, didn’t he?” Peter guessed, quietly.

“Obviously,” Abbie responded, letting go of Peter and dropping back down to the floor.

“How did you miss me?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. “You saw me yesterday,”

“Yeah, well, when you have to put up with Harley,” Abbie started. “It’s nice to see anyone,”

“I resent that, Abbie,” came a familiar drawl.

Peter glanced up, spotting Harley, who was beaming widely.

“Hey Peter,” Harley greeted, moving forward.

“Hi, Harley,” Peter replied. “How’s your day been?”

“It’s been fine,” Harley answered. “Just been workin’ in the lab,”

“Who the hell are these guys?” Flash questioned, butting into the conversation. “What are you trying to pull, Parker?”

“I’m Harley Keener,” Harley stated, glancing down at Flash.

Flash opened his mouth to speak, but Harley cut him off.

“I’m guessing you’re Flash?” Harley continued.

“How do you know that?” Flash demanded.

“It’s an asshole name, so it fits,” Harley replied, smirking.

Peter’s eyes widened and he hit Harley’s arm lightly.

Flash stared in shock for a moment before scowling.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Flash cried.

“I’m just a nobody from Tennessee,” Harley responded, shrugging, a smirk still on his face.

“That’s not true, Harley,” Peter insisted.

“No, Parker, I bet it is,” Flash spat. “What’re you even doing in this building?”

“I live here, dumbass,” Harley responded, scoffing. “What are you doing in this building, y’know, besides being an asshole?”

“Harley,” Peter scolded, looking up at his boyfriend.

Flash glared at Harley before storming away. Standing up, MJ and Ned moved to join the conversation.

“I knew I liked you,” MJ stated, the nonchalant look on her face never changing.

Harley cracked a small smile, laughing lightly.

“You really pissed him off,” Peter pointed out.

Abbie cleared her throat.

“You’ve heard worse, Abbie,” Harley said, glancing at his sister. “Don’t even try,”

Peter bit his lip and smiled apologetically at Abbie.

Abbie laughed and turned to Harley.

“I’m going back upstairs,” Abbie informed.

“Text me when you’re up there,” Harley replied.

“Alright,” Abbie sighed.

“I’m just lookin’ out for my baby sister,” Harley teased.

“I’m not a baby, Harley,” Abbie complained.

“Yeah, you are,” Harley countered, grinning.

Punching Harley’s arm lightly, Abbie began walking to the exit.

“Bye Peter!” Abbie yelled, leaving just as dramatically as she entered.

“Hey, Pete,” Harley started, a small smile creeping onto his face. “You mind if I join your tour,”

“No, you can come with us if you want,” Peter responded, immediately regretting his answer.

“Great,” Harley breathed out, almost smirking.

——

“This floor is where some of the labs are,” Erin explained. “And Mr. Stark has even given us a short time slot to look in his lab,”

“That’s only ‘cause it’s your school,” Harley pointed out, grinning at Peter.

The group explored the labs, even getting to speak to Bruce and Dr. Cho, before heading back to the elevator.

“Mr. Stark’s lab, please,” Erin requested.

“Do you have clearance for that floor?” FRIDAY queried. “If not, I can contact boss to approve your request,”

“Or, Peter could use his clearance,” Harley suggested.

“Or, you could use yours,” Peter countered, squinting at Harley.

“Parker probably doesn’t even have clearance for that floor,” Flash stated, laughing.

“How much of an idiot are you?” MJ questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Literally everyone in the tower knows Peter,”

“Yeah,” Betty agreed, nodding. “Captain America knew him,”

“Flash, it does seem that Peter works here,” Mr. Harrington pointed out.

“He could have faked it,” Flash responded, huffing and crossing his arms.

Sighing, Peter moved over to the key pad, typing in the number required.

“Thank you Peter,” FRIDAY said. “We are now heading to the boss’ personal floor,”

The elevator moved and the group were taken up the tower. As the doors opened, everyone began to pile out. Erin lead them out, passing by the kitchen area and couches. Abbie waved at them from the couch, as they passed by.

Nearing the lab entrance, Erin stopped, coming face to face with Tony.

Tony grinned at everyone, looking Harley and Peter in the eyes.

“Hey guys,” Tony greeted. “What’s up Midtown?”

Flash’s mouth dropped open slightly , staring at Tony. Tony moved, directing the group into the lab.

“This is my lab,” Tony started. “Don’t mind the mess, brilliance creates chaos, you know,”

They moved further into the room and watched as Tony wandered about.

“I’ve got some Iron Man tech in here,” Tony continued. “But I’ve got some other interesting stuff,”

Flash shoved into Peter, moving closer to Tony.

“Who, here, is a fan of Spider-Man?” Tony questioned, suddenly.

Peter’s classmates began to murmur between themselves, glancing around.

“We’ve actually got a specialist on hand,” Tony explained. “He actually created the technology for Spider-Man,”

“Spider-Man didn’t make his own tech?” Flash queried, his eyebrows raised.

“Nope,” Tony responded, before glancing at Peter and winking.

Peter groaned, before turning to Harley, who was grinning smugly.

“Peter?” Tony called out.

Peter looked back at Tony, wishing the ground would swallow him as his entire class stared, their eyes wide.

“This is your field, right?” Tony asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Gently grabbing Peter’s shoulders, Harley steered Peter in the direction of Tony.

“Mr. Stark, what are you doing?” Peter questioned, holding in a sigh.

“Showing off your work,” Tony replied, gesturing grandly with his arms.

“Parker makes Spider-Man’s webs?” Flash cried, in disbelief.

“I-uh-yeah,” Peter answered, awkwardly. “That’s what I do at my internship,”

“Harley and Peter can both use this lab freely,” Tony explained. “Except at two in the morning when they’re spiralling,”

“Hey, I never spiral, old man,” Harley countered, rolling his eyes.

“I only say it out of love,” Tony teased, grinning.

Harley moved over, helping Peter to demonstrate the web shooters, before Tony started to lead the group out of the lab.

Peter smiled at MJ and Ned, who had identical grins on their faces.

Flash scowled at Peter and stalked over.

“You set this all up,” Flash accused, angrily. “There’s no way you could work here,”

“Shut up, Eugene,” MJ groaned. “No one cares,”

“Penis Parker does not deserve a place in Stark Industries,” Flash spat. “He’s a useless attention seeker,”

Harley stepped forward, glaring down at Flash.

“How did you convince everyone to go along with it?” Flash questioned. “Did you get down on your knees?”

MJ’s eyes widened and Ned sucked in a breath.

“Did that hit hard?” Flash gloated. “‘Cause Penis Parker actually likes penis?”

Peter felt his heart stop.

“Did that- is that where that name came from?” Peter managed out.

“I knew it,” Flash breathed. “I knew you were just a stupid f-“

Harley rushed forward, grabbing Flash by the shirt and shoving him against the wall.

“I was gonna give you a free pass,” Harley spat, towering over Flash.

Peter struggled to get any air in as he watched Harley. MJ and Ned moved over, pulling Peter closer to them.

“I could deal with you bein’ an asshole,” Harley ground out, slamming an almost whimpering Flash back again. “‘Cause the world’s full of pieces of shit, like you,”

“But when you harassed Peter and insulted him, you made it so much worse,” Harley continued, scowling down.

“Harley,” Peter attempted. “He’s not worth it,”

Harley stayed silent, stealing a glance back at Peter, before whipping his head around again.

“Just because you’re insecure and you live on daddy’s money,” Harley started, furiously. “Does not mean that you get to be an asshole,”

Flash opened his mouth to speak but Harley slammed him back against the wall, silencing him.

“You got through life with money, instead of having any talent or skill, yourself,” Harley spat. “Peter’s never done anything to you but, because you know he’s better than you, you choose to make his life miserable,”

Flash let out a strained noise and Harley moved down.

“I’d suggest you stop bein’ such a piece of shit, or I’ll be makin’ your life so much worse,” Harley threatened. “You understand?”

Flash nodded slightly, his breathing rapid.

“I said,” Harley started, moving his arm up to pin Flash’s chest back. “Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Flash gasped out, before breathing in deeply.

Harley released Flash, stepping back slightly.

“An’ I’d suggest you get over the whole homophobia thing,” Harley added, pausing for a moment. “Before I decide to make that an issue too,”

Flash nodded quickly and hurried away, back over to the group.

Peter stared up at Harley and sighed.

“I think he pissed himself,” MJ commented.

“Look, Peter, I know you don’t like me-“ Harley began, stepping forward.

Peter cut Harley off by pulling him down, into a deep kiss.

MJ groaned and covered Ned’s eyes, looking on in disgust.

Peter pulled away and glanced up at Harley, a soft smile on his face.

“Thank you,” Peter murmured, grabbing Harley’s hand.

——

“We’re going to head to our next stop,” Erin stated, moving towards the elevator.

Reaching the doors, Erin moved to press the button, when a loud alarm began to sound.

Peter grabbed at his ears, attempting to black out the sound and Harley pulled him closer.

“Boss, someone is attempting to breach the security systems,” FRIDAY informed.

“I need you to keep them out,” Tony called back.

“Of course, boss,” FRIDAY responded. “Who do you think I am?”

Rolling his eyes, Tony moved over to the elevator.

“FRIDAY, take these guys down to the basement,” Tony requested. “Get to the safe room, guys,”

“What’s happening?” Betty queried, worriedly.

“It’s just a precaution,” Erin explained, kindly.

“Pete, Harley, I need your help with the mainframe,” Tony stated, ushering the pair away from the others. “Oh, Ted, Peter will text you when it’s okay to come out,”

Peter moved with Harley and Tony, hurrying to the lab.

Tony tapped his watch and waited for his suit to materialise. Peter opened up a safe in the wall, pulling out his nanotech bracelet. The bracelet latched on and Peter tapped it, his suit forming.

“Harley, get to the mainframe,” Tony started. “I need you to help FRIDAY out,”

Nodding, Harley turned to Peter.

“Stay safe,” Harley murmured.

“Harley,” Peter began, quietly. “The keypad on the end wall, type in your birthday,”

“What?” Harley breathed out.

“There’s a watch,” Peter explained. “Tap it twice in an emergency,”

Nodding quickly, Harley looked at Peter.

“Be careful,” Harley pleaded, his voice soft.

Peter moved over to Tony, who tossed something at Harley. Catching the item, Harley stared at it in confusion.

“Put it in your ear,” Tony instructed. “You can listen in on our coms,”

Placing the earpiece into his ear, Harley moved over to the computer, starting on the security systems.

Peter and Tony headed to the roof, before dropping down into the street.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay. I’ve been really busy at the minute, which means I’ve had no time even if inspiration hit. I am continuing this so don’t worry about it being abandoned but it will probably be updated less frequently. It might not, but I just want to clear that up and apologise in advance.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called out. “Where is everyone?”

“Most of them just left on a mission,” Tony explained, firing at a group swarming towards them.

“Can’t they come home?” Peter questioned, firing his webs at an attacker.

“They’ve gone deep undercover, kid,” Tony responded, as he flew up to fire at a group. “There’s no way of contacting them,”

“So, there’s only four of us?” Peter groaned.

“I’m just grateful that Rhodey and Wilson are here,” Tony commented, wincing slightly as one of the attackers hit his arm.

“Tony, maybe if you talked less, you’d be able to dodge them,” Harley suggested, his keyboard making noises in the coms.

“I can multitask,” Tony retorted, rolling his eyes. “Jesus, I’m not that-“

Tony was cut off by a huge explosion.

“Peter?” Harley muttered. “Tony?”

When nothing came through, Harley stood up from his seat.

“Rhodey?” Harley called out. “Sam?”

Only silence followed and Harley shot out of the lab, running towards the elevator.

“This is what Peter meant by ‘emergency’, right?” Harley questioned, rapidly.

“I think so,” FRIDAY responded. “The system is all secure,”

“Great,” Harley breathed out. “How do I get to them?”

“Closest route is from the roof,” FRIDAY informed.

“Jumpin’ down?” Harley guessed. “How ‘bout a way that won’t kill me?”

“I’d suggest you follow Peter’s instructions,” FRIDAY stated, as the elevator began to move upwards.

Frowning in confusion, Harley tapped the watch twice, his heart stopping as a suit began to materialise. Staring down, in shock, Harley went silent.

Only when the elevator doors opened, did Harley moved, stepping out onto the roof.

“Hello, Mr. Keener,” a soft voice greeted.

Harley’s eyes widened.

“Uh- hi?” Harley replied. “Who are you?”

“I’m Evangeline,” the voice stated. “Your personal A.I.,”

“Bit of a mouthful,” Harley joked, almost in awe.

“Mr. Stark named me after a firefly,” Evangeline explained.

“Okay,” Harley breathed out, a small smile tugging at his lip.

“Do you know how to use the suit?” Evangeline queried. “Or would you like me to teach you?”

“I’ve been studying Tony’s schematics for a while,” Harley responded. “I should be okay,”

Harley flew up, off the roof, before landing in the street.

“Evangeline,” Harley started. “Can you scan for Tony and Peter please?”

“Mr. Stark and Mr. Parker are to your left,” Evangeline began. “An explosion caused them to hit a nearby building,”

“Are they okay?” Harley asked, worriedly, as he flew over.

“Part of the building crumbled and fell on them,” Evangeline added. “They have multiple injuries,”

Harley heard a strange noise, turning to see a large group of- well- Harley wasn’t even sure what they were. They began to fire at Harley and he dodged, before aiming. The blast hit the group, sending them back. Harley continued to fire at them until all of them were on the floor.

Turning sharply, Harley moved over to the rubble and pulled some of it away, revealing Peter, who was balled up, and breathing heavily.

“Pete,” Harley muttered, dropping down. “Peter, what’s going on?”

Peter stayed silent, his head snapping in Harley’s direction.

“Are you okay?” Harley questioned, worriedly.

“Just- just get- just get Mr. Stark,” Peter managed out, his breathing rapid and his voice shaky.

Harley hesitated slightly, before working on the rest of the rubble. When Harley finally got to Tony, he was relieved to see that the man had a shield covering him.

“Tony,” Harley started, moving to help Tony up.

Tony blinked before glancing around in panic.

“Where’s- where’s-“ Tony began.

“He’s here, Tony,” Harley assured, tugging Tony over to Peter.

“Kid, I’m so sorry,” Tony breathed out. “I tried to get you under the shield,”

“I know, Mr. Stark,” Peter wheezed out, struggling to stand.

Harley moved immediately, helping Peter and taking most of his weight.

“What’s hurt?” Harley asked, softly.

“Nothing,” Peter forced out, hiding a wince. “I’m fine,”

“Karen, where’s he hurt?” Tony questioned, firmly.

“A fractured rib is likely,” Karen stated, loudly. “And a broken wrist, but no contusions detected,”

“Thanks, Karen,” Peter grumbled.

“You’re welcome,” Karen responded, unfazed by the sarcasm.

“C’mon,” Harley murmured. “We need to get you inside,”

“No, these guys are still out there,” Peter countered, stubbornly. “I have to help,”

“You can’t shoot webs with a broken wrist, Peter,” Harley started, sighing. “You’ll put yourself in more danger,”

“It’ll be healed in no time,” Peter insisted, hiding a wince. “Come on-“

Glancing at the looks on Harley’s and Mr. Stark’s faces, Peter cut off, his mouth snapping shut.

“Harley, get him out of here,” Tony requested. “We’ve got this,”

“Mr. Stark, there’s only three of you,” Peter pointed out, glancing around.

Suddenly, a noise came through the coms.

“I’m guessing you need some help?” Shuri asked, sounding smug.

“Shuri?” Peter breathed out.

“We were in the area,” Shuri teased. “Something about a field trip,”

Tony smiled innocently before turning to see T’Challa, fending off a group of attackers.

“Look up,” came a voice.

Harley, Peter and Tony glanced up, watching as Stephen lowered himself to the ground.

“It sounded like an emergency,” Stephen explained, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Harley held Peter to him and looked at Tony.

“You two, get out of here,” Tony started.

Peter looked like he was going to complain but he just nodded, turning to Harley.

Moving quickly, Harley grabbed Peter, lifting him into his arms and flying upwards.

——

Peter winced as Harley gently took hold of his wrist.

“I’ve gotta say, Pete,” Harley began. “The suit surprised me,”

“Did you meet Evangeline?” Peter asked, smiling softly.

Nodding, Harley reached up, dabbing at one of the cuts on Peter’s face.

“I thought there were no contusions,” Harley stated, holding in a sigh.

“She just meant I hadn’t been impaled on any debris,” Peter explained, grimacing at the pain.

“If you stayed still, this wouldn’t be an issue,” Harley chastised, smiling gently.

“It hurts,” Peter complained, almost pouting.

“You want me to kiss it better, darlin’?” Harley joked.

Nodding slowly, Peter looked into Harley’s eyes. Harley leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek.

“Is that better?” Harley questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Or should I kiss all of your wounds better?”

“Just to be safe,” Peter teased, a light laugh escaping him.

“Okay,” Harley breathed out. “Unless you’re gonna tell me you got kneed down there,”

Peter laughed loudly and swatted at Harley’s arm.

“If I did, what would you do?” Peter asked, smirking slightly.

“I’d do my duty as a first aid professional,” Harley responded, smiling.

Grinning, Peter raised his eyebrows.

“I’d put you on bed rest and tell you to sleep it off,” Harley added, deadpanning.

Peter laughed and shifted in his seat slightly.

“Seriously, darlin’,” Harley started, softly. “You need to care more about your well-bein’,”

“Not when there’s aliens to fight,” Peter countered, weakly.

“Yes, when there’s aliens to fight,” Harley insisted. “You need to look out for yourself,”

“Harley-“ Peter all but whined.

“No,” Harley cut in. “I’m not watching you kill yourself, darlin’,”

“I’m not going to-“ Peter began, trailing off.

Sighing, Peter looked Harley in the eyes.

“I’ll try to be more careful,” Peter promised, smiling sadly.

“You’d better,” Harley warned, teasingly.

Peter shifted slightly and moved closer to Harley.

“I love you, y’know,” Peter breathed out.

“I love you too, darlin’,” Harley murmured, gently taking Peter’s unharmed hand.

——

Tony glanced at the group of kids in front of him.

“Sorry about that guys,” Tony started, awkwardly. “You probably weren’t expecting an attack on New York to interrupt your trip,”

“It was awesome,” Betty breathed, causing a few laughs.

“Where’s Par- Peter?” Flash called out.

“He was involved in an explosion while trying to help out with the comms,” Tony explained. “Luckily, Spider-Man saved him, so he has no major injuries,”

“Spider-Man saved him?” Flash asked, his eyes growing wide.

Holding back a laugh, Harley glanced between Flash and Tony.

“Was Spider-Man here?” Flash breathed out.

Tony nodded slightly and flashed a grin at Harley. Flash’s eyes flicked over to Harley and he squinted.

The class dispersed slightly and they stood, waiting for their bus. Harley watched as Flash slowly made his way over.

“I know,” Flash stated, ominously.

“You know what?” Harley queried, bluntly.

“You’re-“ Flash began, cutting off. “You’re Spider-Man, aren’t you?”

Harley almost snorted with laughter, clapping his hand over his mouth.

“I’m not Spider-Man,” Harley insisted, trying his best not to laugh.

“Don’t worry, man,” Flash said, quietly. “I’ll keep it a secret,”

“I’m really not,” Harley responded. “I’ve only just moved to New York,”

Flash frowned in confusion before exhaling.

“You’re not-“ Flash started.

Shaking his head, Harley let out a light laugh.

“I’m just a guy from Tennessee,” Harley explained.

“Just a guy?” Tony asked, coming up behind Harley.

“Well, I saved your life, so maybe not,” Harley joked.

Flash stared slightly as Tony grinned, nudging Harley slightly.

Just then, Mr. Harrison cleared his throat.

“Everything’s cleared up and Peter can stay here,” Mr. Harrison began. “So, class, we need to get going,”

Tony wandered away, leaving Flash stood awkwardly with Harley.

“Uh- can you- can you let Parker know that I hope he’s alright,” Flash muttered, almost too quickly for Harley to hear. “And that I’m sorry, I guess,”

“You should probably tell him that yourself,” Harley replied, glancing down.

“Right,” Flash breathed out, before clearing his throat and moving away.

Harley waved to MJ and Ned before hurrying to the elevator, making his way upstairs.

——

“You missed one hell of a fight,” Sam commented, patting Steve on the back.

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Steve responded, smiling slightly.

“No, you’re not,” Sam countered.

“No, I’m not,” Steve admitted, a small laugh escaping him.

“What even were those things?” Peter asked, frowning in confusion.

“Beats me,” Sam sighed. “I’m just glad we got the last of ‘em,”

“They’re genetically mutated Skrulls,” someone announced.

Peter’s whipped in the direction of the newcomer and grinned.

“Captain Danvers,” Peter breathed, moving forward.

“Hey Peter,” Carol greeted. “And please just call me Carol, kid, we’ve been over this,”

“Don’t take it personal,” Tony chimed in. “He does it with everyone,”

“I’ll never forget what you called Steve,” Bucky commented.

Groaning, Peter hung his head.

“Wait, what did you call him?” Harley asked, turning to Peter.

“I think it was something like ‘Mr. Captain America Rogers, sir’,” Steve teased, smiling widely.

Harley bit his lip and looked Peter in the eyes, holding in his laughter.

“You were Captain America!” Peter exclaimed, defensively. “I was starstruck,”

“Did I miss something?” Carol asked, an eyebrow raised. “‘Were’ Captain America?”

“When you disappeared from the planet, we got a new Captain America,” Tony explained, rolling his eyes. “And everyone hasn’t stopped being dramatic about it yet,”

“So, you decided to hang up the shield?” Carol questioned, smiling slightly.

“I guess I wanted to retire,” Steve responded. “Don’t know if that’ll work out,”

“We should get a nice retirement,” Bucky stated. “We are senior citizens,”

Finding it hard to contain their laughter, everyone grinned and moved away slightly.

“What did you mean about the skrulls?” Peter questioned, looking at Carol.

“There was an incident and some of the skrulls mutated,” Carol began. “They went rogue and I’ve been searching for them,”

“Aren’t the skrulls supposed to be peaceful?” Tony asked, curiously.

“Something’s changed them, twisted them,” Carol replied, grimly. “But, now that I’ve found them, I’ve got it from here,”

“I’ve gotta admit,” Sam said. “That’s kind of a relief,”

“I thought I’d visit everyone before I deal with them,” Carol added. “They’re not that urgent,”

“They seemed pretty urgent to me,” Harley piped up.

“And you are?” Carol questioned, turning to face him.

“I’m Harley,” Harley replied, grinning.

“It’s complicated,” Tony interrupted. “Basically, he’s my kid,”

Carol glanced at Tony, almost shocked, before shaking her head in exasperation.

“I don’t think I want to know,” Carol muttered, a small smile on her face.

Harley glanced up at Tony, a strange look on his face, before smiling slightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting some serious trigger warnings for this chapter. This chapter heavily involves Skip Westcott and what he did to a young Peter. It is basically all angst. If you don’t feel comfortable reading about this, I would advise you not to read this chapter. Don’t damage your mental health, please. 
> 
> The r word is used and flashbacks do happen, in a similar style to other previous flashbacks in this fanfiction. Again, if this makes you uncomfortable or upsets you, please don’t read this chapter. I’ll will put a simple attempt at a non-triggering description at the end of the chapter if you still would want to know what happened.

“Harley!” Peter called. “We’re gonna be late,”

Harley came out of his room and smiled softly.

“Darlin’, what’s the rush?” Harley asked, gently holding onto Peter’s arm.

“We told them we’d be there for 11,” Peter sighed. “We’ve only got ten minutes to get there,”

“Peter, it’ll only take us five minutes,” Harley stated, holding in a laugh.

“For your long legs, maybe,” Peter grumbled.

Laughing lightly, Harley turned to look Peter in the eyes.

“What if I gave you a piggyback ride?” Harley queried, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll give you a piggyback ride,” Peter retorted, childishly.

“Only ‘cause we both know you could,” Harley teased.

Peter rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his face, before tugging Harley along the corridor, towards the elevator.

——

“I’ve gotta say, darlin’,” Harley commented. “I hope this goes better than the last time we were here,”

“If there’s another holdup, I’ll take it as a sign,” Peter responded.

“A sign?” Harley queried, frowning in confusion.

“Yeah, a sign that the universe hates that coffeehouse,” Peter explained.

“Why would the universe hate a coffeehouse?” Harley asked, smiling lightly. “It’s done nothin’ wrong,”

Shrugging, Peter smiled up at Harley. Grinning, Harley opened the door for Peter.

“Thanks, Harls,” Peter breathed out, a soft laugh escaping him. “You’re such a gentleman,”

Harley followed Peter inside and they peered around for MJ and Ned.

“That’s my southern upbringing,” Harley joked.

Peter bit back a laugh before finding MJ and Ned, leading Harley over to them.

“Hey guys,” Peter greeted, beaming at them.

As Harley and Peter sat down, the group began talking and laughing. They ordered their drinks without the threat of a holdup and sat with each other for hours.

Peter swallowed down the last of his drink and glanced off into the distance, frowning in confusion.

“Are you alright, darlin’?” Harley murmured, leaning closer.

Peter’s head whipped around as he faced Harley.

“I just- I thought I saw-“ Peter started, cutting off and shaking his head. “I’m just a little on edge,”

“Is that the average ‘on edge’?” Harley questioned, lowering his voice. “Or is it your ‘on edge’?”

“Mine,” Peter breathed out.

Harley’s eyes widened slightly and he glanced around.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Peter insisted, smiling weakly.

“Peter, it wasn’t nothin’ last time,” Harley stated, softly.

“It happens when I’m about to get a paper cut, Harley,” Peter responded, brushing it off. “It’s fine,”

Harley still looked unsure as he stood up.

Following him, Peter smiled and joined the others as they walked towards the doors of the coffeehouse.

As they walked past the line near the counter, Peter accidentally brushed the shoulder of a man, jostling him slightly.

Stopping immediately, Peter turned to the man.

“I’m sorry about that,” Peter began.

The man turned around.

“That’s-“ The man started, trailing off.

Peter froze and stared at the man, attracting the attention of MJ, Ned and Harley.

“Peter?” The man queried. “Peter Parker?”

Taking a small step back, Peter took a deep breath.

Harley came over and gently touched Peter’s arm. Flinching slightly, Peter turned to look at Harley before staring at the man again.

“S-“ Peter struggled.

“You remember me, right?” The man asked, a small smile forming as he extended a hand out.

Peter almost jumped back and Harley stepped forward slightly.

“Peter?” Harley murmured. “You know this guy?”

“Come on Einstein,” the man said, laughing lightly. “You gonna introduce me to your friends?”

Peter moved back until he hit the table behind him, almost falling.

Rushing to Peter, Harley grabbed onto him as Ned and MJ moved over.

Ned’s eyes widened and he turned to Harley.

“Let’s get out of here,” Ned suggested, indicating towards the door.

Harley steered Peter away quickly, while glancing at the man in confusion.

MJ and Ned followed them quickly, making it out of the coffeehouse before a shout stopped them.

Peter still shaking in Harley’s arms, they turned to face the man.

“The name’s Skip,” the man introduced. “I’m an old friend of Petey’s there,”

Harley squinted at the nickname before his eyes widened.

“You were never his friend,” Ned pointed out. “You should probably leave,”

“That’s up to Peter,” Skip shot back, plastering a smile on his face.

“Peter?” Harley breathed out, glancing down at his boyfriend.

Peter had gone very still, his cheeks stained with tear-tracks.

Harley met Peter’s eye, staying like that for a moment. The meaning didn’t seem to be lost on Peter, who managed a small nod.

Peter turned slightly to stare at Skip, memories running through his head.

“Listen, man,” MJ started. “I don’t think Peter wants anything to do with you,”

The man took a step towards the group, cocking his head slightly.

“But we used to have so much fun, didn’t we Petey?” Skip questioned.

Peter grabbed onto Harley’s arm tightly and Harley moved towards Ned. Pulling Peter to him, Ned caught Harley’s eye.

“Harley,” Ned muttered. “That’s- him,”

Harley breathed in as he stepped away from Peter slightly, moving towards Skip.

MJ turned to Ned, who nodded. Her eyes darkening, MJ hurried over to Ned and Peter, holding onto the latter.

Harley stood in front of Skip, almost shaking with rage.

“I’m Skip Westcott,” Skip began. “And you are?”

Raising his arm, Harley grabbed onto the front of Skip’s shirt, before slamming his fist into Skip’s face. Skip jolted backwards and Harley shoved him against the wall.

“You piece of shit,” Harley ground out, grasping Skip by the neck.

Aiming another punch at Skip, Harley brought his knee up. Slumping forward, Skip let out a loud groan of pain.

“Harley!” MJ shouted, clutching at Peter. “Come on,”

“Don’t ever come near him again,” Harley spat.

“What the hell’s going on?” Came a shout.

MJ and Ned whipped their heads around to watch as a police officer came hurrying over.

When they glanced back, Harley had Skip pinned to the sidewalk. Attempting to get up, Skip struggled against Harley’s hold.

MJ moved over to the cop and attempted to explain but before she could, he’d grabbed onto Harley. Harley was pulled up, off of Skip, who sucked in a deep breath.

Peter stared at Harley, before attempting to move forward. Peter stopped, however, when Skip flashed a sick, bloody smile up at Peter.

_**What are you doing?** _

_Come on Einstein, you trust me, right?_

_We’re gonna have fun._

_I won’t hurt you, Petey._

_**Skip, stop! It hurts!** _

_Don’t cry, Peter._

_You can’t tell your aunt and uncle, Einstein._

_They wouldn’t understand._

_**Please, please don’t.** _

When Peter froze and seemed to stop breathing, Ned tugged him back. Ned pulled Peter back into a hug, feeling Peter shake and sob.

——

Tony lifted his head when he heard his phone ring, glancing over at it. Answering the call, Tony sat up slightly.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony started. “What’s up?”

“It’s MJ, Peter’s friend,” came a voice.

“Where’s Peter?” Tony asked, worriedly.

“He’s with me,” MJ responded. “He’s- he’s not okay,”

Tony shot up.

“Where are you?” Tony questioned, his voice raising slightly.

“We’re at a police station,” MJ replied, sighing. “Harley’s been arrested,”

His eyes wide, Tony rushed out of the room.

“I’ll be there soon,” Tony stated, before hanging up. “FRIDAY, track their location please,”

——

Moving into the room, Tony directed the group of kids towards the couches, sighing deeply.

“Is anyone gonna tell me what’s going on?” Tony queried, raising an eyebrow. “Or why I just had to pay bail?”

Harley looked at Tony with guilt in his eyes before staring at the floor.

Noticing that Peter was sat eerily still, Tony turned to him.

“Peter, what’s going on?” Tony asked, lowering his voice.

Peter just flinched slightly, staying silent and still.

“Will someone tell me?” Tony pleaded, sounding more worried. “‘Cause Peter’s not okay and I want to know why,”

“It’s up to Peter,” Harley started. “It’s not our place to tell you,”

Peter lifted his head slightly and looked Harley in the eyes, nodding slightly.

Sighing, Harley put his head in his hands.

“Peter knew that guy,” MJ explained, quietly. “I wish he never met him, but he did,”

“Peter knew him for two years,” Ned elaborated. “And Skip- he abused him for most of that,”

“Abused?” Tony managed out, dreading the answer to his next question. “What do you mean?”

“He raped him, Mr. Stark,” Ned responded. “A lot,”

Tony stiffened, his jaw clenched and his eyes watering.

“Who was he?” Tony questioned, almost forcing his voice not to break. “Ex-boyfriend?”

“Babysitter,” Peter croaked out.

Harley and Tony’s heads whipped in Peter’s direction.

“He was my babysitter,” Peter continued, weakly. “I met him when I was eight,”

Harley squeezed his eyes shut and Tony put his head in his hands.

“He called me Einstein,” Peter managed, tears staining his face. “He used to tell me how smart I was, how good I was,”

Shifting slightly, Ned turned to Peter and sighed.

“I was scared to tell anyone, I was so scared,” Peter sobbed. “He told me that they’d hate me, that it was my fault,”

“It was never your fault, Peter,” Harley insisted, his tears threatening to spill over.

Raking in a breath, Peter glanced at his boyfriend and attempted a smile.

“Peter,” Tony rasped. “I’m so sorry,”

“Why’re you sorry, Mr. Stark?” Peter queried, weakly. “It’s not your fault,”

“I’m sorry that you ever had to-“ Tony attempted, cutting off. “And to see him again,”

Closing his eyes, Peter leaned back against the couch.

“Harley, you should find Abbie,” Tony suggested, softly, his voice sounding odd. “She’s been worried about you,”

Nodding slowly, Harley reluctantly moved from the couch and towards the doors. Turning to glance at Peter once more, Harley all but shuffled out of the room.

——

When Harley returned, he came across a sleeping Peter, curled up near the end of the couch he’d been sitting on. Tony, who was sat near him, made to stand.

Peter began to almost whimper, moving slightly and grabbing at Tony.

“Dad,” Peter breathed out. “Dad,”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Tony murmured, settling back down. “I’m here, Peter,”

Peter curled back in on himself and his hand snaked up to tug at his hair.

“He called you dad,” Harley noted, his voice lowered.

“It’s times like these that I remember he’s still a kid,” Tony responded, quietly. “I just want to keep him safe,”

“He feels safe around you, obviously,” Harley commented, smiling softly and indicating to the current situation.

“And you,” Tony returned. “I’ve never seen him open up like that with anyone,”

Harley’s gaze flicked to Peter, before he looked at Tony again.

“I mean it,” Tony insisted. “I kinda expected him to call you Mr. Keener, at first,”

“That would’ve been weird,” Harley stated, holding in a laugh.

“It would’ve been hilarious,” Tony corrected.

“There’s only a five year difference,” Harley pointed out. “And he’s older than me, technically, so I should call him Mr. Parker,”

“It’s easy to forget about that,” Tony began. “But, I can still remember how he felt-“

Harley looked at Tony with confusion.

“I held him while he died,” Tony confessed. “I felt him crumble away,”

Holding back his wince, Harley focused on Peter.

“Will you stay with him?” Tony queried, almost weakly. “I need to get Pepper,”

Harley nodded, slowly standing up.

“Where did MJ and Ned go?” Harley asked, curiously.

“I had Happy take them home,” Tony replied. “Now, he should be picking up Peter’s aunt,”

Tony carefully moved himself away from Peter and rose from the couch. Spotting himself where Tony had been, Harley settled in and sighed.

“Look after him, okay?” Tony requested, almost pleadingly.

“Of course,” Harley responded, glancing down at Peter, who was still fast asleep.

Tony quietly left the room, leaving Harley to sit in silence. Leaning his head back to rest against the back of the couch, Harley closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter is shorter than some previous chapters but I didn’t want to drag this kind of chapter out and cheapen it. I hope that this wasn’t offensive in any way. If it was, could you please let me know because I would love to fix it and make it better in that regard.
> 
> ——
> 
> Peter and Harley meet MJ and Ned at a coffeehouse, where Peter accidentally bumps into a man. That man happens to be Skip Westcott. Skip attempts to talk to to Peter, almost taunting him about their past. Harley realises who Skip is and attacks him, leading to him being arrested when a patrolling cop sees what occurs. MJ phones Tony, who bails Harley out. Peter explains his past to Harley and Tony, who are deeply upset. Half asleep, Peter calls Tony ‘dad’ and a deep conversation occurs between Tony and Harley.


	17. Chapter 17

Harley flopped down onto the couch and rubbed at his eyes.

“You alright, Keener?” Bucky asked, turning slightly.

“I just didn’t get any sleep last night,” Harley explained, before yawning.

“What happened to your ‘no sleep record’?” Steve questioned, teasingly.

“Peter’s been makin’ sure I get enough sleep,” Harley responded.

“What kept you up?” Bucky queried, his head tilting slightly.

“I was just worried,” Harley brushed off. “It’s alright, though,”

“Worried about Peter?” Steve guessed.

Harley raised his head slightly and frowning in confusion.

“We don’t know what happened,” Steve started. “We just know that he was upset,”

“Understatement of the year,” Harley breathed out.

“And you can’t sleep?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow. “‘Cause you’re in love with him?”

Harley’s eyes widened and he leaned forward.

“How’d you- I- uh-what?” Harley stammered out.

“You’re not as subtle as you think, Keener,” Bucky joked. “But I don’t think anyone else noticed,”

“What do you mean?” Harley questioned, fidgeting slightly.

“The way you look at him,” Steve chimed. “It’s how I used to look at Buck,”

“I-uh-“ Harley attempted.

“We know what hiding your feelings looks like,” Bucky added. "We were just like you two in the 30s, believe me,”

“And you’re not gonna tell anyone?” Harley questioned. “‘Cause Peter’s not-“

“Of course we won’t,” Steve assured. “But if he’s worried, he shouldn’t be. There’s not a person in this tower who’d hold it against you two,”

“I think he’s worried about what Tony thinks,” Harley stated. “‘Cause Tony’s got it in his head that we’re like brothers,”

Steve and Bucky winced, grimacing.

“People thought that about us,” Steve commented. “There’s almost an entire paragraph in the Smithsonian display about our ‘brotherly bond’,”

“Confused the hell out of me when I was trying to regain memories,” Bucky joked. “And when I went to our old place,”

“I forgot about that!” Steve cried. “They turned it into a memorial,”

“But they added a bed,” Bucky continued, holding in a laugh. “‘Cause Captain America couldn’t have shared a bed with another guy,”

Harley grinned at the pair, laughing lightly.

“To be young and in love,” Steve teased.

“Does anyone else know?” Bucky asked.

“Know about what?” Came a voice.

Turning his head, Harley spotted Clint walking over.

“Just this surprise project Keener’s working on,” Bucky lied, smiling nonchalantly.

Clint raised an eyebrow at Harley.

“About me an’ Peter,” Harley answered.

Steve and Bucky whipped around to look at Clint, their eyes widening.

“I’m guessing Clint knows,” Steve said, rolling his eyes and smiling.

“That’s no way to keep something a secret,” Bucky warned, flashing a smirk at Clint.

“Hey!” Clint exclaimed. “I was literally a spy,”

“Clint’s known for a while,” Harley explained. “He’s managed pretty well,”

“Yeah, it wasn’t even me who told Wanda,” Clint pointed out.

Freezing, Harley looked at Clint.

“Wanda knows?” Harley queried.

“Yeah, but I told her not to tell anyone,” Clint assured, smiling innocently.

“How did she find out?” Harley questioned, his eyebrows raised.

“Well-uh-“ Clint started, trailing off before his eyes widened. “Technically it was you guys’ fault,”

“Our fault?” Harley queried.

“You and Peter couldn’t keep your inappropriate thoughts to yourself,” Clint responded.

“Inappropriate thoughts?” Harley breathed out. “When was that-“

Harley cut off and sighed.

“I know when you’re talking about,” Harley stated, grimacing.

“So, inappropriate thoughts?” Bucky queried, raising an eyebrow.

Smiling awkwardly, Harley shrugged.

“In my defence, Peter started it,” Harley said.

Opening his mouth to speak, Steve hesitated.

“You know what,” Steve began. “I don’t wanna know,”

“Probably for the best,” Clint joked. “What Wanda told me was pretty intense,”

Harley’s eyes widened and he glanced at Clint.

Smiling sheepishly, Clint flung himself down onto the couch.

——

“You know, Harley,” Pepper started. “People are starting to wonder who was in the suit,”

Glancing up, Harley laughed lightly.

“They’ve even started inventing names for this new superhero,” Pepper continued.

Glancing at Pepper’s Stark Pad, Tony struggles to hold in a laugh.

“They’re- uh- interesting,” Tony stated. “‘Repulsor Guy’, ‘Titanium Man’,”

Frowning, Harley stood up and moved over, glancing down at the pad too.

“‘Iron Lad’?” Harley cried. “I’m not a lad,”

“Do we even say ‘lad’?” Tony queried.

“I’m pretty sure it’s only said in England,” Harley replied.

“How do they even know I’m younger than you?” Harley asked. “I could be your age, for all they know,”

“Look, I need to do something about it,” Pepper started. “People are asking questions,”

“That’s Harley’s call,” Tony insisted, smiling softly. “What do you think we should say, Keener?”

Harley frowned in confusion.

“We can tell them it was part of the Iron Legion,” Tony offered. “People don’t have to know it was you,”

“I- uh- I don’t know,” Harley breathed out.

“You wanna be a superhero?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought I did, when I was younger,” Harley replied. “But- well- now, I’m not sure,”

“You can think about it for a little bit,” Pepper started. “Answering questions can wait a while,”

Smiling gratefully, Harley nodded.

——

“Hey darlin’,” Harley greeted softly, sitting down on the desk chair.

“Hi Harls,” Peter replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“How are you doing?” Harley asked, smiling slightly.

“Better now you’re here,” Peter answered, sitting up slightly before frowning. “Stop looking at me like that,”

“Like what?” Harley queried, raising an eyebrow.

“Like I’m a hospital patient,” Peter huffed, rolling his eyes at the look on Harley’s face. “Come here,”

Harley stood, glancing at Peter in confusion. Stepping forward, Harley moved to Peter’s side, by the bed.

“Get in,” Peter requested, a small smile forming.

Harley’s eyebrows lifted and he toed off his boots. Shifting back slightly, Peter lifted the covers for Harley, who climbed into the bed.

As they lay next to each other, Peter moved forward to rest his forehead against Harley’s.

“Look, Peter,” Harley started. “I’m sorry about what happened,”

Peter’s brows furrowed as he looked Harley in the eyes.

“I know you hate when I get into fights,” Harley continued. “But, when I- I couldn’t-“

Reaching up, Peter gently rested his palm on Harley’s cheek.

“Harley, I’m not mad about that,” Peter assured. “I’m not mad at you,”

Harley nodded slightly, breathing in deeply.

Peter moved his thumb to brush away a tear that had slipped from Harley’s eye.

“You shouldn’t have to feel like that ever again,” Harley murmured. “I’m gonna look after you,”

“I don’t need to be looked after,” Peter insisted, sighing in fond exasperation.

“Well, I want to,” Harley stated.

Peter barked out a weak laugh.

“So, you’re using my own words against me?” Peter queried, raising his eyebrows. “That’s low, Keener,”

Harley gave a soft smile and moved his hand up to hold onto Peter’s.

“You’re stuck with me, Peter Parker,” Harley teased.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Peter responded.

——

Hopping up, Peter sat on the kitchen counter.

“What’re you making?” Peter asked, peering into Bucky’s mixing bowl.

“I’m making chocolate chip muffins,” Bucky answered.

Harley’s eyes widened and he smiled.

Turning to Peter, Bucky crossed his arms.

“And I’m not letting you have any cake batter,” Bucky warned.

His face dropping, Peter stuck out his bottom lip.

“Mr. Bucky,” Peter whined.

“Tell you what, kid,” Bucky began. “If you can ask me for some using my name, I’ll give you some,”

Frowning, Peter glanced at the bowl before looking back up at Bucky.

“Please can I have some cake batter- Bucky?” Peter pleaded.

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up before he pulled open a drawer, grabbing a clean spoon. Collecting a spoonful of cake batter, Bucky handed it to Peter, whose eyes lit up.

“Thanks, Bucky!” Peter cried, before stopping.

Grinning, Harley held in a laugh as Bucky smirked.

Returning back to his baking, Bucky moved over to a cupboard, where he pulled out a bag of chocolate chips.

Harley moved over to Peter, who offered the spoon. Harley leaned over, licking off some of the batter.

Laughing, Peter continued with his spoonful.

“You-uh- you got something there, Peter,” Harley joked, indicating to the corner of Peter’s mouth.

Wiping at his mouth, Peter, looked at Harley.

“Did I get it?” Peter questioned, smiling softly.

“Here,” Harley started. “Let me,”

Moving closer, Harley gently brushed the cake batter off, before licking his finger.

Peter faux scowled at Harley, as the latter grinned widely.

Bucky’s head turned in the pair’s direction.

“Not in the kitchen,” Bucky scolded. “None of that romantic stuff here,”

Peter’s head whipped around.

“We’re- I- what?” Peter stammered out.

“I know, kid,” Bucky explained softly.

“He and Steve cornered me,” Harley added, gently taking Peter’s hand and giving a reassuring squeeze.

“Cornered you?” Bucky scoffed. “We expressed concern for your health,”

“Mr. Bucky, you don’t have to worry about that,” Peter almost squeaked. “We’ve always been-“

“Pete,” Harley interrupted, almost frantically. “That’s not what he means,”

Peter’s eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth.

“What’d you think I meant?” Bucky questioned.

“I don’t think you want the answer to that,” Harley responded, awkwardly.

Bucky’s mouth dropped open slightly and he turned away, moving over to the oven.

Dropping his head down onto Harley’s shoulder, Peter groaned.

“I should never speak again,” Peter declared, slightly muffled.

“I’d miss the sound of your voice,” Harley stated. “I’d miss it a lot,”

“I don’t need my voice,” Peter insisted.

Leaning closer, Harley murmured in Peter’s ear.

Peter shot up straight and stared at Harley, his cheeks flushing pink.

Bucky grimaced and glared at the pair.

“Super soldier hearing,” Bucky muttered.

Harley and Peter froze, slowly turning to Bucky.

“That’s not-“ Peter attempted. “We don’t-“

“Just get out of the kitchen,” Bucky pleaded, sounding exasperated.

Quickly hopping off the counter, Peter grabbed Harley’s hand and dragged him away.

——

“You sure you’re gonna be alright?” Harley asked, worriedly. “Don’t push yourself, darlin’,”

“Harley, I can’t stop being Spider-Man,” Peter insisted.

“You can have a break, though,” Harley countered. “It’s only been a week,”

“Precisely,” Peter sighed. “That’s a long time,”

“Just be careful, okay?” Harley requested.

“I will,” Peter promised, standing up from the bed.

Harley gently took hold of Peter’s hand and squeezed.

“Did you figure out what you’re gonna do?” Peter questioned. “With the whole suit thing?”

“Y’know,” Harley started. “I don’t think I wanna be a superhero,”

“You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be,” Peter assured, smiling softly. “Mr. Stark can tell everyone it was part of the Iron Legion,”

Nodding slowly, Harley rose from the couch and moved closer to Peter.

“Stay safe,” Harley murmured, before leaning down to kiss Peter.

His hands coming up to rest on Harley’s shoulders, Peter smiled into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Peter tapped his watch and stepped back.

“I love you,” Peter breathed out.

“I love you darlin’,” Harley responded, waving slightly as Peter moved to the window, climbing out of it.

——

Swinging around the corner, Peter glanced around him. Hearing a sudden shout, Peter whipped around and noticed something at the end of the street.

Hurrying over, Peter dropped down onto the sidewalk.

“What’s going on guys?” Peter called out.

Both people turned to look at Peter immediately. There was a man with a gun, threatening another guy, who was sat in his car.

“Spider-Man?” Both guys replied, shocked.

Peering at the guy in the car, Peter had to stop himself from calling out.

Almost shaking in the driver’s seat of his car, was Flash.

“Drop the gun,” Peter requested.

The man with the gun flung it into the sidewalk and took off running.

“Wait here!” Peter yelled at Flash, swinging in the direction of the man.

As he caught up to the man, Peter aimed a kick at his back, sending him flying to the floor. Webbing him up, Peter yanked the man up and stuck him to the nearest lamppost. Peter wrapped a few more webs around the man and the lamppost before moving back over to Flash.

“Karen, can you let the authorities know about that man?” Peter asked, coming to a stop by the car.

“Spider-Man,” Flash breathed out.

“Are you alright?” Peter questioned, mentally thanking Tony for adding a voice modulator.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Flash responded, strangely quiet. “Thank you,”

“Just doing my duty,” Peter brushed off.

“My father would’ve killed me if I lost his car,” Flash stated, sounding relieved.

“Surely he’d understand you got robbed?” Peter queried.

“You don’t know my dad,” Flash grumbled.

Peter frowned and stepped forward.

“You need me to make sure you get home alright?” Peter asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Flash assured. “Just, can I say, I’m a big fan of yours,”

“Oh-uh-thanks,” Peter stumbled.

“Yeah, I really admire you,” Flash admitted, fidgeting awkwardly. “I wish I was brave like you- and stuff,”

“I’m sure you’re pretty brave,” Peter replied.

“Nah, I’m actually pretty scared all the time,” Flash confessed, before jolting suddenly. “But- but you wouldn’t tell anyone that, would you?”

“My lips are sealed,” Peter promised. “But, y’know, being brave isn’t about not being scared,”

Flash looked up at Peter in confusion.

“It’s about being scared to do something and doing it anyway,” Peter continued.

Flash nodded slowly before turning.

“Uh-thanks for that,” Flash said, turning his car engine on. “And thanks for saving me,”

“No problem,” Peter responded, feeling slightly odd.

——

As the bell rang, Peter stood from his seat and headed out of the classroom with Ned.

Walking into the gym, they moved over to where MJ was.

“Hey,” Ned started. “You ready for practice?”

“Yeah, but I need to talk to everyone first,” MJ responded, smiling slightly.

“Why do I feel like you’re up to something?” Peter questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not,” MJ promised, before shrugging slightly. “Well, kinda,”

Peter and Ned sat down and watched as MJ crossed her arms.

“Okay guys,” MJ called out. “We’ve got a week until the competition and I want us to win. This is important because most of us are graduating next month. We won’t have another shot like this,”

Peter glanced at Ned, who smiled sadly, before turning back to MJ.

“And also, we have a guest,” MJ announced. “He’s here to watch our practice to see if the company he’s representing will sponsor the team,”

Frowning in confusion, Peter looked around the gym. The doors opened and Peter stared, his mouth opening slightly.

“This is Mr. Keener, of Stark Industries,” MJ introduced. “We met him at the field trip,”

Flash’s head whipped around and he swallowed nervously.

Shooting up out of his seat, Peter looked Harley in the eyes.

“Harley?” Peter questioned. “What- why-“

“Tony asked me to come,” Harley explained. “Plus, I get to watch you practice,”

“Tony Stark wants to sponsor our team?” Flash cried.

“Well, Peter loves the team and Tony loves Peter, so-“ Harley started, trailing off.

Smiling softly, Peter moved over to Harley.

“Also,” Harley murmured, leaning down slightly. “I was hopin’ you’d wanna go on a date with me after practice?”

“I’d love to,” Peter replied, looking Harley in the eyes.

“That’s great, darlin’,” Harley breathed out.


	18. Chapter 18

“You know,” Harley started, grinning down at Peter as their fingers intertwined. “I like to think this is where we had our first date,”

“Yeah?” Peter queried.

“Absolutely, darlin’,” Harley replied. “I was already head over heels for you,”

“I was a bumbling mess,” Peter commented. “You winked at me and I nearly gave everything away,”

Laughing lightly, Harley squeezed Peter’s hand gently.

“It’s so weird to think that was six months ago,” Harley stated.

“Feels like I’ve known your forever,” Peter admitted.

They wandered around for a while, just holding hands, content without going on any rides, before they noticed one specific stall.

“Hey, darlin’?” Harley said, beaming at Peter. “Have a look at that,”

Peter stopped, staring at the stall, before glancing at Harley.

“You want one, don’t you?” Harley questioned, laughing softly.

“Kinda,” Peter responded. “Is that bad?”

“Definitely not,” Harley answered. “Besides, you could win one for me,”

“But you’ve got the real thing,” Peter stated.

“What about when you’re not with me?” Harley asked, raising an eyebrow with a grin on his face.

Peter let out a laugh and nudged Harley slightly.

“Whoever wins one first gets to test the new prototype first?” Peter suggests.

“You’re on, Parker,” Harley replied, determinedly.

“You’re going down, Keener,” Peter countered.

Harley lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

“Not like that!” Peter scolded, hitting Harley’s arm gently.

Laughing loudly, Harley took off in the direction of the stall, dragging Peter with him.

——

“I’m just saying,” began Tony. “Don’t you think that fifteen Spider-Man plushies is kinda overkill?”

“It’s not our fault that Peter’s got super powers,” Harley defended. “He’s genetically set up to win at stuff like that,”

“Yeah, you should blame the spider,” Peter agreed.

Tony frowned in confusion.

“The spider that bit me,” Peter elaborated.

Tony nodded in understanding, before sighing.

“Fine, but you can’t keep all of them,” Tony stated.

“We’ll give them to everyone as Christmas presents,” Harley commented, grinning.

Peter nodded enthusiastically, clutching the pile of plushies.

“Anyway, Harley,” Peter started. “Haven’t we got something to do?”

Raising an eyebrow, Tony glanced between the boys.

“Harley’s gonna test out the new prototype,” Peter explained.

“But we haven’t run any simulations with the new equations,” Tony pointed out.

“I know,” Peter replied, smirking.

His eyes widening, Harley whipped around to look at Peter.

“You lost on purpose!” Harley cried.

“You can’t prove a thing, Keener,” Peter responded, holding in a laugh.

“Well, enjoy falling on your face,” Tony said, grinning.

Peter moved over to the couch, depositing the pile of Spider-Men onto it.

“C’mon Harley,” Peter beckoned.

“Tony,” Harley whined.

Peter moved over and grabbed onto Harley’s arm, tugging him away.

“Save me, Tony,” Harley begged, uselessly resisting Peter. “Tell Abbie I love her!”

“You’re not going to die,” Peter sighed. “Don’t be dramatic,”

Laughing, Tony looked down at the StarkPad in his hand and sat down next to the large pile of plushies.

——

Flopping down onto the bed, Peter pulled Harley with him, grinning up at his boyfriend.

“So, this was your plan all along?” Harley asked, dramatically. “You’re only with me for my body,”

Peter rolled his eyes and flicked Harley’s arm.

“Nope, I’m with you for your cooking skills, clearly,” Peter retorted.

“Wow,” Harley breathed out. “That’s cold, darlin’,”

Laughing, Peter sat up straighter and grabbed onto Harley, flipping them.

Harley gazed up at Peter and smiled softly.

“Can I have a kiss, Peter?” Harley questioned, teasingly.

Leaning down quickly, Peter pressed a soft kiss to Harley’s lips before pulling back.

Harley stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

“That’s not what I meant,” Harley sighed, closing his eyes.

“I know,” Peter murmured, holding in a laugh and leaning back down.

Kissing along Harley’s jaw, Peter traced swirling patterns along his boyfriend’s shoulder and moved up to place a kiss on Harley’s cheek.

Peter ghosted his lips over Harley’s, smirking down at him.

Harley grinned, before flipping them around.

Landing on his back, Peter let out a short huff of air and rolled his eyes, still smiling.

Harley kissed Peter, smiling against his lips.

Just then, the door banged open. Shooting up, Harley stared at the person in the doorway and groaned.

“Can’t you knock?” Harley complained.

“Can’t you lock the door?” Abbie countered. “Anyway, Shuri’s here,”

Peter sat up quickly, too quickly, and bumped foreheads with Harley.

Both boys recoiling, they clutched at their heads.

Abbie snorted with laughter before walking out of the room.

“Sorry, Harls,” Peter said, smiling apologetically.

“Jesus, darlin’,” Harley breathed out. “I’m glad I’m not a criminal,”

Moving off the bed, Peter helped Harley up and they left the room.

——

“Boys!” Shuri shouted, standing up from the couch.

“I’m older than you,” Harley reminded.

“Not as mature, though,” Shuri, pointed out.

“You got me there,” Harley agreed, grinning.

“Peter, how’s school?” Shuri questioned. “Are they still teaching you common sense?”

“Just because it’s common sense for you,” Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

“You’ll have to visit my lab,” Shuri insisted. “I’ve got five lightsabers,”

His eyes widening, Harley stared at Shuri.

“Peter,” Shuri began, quietly. “I think your cowboy is broken,”

Harley faux glared at Shuri before rolling his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Not that it’s not great to see you,” Peter started. “But what are you doing here?”

“Tony didn’t tell you?” Shuri asked, an eyebrow raised. “He’s holding a big charity gala,”

Peter groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Why doesn’t he tell us this kinda stuff?” Harley questioned, exasperated.

“He likes leaving it until the last minute,” Peter stated, before sighing loudly.

“It’s a good tactic,” Shuri said, smiling proudly. “Leaves the enemy without time to prepare,”

“I hate fancy events,” Peter all but whined.

“That’s why he doesn’t tell you,” Shuri explained, holding back a laugh.

“I need to speak to Mr. Stark,” Peter muttered.

“Speak of the devil,” Harley joked, glancing at the door, watching Tony walk through.

“Who was talking about me?” Tony queried, grinning. “My ear was burning,”

“You sure you didn’t just set yourself on fire?” Harley asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m ninety nine percent sure I didn’t,” Tony stated, proudly.

“What about that one percent?” Peter questioned.

“We don’t need to talk about that,” Tony brushed off. “Hi Shuri,”

“Hello Tony,” Shuri greeted, giving a small nod. “I was just telling the boys about your gala,”

Smiling sheepishly, Tony glanced at Harley and Peter.

“Yeah, I forgot to tell you,” Tony explained, looking extremely suspicious.

“Yeah, you definitely forgot,” Harley replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Does this mean I’ll have to wear a suit an’ tie again?”

“Bow tie? Maybe?” Tony suggested, smiling innocently. “But don’t worry about the hair. You looked like a different person last time. I hated it,”

“Me too,” Harley agreed.

Peter nodded silently before sighing.

“I guess I’ll have to buy a bow tie,” Peter said, reluctantly.

“I have someone coming to make you both new suits,” Tony stated, smiling.

“Make?” Peter queried. “Like a whole new suit?”

Nodding, Tony patted Peter on the shoulder and turned to Shuri.

“Can you tell your brother I said ‘hi’?” Tony requested. “And that I’ll see him tomorrow night?”

“Is that when the gala is?” Peter asked.

“Yep,” Tony responded, smiling slightly, before turning and heading back over to the doorway.

Stopping suddenly, Tony whipped around.

“You can invite your friends, Pete,” Tony offered. “And, if they need something to wear, tell them to come over now,”

“Now?” Harley questioned.

“Well, I’ve got people coming here in ten minutes,” Tony explained. “They can whip up some suits or whatever you guys want,”

“I’ll ring MJ and Ned,” Peter started, happily. “It’ll be nice for them to come,”

Tony grinned and nodded, before leaving the room.

“I’ve got some work to do,” Shuri began. “But I’ll see you two soon, okay?”

Harley and Peter smiled softly as Shuri headed out.

“I was thinking,” Peter said, unsure. “I’m gonna tell Tony, after the gala,”

Harley’s eyes widened slightly and he stepped closer.

“Are you sure, darlin’?” Harley asked. “‘Cause you don’t have to,”

“I want to,” Peter assured. “I’m ready to tell him, just once all the public gala stuff is over,”

“About just you?” Harley queried, his voice soft.

“About us,” Peter answered, moving his hand to gently touch Harley’s. “If that’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay, gorgeous,” Harley replied, smiling down at Peter.

“I love you,” Peter said, intertwining his and Harley’s fingers.

“I love you too, darlin’,” Harley responded, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

——

“Peter, what’s all this about?” MJ asked, curiously looking around.

“So, Mr. Stark is having a charity gala,” Peter explained. “And you guys are invited,”

“We’re invited?” Ned exclaimed. “To an Avengers party?”

“Well, it’s not just the Avengers,” Peter started. “But, yeah,”

“Oh my god,” Ned breathed. “I’m going to be in the same room as actual superheroes,”

MJ looked Peter in the eyes.

“Is this- is this real?” Ned questioned.

Nodding, Peter smiled.

“Only if you guys want to come,” Peter added.

MJ smiled and shifted slightly.

“I-uh- I don’t have anything to wear to a gala,” MJ said, unsure.

“Mr. Stark actually had people come over to make stuff,” Peter replied.

“Make stuff?” MJ queried.

“Harley’s being measured for a suit, now,” Peter responded. “You guys can have something made too, if you’d want,”

MJ cleared her throat and uncrossed her arms.

“My suit’s gonna be better than all of yours,” MJ teased, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Of course it will,” Ned agreed, laughing lightly.

Peter nodded and grinned at his friends.

——

Peter frowned for a moment, before turning.

“Mr. Stark, who’s coming to the gala?” Peter asked.

Tony was silent before shifting in his seat.

“Well, Nebula might be coming, Thor and Bruce have said they’re coming,” Tony started. “Like, everyone, kid, why?”

“Well, I was hoping Ned would get to meet some of them,” Peter replied.

“Ned can meet everyone he wants to, Pete,” Tony assured. “There’s a whole host of aliens he could meet too,”

Peter smiled lightly and turned back to the TV screen.

“There are going to be reporters, as well,” Tony added, sounding exasperated. “I had to invite some for PR reasons,”

“Anyone from the Daily Bugle?” Peter questioned, worriedly.

“Unfortunately,” Tony answered. “The big man, himself,”

Groaning loudly, Peter closed his eyes.

“I’ll try to keep him away from everyone,” Tony offered. “No one should have to listen to his rants,”

“The next time I hear about ‘Spider-Man’s nefarious plots’, I may strangle him,” Peter admitted.

“Yeah, well, when it comes to Jameson, most people have that reaction,” Tony joked. “But, other than that, it should be a good night,”

Nodding slowly, Peter let out a breath and slouched down into his seat.

“Pete, I was thinking of introducing Harley to this guy,” Tony admitted. “He’s just started working here and they’re a similar age,”

Peter’s heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat.

“I think Harley’s seeing someone,” Peter managed, before biting his lip.

Frowning in confusion, Tony looked at Peter before shrugging.

“What about you?” Tony asked, nudging Peter’s arm. “Any girls you’re seeing?”

“I-uh- I’m seeing someone,” Peter confessed.

Tony’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

“Since when?” Tony questioned. “When can I meet her?”

“I’ll introduce you after the gala,” Peter promised, smiling nervously.

“You should invite her to the gala,” Tony suggested.

“Busy tomorrow night,” Peter shot back, immediately.

Tony nodded slowly before smiling.

“Good on you, kid,” Tony said, proudly.


	19. Chapter 19

Nuzzling closer to Harley, Peter turned his head.

“You know, Mr. Stark wanted to set you up with someone,” Peter stated.

Harley frowned in confusion before giving Peter’s hand a small squeeze.

“Technically, he’s already done that,” Harley teased. “I’d have never met you without Tony, darlin’,”

Peter smiled softly and nodded.

“I’m really not looking forward to this gala,” Peter sighed.

“Speaking of, don’t we need to get ready?” Harley asked, reluctantly.

Sitting up, Peter untangled himself from Harley and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

“Race you to the shower?” Harley joked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

“Just come in with me, dumbass,” Peter retorted, rolling his eyes.

Harley’s face lit up and he immediately moved from the bed.

“No funny business,” Peter warned. “We need to get ready,”

“Yeah, we’re just savin’ water,” Harley reasoned, smiling widely.

“I’m pretty sure we don’t need to save water in a multi billion dollar building,” Peter pointed out, laughing lightly.

“That’s not the attitude you have when we’re out shopping,” Harley accused, light-heartedly.

“Because it’s immoral to bleed Mr. Stark dry,” Peter responded. “Even if he’s a billionaire,”

Shrugging with a small smile, Harley walked over to Peter and took his boyfriend’s hand, moving towards his bathroom.

——

“Well, don’t you two look smart,” Tony called out. “And Shuri, nice dress,”

“Thanks, Tony,” Shuri responded, smiling. “There’s vibranium woven through it,”

“Of course there is,” Tony said, laughing lightly. “Pete, are MJ and Ned coming?”

“Yeah, they should be here soon,” Peter answered, grinning at Tony.

“It’ll be nice to meet your friends,” Shuri started, turning to Peter. “They must have the patience of saints,”

“To put up with me?” Peter guessed. “That was pretty predictable. It must be the old age,”

“Excuse me, Parker, but I’m only two years older than you,” Shuri responded, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing, Peter turned, spotting something out of the corner of his eye.

“MJ! Ned!” Peter called, a wide grin making its way onto his face.

MJ and Ned moved closer and smiled at Peter, as he tugged them over to the others.

“Guys, this is Shuri,” Peter said, beaming at his friends.

“You’re the- you’re the princess of Wakanda,” Ned breathed out, in awe.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Shuri greeted.

Ned nodded, his mouth open slightly.

“And you must be- you’re MJ,” Shuri continued, stumbling over her words slightly.

“It’s-uh- it’s really nice to meet you,” MJ responded, seeming unusually awkward. “I- I like your dress,”

“Thanks,” Shuri started, almost breathlessly. “I like your suit,”

“Thank you,” MJ returned, a smile creeping onto her face.

Peter glanced at Harley, catching his eye and shooting him a look. Harley grinned and nodded.

Clearing his throat, Tony smiled and glanced over at Pepper, who had just finished her call.

“We should be good to go,” Pepper called, smiling and joining the group.

“You ready?” Tony asked, smiling at everyone.

“I guess,” Harley replied, a cheeky grin on his face.

——

“This- this is so cool,” Ned managed, as he glanced around the room. “I’m surrounded by superheroes, actual superheroes,”

“They’re not as glamorous when you’ve seen them in their pyjamas,” Harley joked. “And when they fight over the last Pop Tart,”

“Speaking of Pop Tarts,” Peter started, smiling softly. “How would you two like to meet Bruce Banner and Thor?”

“They’re here?” MJ queried.

Harley and Peter nodded, grabbing onto MJ and Ned as they steered them towards one corner of the hall.

“Peter!” Thor exclaimed. “Harley!”

“Hey Thor,” Harley replied, grinning at Peter, who waved.

“Hey guys,” Bruce greeted.

Ned opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“These are my friends, Ned and MJ,” Peter introduced.

“Any friend of Peter’s is a friend of ours,” Thor announced.

“No Loki?” Harley murmured, smiling softly.

“He’s around somewhere,” Bruce stated, a small smile on his face.

“Loki?” Ned breathed out.

“Yes, my brother will be pardoned of his crimes,” Thor stated, not too loudly. “He was- well-“

“He was influenced to attack New York,” Bruce stepped in.

“Yes, influenced,” Thor agreed. “We only just found out he’s alive,”

“Yeah, well,” Bruce began. “He’s good at deception,”

Thor grinned at Bruce.

“Would you like another drink, love?” Thor questioned.

“I’ll come with you,” Bruce replied. “I could do with stretching my legs,”

“It’s been nice to meet you,” Thor started. “If only we were in New York more,”

“I’m sure Val would be fine if we had an extended holiday here,” Bruce assured. “Peter, it would be amazing if you could show me that formula you were talking about,”

“I’m in the lab a lot,” Peter responded. “Just come in when you’re around,”

“I’ll see you soon, then,” Bruce said, smiling as he took Thor’s hand, walking away.

“They’re- they’re together?” MJ asked, her eyebrows raised.

Peter nodded and smiled,

“How did we not know about this?” Ned questioned, shocked.

“The news lies,” Harley answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Damn right, Keener,” MJ agreed, nodding.

“Do you want to meet Scott and Hope?” Peter queried, excitedly.

Ned nodded and grinned, happily.

“They’re my bug bros,” Peter stated, proudly.

“You’re an arachnid,” MJ corrected, quietly.

“Don’t take this from me, MJ,” Peter pleaded. “Don’t do it,”

MJ huffed out a laugh and a small smile crept onto her face.

——

“Dude, Scott is so cool,” Ned gushed, turning to Peter. “Will he really shrink us?”

“Yeah, we could totally play in your Death Star,” Peter suggested.

Ned’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly.

“You ok, MJ?” Harley asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hope could kill me and I’d thank her,” MJ replied, almost breathlessly, sounding quite different to how she normally did.

“Who’s killing who?” Shuri interjected, coming up behind Peter.

“Nothing,” MJ brushed off. “It’s not really important,”

Shrugging, Shuri grinned.

“So, Keener, are you going to dance with me?” Shuri asked, suddenly. “It is a gala, after all,”

“Well, who am I to refuse a dance?” Harley joked.

“There’s the cowboy in you,” Shuri returned, laughing lightly.

Harley rolled his eyes, a grin on his face, before following Shuri over to the dance floor.

“I’m leading, though,” Shuri insisted, smirking.

MJ smiled softly and turned to Peter.

“Shuri’s really nice,” MJ began. “You two never-“

“MJ,” Peter interrupted, softly. “I know what you’re asking,”

“I’m just wondering if you two were ever interested in each other,” MJ countered, defensively.

“No, I’m definitely not Shuri’s type,” Peter responded, shaking his head. “She almost outranks your love of women,”

MJ narrowed her eyes and shoved Peter gently.

“I should definitely stop watching her, right?” MJ queried, still looking at Shuri, who was attempting to dip Harley. “It might get weird,”

“Too late,” Peter found himself saying. “You’re already a loser,”

Spinning round to face Peter again, MJ opened her mouth to speak before a look of realisation dawned on her face.

“Really, Parker?” MJ questioned, holding in a laugh.

Peter just grinned at her.

——

Turning, Peter smiled as he noticed Tony approaching him.

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted.

“Hi, kid,” Tony replied, smiling softly. “You enjoying yourself?”

Peter nodded and glanced around the room.

“Look, Peter,” Tony started, cautiously. “Can I ask you a really big favour?”

“What is it?” Peter questioned, already resigned.

“Jameson wants an interview with the guy who makes Spider-Man’s tech,” Tony explained. “I told him it was Spider-Man who did it but I guess news must have reached him from your field trip,”

Groaning, Peter rubbed his eyes slightly.

“Where is he?” Peter asked.

“By the bar,” Tony answered.

Nodding, Peter moved over to where Harley was.

“Can you come with me for a second?” Peter queried, smiling softly. “I’ve been given Jameson duty,”

Wincing, Harley followed Peter over to the bar.

“Mr Jameson?” Peter said, a smile plastered on his face.

“You must be the one I’m looking for,” Jameson stated.

“I’m Peter Parker, I work for Mr. Stark,” Peter started. “And this is Harley Keener,”

“You also work for Stark?” Jameson questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, sir,” Harley answered.

“So, which one of you makes Spider-Man’s tech?” Jameson asked, sharply.

“That’s me,” Peter replied.

“You look pretty young,” Jameson started. “You sure?”

“Well, Spider-Man is a friend of Mr. Stark’s and I do my internship at Stark Industries,” Peter explained.

“So, why’re you helping out these guys with superpowers?” Jameson interrogated.

“Well, it’s my job, sir,” Peter repeated. “And I love to help them, they’re good people,”

“Are you sure about that, son?” Jameson queried. “In my opinion, they’re menaces to the city, and to the world,”

“With all due respect, Mr. Jameson,” Peter began. “Why did you come to this gala then?”

“Because someone needs to expose these so-called superheroes,” Jameson responded. “Especially Spider-Man,”

“You have an issue with Spider-Man?” Peter asked, feigning ignorance.

“He causes chaos in New York and crime rates have only gone up since he came about,” Jameson accused. “I’m surprised you can sleep at night, supporting him,”

“Mr. Jameson-” Harley began, cutting off when Peter cleared his throat.

“It’s my opinion, that Spider-Man is what’s wrong with the city,” Jameson continued, oblivious to the clear annoyance he was causing.

“Well, it’s my opinion that-“ Harley started.

“Mr. Jameson, can I ask what you do for the city?” Peter questioned, a fake smile on his face.

“What I do?” Jameson repeated. “I’m a journalist,”

“Oh, no,” Peter laughed out. “I meant, besides sitting on your ass,”

Jameson stopped, staring at Peter.

“Do you risk your life to save the people of New York?” Peter asked. “Do you do anything except print bullshit articles about genuinely good people?”

Opening his mouth to speak, Jameson glared at Peter.

“The heroes in this room died to save assholes like you,” Peter continued. “But, still, all you do is whine cause you’re unhappy with your life and you’re bitter,”

Harley bit his lip in and attempt to stop himself from laughing.

“They’ve taken bullets for you, they’ve fought to save people,” Peter added. “What they do and what they fight for matters. Can you say the same about your life?”

Holding onto Harley’s arm, Peter turned, moving away from the bar and leaving a shocked J. Jonah Jameson to stare at him.

As Harley and Peter reached their table, Peter groaned, before put his head in his hands.

“That’s gonna be public,” Peter sighed. “I’m screwed,”

“Tony’ll sort it,” Harley assured. “Or Pepper,”

Grimacing, Peter turned to Harley.

“I just got so mad,” Peter said. “There are people in this room who literally died to save the universe and he’s spouting off stuff like that,”

“That includes you, too,” Harley commented. “Peter, darlin’, you’re a hero,”

“I’m just me,” Peter insisted. “I don’t do much,”

“Peter,” Harley started. “You helped to save the universe. Listen to me, you’re amazin’ and selfless and so brave,”

Smiling softly, Peter slowly reached for Harley’s hand.

“Pete, what about-“ Harley began.

“I don’t care, anymore,” Peter responded, grinning at his boyfriend. “I love you and, if people find out, well, they find out,”

Harley squeezed Peter’s hand and stroked his thumb against the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m tired of hiding and lying,” Peter murmured. “If Mr. Stark finds out, its okay,”

“Speakin’ of,” Harley said, glancing around the room. “Where is he?”

“I’m not sure,” Peter replied. “I saw him leave the room after he talked to me,”

Shrugging, Harley stepped closer to Peter.

“May I have this dance?” Harley asked, teasingly.

Peter laughed softly and followed Harley over to the middle of the room.

With Harley’s hands on his waist, Peter placed his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I love you,” Harley breathed out.

“I love you too,” Peter replied.

Leaning up, Peter pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of Harley’s mouth.

Harley gave a quick smirk as he reached for one of Peter’s hands, and quickly spun him.

When Peter was facing Harley again, he let out a breathless little laugh.

“Excuse me,” came a voice.

Turning to look, Peter and Harley came face to face with a greying woman.

“I don’t think that kind of behaviour is appropriate here,” the woman spat.

“So, I can’t dance with my boyfriend?” Harley questioned, a glare set on his face.

“Tony Stark wouldn’t appreciate people like you here,” the woman returned, in disgust.

“Tony Stark, the man I live with?” Harley guessed, smiling venomously at the woman. “My father-figure, who’s known I’m gay for a while?”

The woman scowled at Harley, before turning to Peter.

“Don’t let him drag you down too, sweetie,” the woman warned. “You’d be so nice with a lovely girl,”

Harley and Peter stared at the woman in shock, before shifting.

“How dare you?” Peter seethed. “I’m perfectly fine now,”

“Stop bein’ such a judgemental hag,” Harley said, livid.

“Don’t tell us how to live our lives,” Peter ground out.

“You’re disgusting,” the woman stated, pointing at the pair.

“What the hell is going on here?” Steve asked, approaching them.

“Captain,” the woman cooed. “You’re sensible,”

Steve frowned in confusion.

“This lady has an issue with me an’ Peter dancin’,” Harley explained.

Steve’s face darkened and he glanced over at Bucky.

“Well, I’m sure I can sort this out,” Bucky assured.

“Ma’am,” Steve started. “You’ve met my husband, haven’t you?”

“Your-“ the woman stammered. “Surely not?”

“He’s the only man I’ve ever loved,” Bucky commented, smiling.

“Mr. Stark!” The woman shouted, as Tony entered the room and caught her eye.

Steve and Bucky glanced at Peter, nervously. Smiling at them, Peter nodded.

“It’s okay,” Peter murmured.

Tony came over quickly and glanced at everyone.

“Why are you two always causing trouble at parties?” Tony joked.

“It’s in their nature,” the woman all but hissed.

Tony furrowed his brows and looked at the woman in confusion.

“They’re disrespectful and disgusting,” the woman spat.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Tony asked, worriedly.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter began, nervously. “I’m- uh- well, I’ve been meaning to tell you something,”

The woman smirked at Peter and crossed her arms.

“I’m bisexual,” Peter admitted. “I like girls and guys,”

Tony cocked his head to the side.

“That’s great, Peter,” Tony replied, a soft smile adorning his face. “Why’s that- what’s- I’m confused,”

“For a genius, you’re kinda dumb,” Harley remarked, grinning.

“Shut up, Keener,” Tony grumbled, still smiling.

“Peter?” MJ called as she walked over with Ned and Shuri. “What’s happening?”

“I just told Mr. Stark I’m bi,” Peter explained, beaming at his friends,”

“Why is this lady involved?” Tony questioned.

Taking a deep breath, Peter turned to Harley.

“Harley,” Peter breathed out.

“Yeah, darlin’?” Harley replied, a huge grin on his face.

Peter grabbed Harley by the front of his jacket, leaned up and kissed him. Harley practically gathered Peter into his arms and held him tightly.

Smiling into the kiss, Peter wrapped his arms around Harley’s neck.

When the pulled back for air, Harley and Peter turned to glance at Tony worriedly.

“So, Mr. Stark, what do you think?”


	20. Chapter 20

“So, Mr. Stark, what do you think?” Peter asked, awkwardly.

“I can’t believe I’ve been calling you brothers!” Tony cried. “I’m disgusted with myself,”

Harley laughed loudly and grabbed Peter’s hand.

“I did not think I was that oblivious, christ,” Tony breathed out.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter managed out.

“Oh, Peter,” Tony began. “Don’t worry, I’m happy for you guys, I just-“

“You’re an idiot?” Harley guessed.

“Normally, I’d be offended,” Tony sighed. “But I can’t even deny it,”

“Surely you can’t accept this whole-“ the woman started, cutting off when Tony whipped around.

“There’s no place for prejudice here, Mrs. Donnelly,” Tony warned. “And there’s no place for it in my business, either,”

“I didn’t mean that-“ the woman stuttered.

“I know what you meant,” Tony interrupted. “I’d appreciate if you could leave. You’re disturbing the rest of my guests,”

The woman stalked away, heading towards the doors.

“So- uh- how long have you guys been dating?” Tony queried, smiling softly.

“Just over six months,” Peter answered.

“You know, Pete,” Tony started. “You can always tell me anything,”

“I just didn’t want it to change anything,” Peter admitted, his eyes watering.

“Nothing could ever change my love for you,” Tony assured. “A parent’s love is supposed to be unconditional, remember?”

Nodding tearfully, Peter smiled before all but flinging himself at Tony, pulling him into a hug.

“Mr. Stark-“ Peter began.

“Kid, please, for the love of god,” Tony murmured. “Just call me Tony, or something other than Mr. Stark,”

“Well I can’t call you dad,” Peter said. “Cause then if Harley did, it would be weird,”

“You two are already weird,” Tony joked.

“That’s mean,” Peter replied, pouting and pulling away. “Aren’t dads supposed to be nice to their kids?”

“I let you cause two explosions in my lab,” Tony pointed out.

“Fair enough,” Peter said, smiling and reaching for Harley’s hand.

“Come here, Harley,” Tony began. “You’re getting hugged too,”

Harley moved forward and smiled softly and Tony pulled him into a hug.

“I love you, kid,” Tony started. “We’re connected,”

“Of course we are,” Harley responded, struggling to stop tears from spilling. “You’re my dad,”

Tony let out a wet laugh and nodded.

“Okay, I’ve cried enough,” Harley joked, wiping at his eyes.

“You can never cry enough,” Peter countered, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand tightly.

“Let’s get home,” Tony suggested, a smile on his face. “The after party’s there anyway,”

Laughing, Harley and Peter turned to his friends, who just smiled proudly.

“Peter, if you ever call me Mr. Stark again, you’re grounded, young man,” Tony warned.

“Da-ad,” Peter whined, jokingly.

——

Peter drank from his glass and turned to smile at Harley.

“Harley, Peter,” Stephen said, coming up next to them. “I’m happy for you,”

“Thanks, Dr. Strange,” Peter responded, happily. “I’m just glad it’s not a secret anymore,”

“You should come by the sanctum some time,” Stephen suggested, a small smile forming on his lips, as he moved away.

“Bein’ congratulated all the time is great,” Harley stated, laughing softly.

“Peter!” Ned cried, running over. “A raccoon just talked to me!”

“That’s Rocket,” Peter explained. “He’s a Guardian of the Galaxy,“

“That explains the talking tree as well,” MJ added, an amused look on her face.

“Dude,” Ned breathed. “What the hell is your life?”

“Crazy,” Peter answered. “But I wouldn’t change it,”

——

“As one of my best friends once said, life’s crazy,” MJ said, before smiling at the crowd. “Life takes you in so many directions that it can be hard to find your way,”

Peter beamed up at his friend, only slightly teary.

“But, when you find the right people, you know that when you’re lost, they’ll find you,” MJ continued. “And you can do the same for them,”

Turning his head, Peter caught Ned’s eye.

“When I started this school, I didn’t care about making friends. I didn’t think I would. I just wanted an education,” MJ admitted. “And I didn’t find friends. I found a family,”

Peter cleared his throat and held back the tears threatening to spill.

“They helped me when I was overloading myself with work, and I helped them,” MJ added. “And now, because of them, I feel like I’m who I’m supposed to be, I’m where I’m supposed to be,”

Ned smiled at Peter before glancing up at MJ.

“With the right help, the right love and the right people, you can do anything,” MJ finished.

Even if Peter had normal senses, the applause that started up would not have been fun to experience. MJ gave a small smile and waved to her friends, before making her way back to her seat.

——

Pulling Peter into a hug, Harley held him tightly.

“I’m so proud of you, darlin’,” Harley murmured, smiling softly.

Peter glanced up and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

“I love you,” Peter responded, before leaning his head against Harley’s chest.

“I love you too, gorgeous,” Harley said, happily. “Look at you, with your diploma an’ everything,”

Peter froze and pulled back slightly.

“I graduated,” Peter breathed out. “I graduated, oh my god, I did it,”

“Yeah, you did,” Harley replied, grinning. “I’m so proud of you,”

Peter beamed up at Harley excitedly, hugging him extremely tightly.

Harley gave a soft smile before his eyes widened and his feet left the floor. Everything spun around for a moment until Harley was stood again, staring at Peter in shock.

“You just-“ Harley started, cutting off. “You just picked me up an’ spun me around,”

Smiling sheepishly, Peter flashed an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I’m just happy and excited,” Peter rushed.

“Oh don’t apologise, I just-“ Harley began, before practically clamping his hand over his mouth.

“What?” Peter queried, curiously.

“I was about to be very inappropriate but your aunt’s comin’ over,” Harley explained, quiet enough for only Peter to hear.

Peter flushed a shade of pink and he span around, grinning at his aunt.

“Oh my god, my baby graduated,” Aunt May all but cooed. “I remember when you were just a toddler, running around naked,”

His eyes widening, Peter visibly cringed.

“Can we not talk about that?” Peter whined.

Laughing lightly, Aunt May stepped closer, hugging Peter to her.

“I love you, kiddo,” Aunt May stated. “And I’m so proud of the person you’ve become,”

“I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you,” Peter responded, frowning when his aunt shook her head, brushing it off. “I mean it. You’ve done so much for me,”

“It’s just part of parenting- and I know I’m not really your parent-“ Aunt May said.

“Yeah, you are,” Peter countered. “It’s not an insult to them to say you are my parent,”

“It’s just- they should be here,” May commented, tearfully. “And your Uncle Ben, they’d have loved to have been here,”

“I know,” Peter replied, hugging Aunt May again. “But, it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be here, May, you raised me,”

“Look at you, I must have some done something right,” May joked, softly.

“I love you,” Peter said, smiling.

“Love you too, Peter,” May replied, pressing a kiss to the side of Peter’s head.

——

“Did I tell you how proud I am?” Tony questioned.

“Yes, eleven times,” Peter answered, smiling fondly.

“Well, I am,” Tony defended.

“Peter, we really are so proud of you,” Pepper stated, lovingly.

“I made you a card!” Morgan announced, before quieting down a bit. “I didn’t put Spider-Man on though, cause Peter’s my hero,”

Smiling softly, Peter scooped Morgan up, lifting her into a hug.

“Thank you, Morguna,” Peter responded, spinning around.

When Morgan laughed by his ear, Peter gently squeezed her before putting her down again.

“Hey Peter,” Abbie started, coming up beside him. “Well done, nerd,”

“Thanks, Abbie,” Peter replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a side-hug.

Abbie smiled before pulling away.

“I can’t be too nice,” Abbie explained. “Harley would see and get offended,”

“Speaking of,” Pepper chimed in. “Harley told me to tell you that he wants to do karaoke,”

Peter’s eyes widened and he groaned.

“No,” Peter refused. “He can’t make me,”

“We can,” Tony pointed out, stepping forward and ushering Peter in the direction of the little raised stage.

“No, this isn’t fair,” Peter whined, half-heartedly.

“What’s not fair?” Harley questioned appearing seemingly from out of nowhere.

“Do we really have to do karaoke?” Peter complained.

“Yes,” Harley insisted.

“Hey Morgan, you wanna go get some cake?” Abbie asked, smiling.

Morgan nodded happily before grabbing onto Abbie’s hand as they walked away.

“Harley,” Peter began, I’m not doing karaoke,”

“How ‘bout, if you do, I’ll give you a reward?” Harley offered.

“What kind of reward?” Peter queried, confused.

Silently, Harley winked before looking past Peter, noticing the look on Tony’s face.

“Let’s not discuss that,” Tony requested, frantically. “Just go sing your damn song,”

“Fine,” Peter relented, taking Harley’s hand and allowing himself to be led across the room. “What are we singing?”

“‘Love is an Open Door’?” Harley suggested.

“Hans’ song?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know my boyfriend was tasteless,”

“What about ‘At Last I See the Light’?” Harley continued

“You’re forgiven,” Peter murmured, a smile forming on his face.

“You wanna be Rapunzel?” Harley questioned.

“Of course,” Peter responded. “What kind of question is that?”

Harley smiled softly before stepping up onto the small, raised stage.

“Oh my god, Tennessee’s gonna sing!” Clint exclaimed, excitedly.

“This I gotta see,” Sam agreed, laughing.

“Peter’s gonna sing too,” Harley announced.

Peter shot a look at Harley and stepped up, before turning and facing the large crowd that had come to watch.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Peter threatened, with no real malice.

Harley set the song up and handed Peter a microphone.

“It’s a good job I love you,” Peter sighed, in fond exasperation.

“Love you too, darlin’,” Harley teased, giving Peter’s hand a gentle squeeze.

——

As Tony glanced around the room, he smiled. Nebula and Rhodey were deep in conversation, while Morgan and Abbie battled Peter and Harley with Nerf guns. Smiling down at Pepper, who was sat by his side, her head in his shoulder, Tony let out a little breath.

After all he’d been through, Tony had made it to the other side. Yeah, there’d been some chaos and an angry titan, not to mention the trickster god, who once tried to kill him but now was a frequent guest in his tower.

Tony had found a family. He may have adopted an unhealthy amount of kids into that family, but oh well.

“Peter, is May coming?” Pepper called out.

“Yeah, her and Happy are coming over after their date,” Peter responded, cheerfully.

“Clint says that everyone’s on their way,” Rhodey added. “And the grandpas are bringing takeout,”

“Yes!” Harley cried, as he made his way over to the couches, placing his Nerf gun on the large coffee table.

As Peter came over, he practically launched himself onto the couch, landing in the least graceful way possible.

Harley let out an involuntary noise and turned to Peter, smiling and shaking his head.

Abbie and Morgan barreled over, grabbing the popcorn bowl up from the coffee table.

“No popcorn until after your dinner,” Pepper stated, raising an eyebrow at the girls.

“Sorry,” Abbie and Morgan chorused, smiling sheepishly, before flopping onto one of the couches.

Pepper looked Tony in the eyes and smiled happily.

Tony couldn’t help but watch the people in the room. His family.

He’d never have expected he’d get anything like this. Even before he was Iron Man, it was something he’d hoped would happen, but maybe didn’t think it actually would.

As he glanced at them all, Tony realised that he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it’s over. Thank you everyone who’s been reading this. All the likes and comments and everything have meant the world to me. You’re all amazing. I do have a series planned for this and something may be starting soon so this universe and story isn’t over yet. Again, thanks for sticking around for this fic. It means a lot :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is appreciated, so if you’ve got any, I’d love to know.


End file.
